The curse of Agathe
by rjt040190
Summary: chap 34: I ADDED MORE to this chapter! A lot more: Catherine is in Tinos and will do whatever it takes to find Vincent. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guys! Just something I thought of. I've always been mesmerized by Greek mythology. And a very long time ago, I read a book about a beautiful Greek island. So I had to write a fic with V/C and that Greek island in it. This story is set in an alternate universe, where Catherine is a lawyer and Vincent is her father's client. I really hope you will enjoy reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it! :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The helicopter was about to land on this beautiful island. Her father was tired, but Catherine was staring her eyes out. She was so excited to be here! Everything about this place was mesmerizing! Tinos, a Greek island situated in the Aegean Sea. It has a land area of approximately 194 square kilometers and a population of 8,574 inhabitants. The beaches were breathtaking, the mountains and all that green made it all look almost _**magical.**_

"Wow!" Catherine exclaimed.

Her mouth was slightly open, she was just in awe. Compared to New York, this island was a true paradise. Shaking her father on his shoulder, she said.

"Look! Look, dad! Isn't this place amazing! I will thank you for the rest of my life for bringing me here! I love you so much! OH MY GOD!"

She then kissed him lightly on his left cheek. Out of shock, her dad smiled and placed his hand on his cheek.

Her father shook his head and found it so refreshing to see her this way. Catherine was a very successful lawyer herself and has been independent for quite some time now. Most of the time, he felt like she didn't need him anymore, breaking his heart a bit. But seeing the way she was acting at the moment, made his heart soar. At this moment, she looked like the 5 year old Catherine who looked up to him and used to give him butterfly kisses in the morning. It has been years, that she openly and loudly said that she loved him. His throat closed up, because she reminded him so much of her mother. She had the temperament of Vanessa.

Heather on the other hand, was different. But he felt blessed, because even though his daughters differed so much, they had a strong bond that could not be broken.

The helicopter had just landed, when Catherine looked at her dad.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled."Yes, I am doing great."

"Are you sure? Cause you seem like your mind's not here with me." she responded.

"I'm just very grateful that my client has invited us over here. This place looks like paradise, don't you think?" he replied.

"Oh my God, dad! The moment I see your client, I am so gonna hug and kiss him. This place is out of this world! Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, a simple thank you will do, honey. You don't have to kiss him. You don't even know him." he responded.

Catherine laughed out loud and said."I was just joking. Of course I won't kiss him, duh!"

"Good, because I don't think you need a man in your life right now. After what happened with your ex- boyfriend. Remember me to kick his puny behind, when I see him. " he growled.

"Hey dad, don't worry about him. And besides, I do agree with you. I don't need a man at the moment. Like you suggested, I am just going to take one year off from work. And just enjoy these 7 weeks in paradise with you and Heather." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

()

They stepped out of the helicopter and stepped into a limo. The driver helped them with their luggage, while they took a seat inside the car. Cold champagne was ready for the both them, while there were some snacks also.

"I will now take you both to the hotel. It's a five star one and my boss has taken care of everything. You two don't have to worry about the bill or anything. He wants you both to enjoy your time on the island. And he will meet you both in the evening around 8 at the hotel restaurant." The driver said in one breath, like he had memorized it all.

Catherine whistled.

"Nice. We are doing okay ourselves. But how wealthy is your client?" she asked.

"Well, he owns the hotel and he's also in the marble business." He answered.

"Marble. Wow. I have read on the internet, that some of the mountains on this island are full of some of the most beautiful green marbles in all of Greece. Okay, we _**HAVE**_ to go there, dad." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Her dad chuckled and said." Yes, don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetie. My client has promised to show us all that this island has to offer."

"Yay!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Tell me more about your mysterious client, dad." Catherine asked curiously.

She was not romantically interested in her dad's mystery client, but something about him made her very curious.

_Two days ago, Catherine had spoken with him on the phone. He had a deep, throaty voice that made a shiver go through her spine. Pfffffff! She couldn't believe a man's voice through the **PHONE** made her act like that. Gawd, she was losing her mind!_

_It was her dad's idea to bring both her and Heather along on his trip. Her dad told them that it was a business and pleasure trip. At first , Catherine didn't want to go because she wanted to wallow in her misery. The incident with her ex-boyfriend had made her close up from the world. But Heather had convinced her to go by giving her a very long lecture. God, her sister was younger than her. But sometimes, she felt like Heather was **wiser** than her._

_Catherine had a last excuse, saying that her dad's client would find it rude if she and Heather went along. But her dad told them that he had already asked and that Vincent was more than honored to show them his little paradise…_

_Pfff… Vincent. What kind of name is that? It's not even Greek!_

_Heather accidentally had seen a picture of him on their fathers desk and thought that it would be cool if Catherine went on a date with him._

_Catherine totally ignored her. She went on and on how handsome Vincent was, but Catherine shoed her out of her bedroom and shut the door in her face._

Then, she was angry at her sister but at the moment, she really missed her. Heather was going to join them 2 weeks later, cause of her work.

After a 30 minute drive, they finally arrived at the hotel. Stepping out of the limo, Catherine gawked at the sight. The hotel was beautiful. But it was nothing compared to the beach and the sea behind it.

She stared into the sunset and was in awe, looking at the sight before her. She muttered just **a** sentence in one breath."Vincent or whatever your name is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews mean the world to me!**

**So, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 3... :)**

* * *

Vincent sat behind his desk in his office, when he received a message from his employee. The Chandlers had arrived safely in Tinos and had just checked into their hotel rooms. He was very satisfied that everything went just as planned. The weather was working along, so the helicopter was able to fly and land without any delays. Everything went just as scheduled; that's the way he liked it best.

Vincent Keller was a very successful and wealthy man. When it came to business, he was always serious. Their empire was built by his great grandfather, but he was the one who made sure that every year the sales of marble doubled or even tripled. He was a good businessman. Well that's an understatement.

He owned a lot of land, even had a private beach, a huge villa and a cottage near the beach. Being successful was at the moment top priority for him. But there's just something he missed; a companion. While signing the last paper work, he was thinking about his guests. Vincent planned to meet them at his hotel; he just had to take a bath and get dressed. Oh, they are going to love every little piece of his paradise.

Walking out of the office, he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't want to take the call; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to **her.**

"Hallo." He answered.

"Vincent. I… uhum… I'm gonna need some m…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I know what you want, Alexia." He said. Vincent had enough of her, but he just couldn't say no to her.

" I will call Aftonio immediately to bring you the money." He said politely.

"Oh, Vincent darling. You are a gem. Has anyone ever told you that you have a heart of gold?" she said seductively.

"Good evening, Alexia." He said. He didn't want to hear her slimy words. Words that she really didn't mean. She just acted nicely so she could get money from him. He couldn't believe he once thought that he was in love with her.

"Okay, darling. I never should've let you slip through my fingers. And I am really sorry what happened to…" She said softly.

Vincent was always a patient person, friendly, polite. Even when he made business decisions, he was always the picture of calmness. But Alexia just could always find a way to get under his skin and make him very angry. He didn't understand why she would want to open up old wounds?! Did she hate him that much?! She didn't have the right to bring up the past. What happened to Demetrios was the worst thing that Vincent had ever experienced. His eyes were welling up, while he clenched the phone with his hand. But before he would say anything that he'd regret, he decided to end the conversation.

"Have a nice night, Alexia. Please do not spend all your money at once, okay?" he said and hung up the phone.

He then walked back to the office and grabbed something from his desk drawer. He looked a few seconds at it, while he wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Then Vincent gently placed it back and walked out of his office. In the living room, he saw Calinico, his butler. He saw that Vincent had a sad look on his face, so he asked.

"Mr. Vincent. What is the matter, sir?"

Sighing deeply, he responded." Alexia called."

Calinico rolled his eyes and asked."What did the gold digger want?"

"Calinico! Don't call her that! But yeah, what do you think she wanted?" He replied.

"More of your money." His butler responded.

Vincent nodded and walked into his bedroom.

"Mr. Vincent, you do know that shes taking advantage of you, right? If you didn't have money, she would not call you! Let her look for a job. She has never worked in her life!" he shouted.

Vincent's butler was a very nice man, but when it came down to his boss, he was very protective. He hated that the 'gold digger' would not leave Vincent alone.

Vincent listened to Calinico and knew that he was right, but he was tired. So tired of Alexia, but he just couldn't say no if someone needed his help.

"Let her be, Calinico. Is my bath ready?" he said, purposely trying to change the subject.

"You are too good, Mr. Vincent. You are too good for this world. But that's why I am here. To look out for you. But what that woman has done to you, is unforgivable. Poor Demetrios. I… I miss him… every… every single day." Calinico said, while tears pooled in his eyes.

Vincent tapped him on his shoulder and whispered."I am going to take a bath now. My guests should not wait for me."

His butler nodded and wiped his tears frantically from his face.

()

It was 7:45 in the evening, when Vincent arrived at the hotel. Walking towards the restaurant, he decided to have fun and not think about Alexia. When he arrived at his table, he saw that his lawyer was already seated. The two men smiled and hugged each other. He didn't only work for him, they had also become good friends. Vincent then took a seat, while they talked a bit.

"My daughter will be down soon. She's just finishing a call with her sister." Mr. Chandler said with a smile.

"It's okay. We can talk some more then." Vincent answered.

Vincent was seated, so that he was faced towards the door. While talking to his lawyer, he saw a woman walk into the restaurant. A very, **very beautiful** woman. She was smiling to someone, making her pretty dimples appear. At that very moment, Vincent's heart melted. She had the most beautiful smile. Her shiny, dark hair was up and her lips were painted red. The dress she wore, was a long, dark blue one without straps. She looked breathtaking! His mouth fell slightly open.

"Mr. Keller. Vincent, hallo!" Mr. Chandler said, trying to get his attention.

He looked away from the beauty and said."Huh? Sorry, you were saying?"

Mr. Chandler laughed loudly and said."Nothing." He then saw his daughter walk towards them.

"Aaah, Catherine. Finally! Catherine, I want you to meet my client. Vincent Keller. Vincent this is my daughter, Catherine." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Vincent stood up and shook her hand, while smiling at her. The second her hand was in his and the moment their eyes locked, a flash went through his head. And he knew. He recognized her and almost let go of her hand. But he didn't have the strength to.

Once, his grandmother showed him a book. In it, was a picture of her! And… they had a painting. How is it possible? She looked exactly like the picture in that book. But how? The legend, is it true? The curse, is it true also? Vincent's mind was on overdrive! He never believed in those stories. But right in front of him, was standing a gorgeous woman of **flesh and blood**, who seemed to fit it all. Was she **the one?**

When Catherine felt her hand connect with his, she also felt something. It was like she knew him from somewhere? But she has never met him before in her life?! While looking in his eyes, she immediately felt a connection. And in those beautiful, hazel eyes she saw a very good man before her.

She didn't understand it! How can she possibly know what kind of man he was inside? But she just knew. In his eyes, she also saw pain. An unbearable pain that he lived with, so he build a strong wall around him. Not letting anyone in. He tried to hide it, but she saw a good but broken man before her.

"Okay, Mr. Keller. Can I have my hand back now?" she asked softly.

Her father was watching them both and saw something going on between them. 'Oh boy' he thought.

"Oh, sorry. Of course." Vincent replied and placed his hand in his pocket. He was totally knocked out by his 'discovery'.

They both took a seat, while Catherine nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"So, what do you think of Tinos so far, Miss Chandler?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, please. Call me Catherine." She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Catherine." He replied.

Catherine's father watched the two and felt like a 5th wheel. He really didn't expect them to click. Sighing deeply, he decided to accept it. There's nothing he could do to prevent what's happening right now. There was no way.

"Well, up until now I love this place! Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Keller." She responded.

"Vincent." he said.

"Oh, yes. Vincent. Thank you." She said.

()

They had a very nice dinner. The food was amazing; Catherine enjoyed Grecian food. After dinner, they talked a bit more, while Mr. Chandler drank a lot of wine. At one point, Vincent and Catherine laughed, cause her father was drunk and almost fell asleep at the table.

Vincent carried him upstairs and laid him on his bed. Catherine thanked him and walked him out.

He gazed into her eyes, when she frowned.

"What is it, Catherine?." He asked.

"Well, this afternoon I walked outside the hotel to take a picture of the church nearby. And I saw an old woman. She was looking at me, like she recognized me and she called me **Agathe**. It was so weird! I told her that my name was Catherine, but she kept calling me Agathe. She grabbed my hands and squeezed it tightly, saying that I have **returned**. She kept holding onto me and said a prayer. She was thanking the Gods for bringing me back. Do you… maybe know what that was about?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Vincent sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"So you do know." Catherine stated.

"Yes, I do. But I have to show you, cause you're not going to believe me if I'd just tell you." He replied.

"Okay, it's not that late. I really wanna know what she was talking about." She said curiously.

"Okay then, lets go." He said and extended his hand to her.

She looked at his hand and without thinking she placed hers in his.

()

Catherine left a note for her dad, in case he'd wake up and would look for her. The drive to the villa was nice. Vincent told her about his island; she was listening to him with undivided attention. When Vincent's home came to view, Catherine's mouth fell open. The gate was wide and shiny. The property was huge, it had a long entrance way. The property was well lit with street lanterns. It was so well lit that she could clearly see the blooming flowers on both sides of the entrance way. Roses on one side and orchids on the other.

"So beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed.

The villa was gorgeous and huge. The garden had a lot of trees and a whole lot of flowers. All kinds of colors, shapes and sizes.

"Gorgeous!" she said.

Vincent smiled and said."Glad you like it."

He watched her reaction and found her so endearing. She looked like a little girl. The wind made the leaves of the trees go from left to right.

They stepped out of the limo, Vincent helping her out. They walked towards the front door and it opened before they could knock. Vincent introduced her to his butler. She immediately liked him.

Vincent showed her the living room; it was huge of course! The interior was classic and beautiful.

"Would you like a drink, Catherine?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'd like a coke please." She answered, while staring her eyes out.

The place was very impressive. After the butler brought her the coke, Vincent said.

"Okay, we came here for a reason. Let's go into the library, shall we?" he asked.

Catherine took a sip of her coke and walked behind him, while her heart rammed against her rib cage. Vincent had a expressionless look on his face. She wondered what that was about.

Stepping into the library, a sudden strange feeling came over her. He turned around and faced her. With a 'look' on his face, he said.

"Look up, Catherine."

She did look up… and saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes! She gasped out loud, her mouth fell open and her eyes almost popped out. No, it couldn't be. No, this was… it was **IMPOSSIBLE**…

* * *

**So... who is Demetrios? Why does Vincent cry, when he's reminded of him?**

**And what did Catherine see?**

**Chapter 3 will get very interesting. More history will ****be revealed...**

**Like how Vincent ended up, living in Greece.**

**Do you wanna know?**

**Then PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews mean the world to me!**

**So, here is chapter 3! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 4... :)**

* * *

**_She did look up… and saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes! She gasped out loud, her mouth fell open and her eyes almost popped out. No, it couldn't be. No, this was… it was IMPOSSIBLE…_**

Vincent gave Catherine some time to let it sink in. She was frozen at her spot and couldn't utter anything. Her mind went on overdrive.

'Who was this Agathe person? Was this the reason why the old woman believed that she was me? And why in heaven's name did Agathe look exactly like me?' she thought.

All kinds of questions popped in her head, but she just didn't have a logical explanation.

'Okay, maybe it was a prank? But why? If… if the painting was not of Agathe, but of me. How and why did someone made a painting of me?' she thought.

Vincent sat patiently on a chair and knew that she was in total shock. She probably had a dozen questions. He looked at the woman before him and mentally slapped himself. She was here just for 7 weeks. It was foolish to believe that she has come here for him. Aargh! He never believed in the curse, never believed in the legend. They were just stories made up for strangers. They weren't true. But if you'd think about it: each and every ancestor of his was always very unlucky in love.

His mother was Greek and fell in love with an American tourist. They had a powerful romance and had gotten married; but before he was born his father died in a speed boat crash. His mother never got over him and disappeared one day, leaving him with his grandmother. He never saw his mother again after that. Yes, he had an American name but his mom was fully Greek.

He must be losing his mind! But his family always had to endure pain and sorrow. But is it, because of the curse? Is that the reason, why he and his ancestors before him experienced only tragedy in their lives. Sighing deeply, he thought about his own life. Alexia, a woman who loved herself more than anything else. He wished that he'd never met her. Demetrios; thinking about him, made his throat close up… What happened to Demetrios was one of the greatest tragedy in his family history…

He must be losing his mind, but… maybe just maybe the curse is real? If you add everything up, it looked like it was real. Plus the fact that Catherine is here. In the book is written that Agathe will return. But never in his wildest dreams, did he ever think it would happen.

He never believed, but it all added up. Catherine fits the whole 'profile'. But if the curse is real and he should try to break it with Catherine's help, how will he possibly do it? He's forgotten how to TRY to win someone's heart. Come to think of it; he never was that forward. Alexia was the one who had done her best to win over his heart. Not the other way around…

At the moment, he's single. He doesn't go out much, he just works his butt off. He doesn't have a hobby. To the world, was he a boring, wealthy man?

Vincent shook his head, cause he really didn't know what to believe anymore…

"Catherine, please take a seat?" he politely asked.

She stammered a 'yeah, ok' and took a seat, but her eyes were still plastered on the painting.

"Do you have any questions?" he politely asked.

She looked down and put her hands on her hips." So, uhum… this is a prank, right?"

He chuckled and replied."Nope, I am not the kind of man to do pranks."

"But, but… if this… this isn't a prank. Who… who is the painting of?" she asked nervously.

"Agathe, an ancestor of mine." He replied.

"But, ho… how is that possible? How? Why?" she stammered.

"Why does she look exactly like you?" he asked.

Catherine nodded, because she was too shocked to answer.

Vincent got up, walked to the bar and poured some whisky for her. He walked back towards her and sat on his chair again.

"You probably don't drink this strong, but I am sure that you're going to need it. Here you go." He said and handed her the drink.

Catherine sighed deeply and accepted the drink without asking why.

"We have this book. It's about my ancestors and a certain page is written about a 'family curse'. I will translate it for you, ok?" he said.

Catherine just nodded in agreement; she wasn't able to answer him.

Vincent grabbed the book from the book case and began to read.

_**Our last name is Niarxos. A long time ago, our ancestor Soterios was walking on our private beach, enjoying the magnificent sunset. And just as he was about to walk back home, he saw something in the water. But the better he looked at it, he soon realized that it was not a thing. It was a person! He immediately took off his shoes and shirt and jumped into the very cold water. It almost took his breath away, but there was just one thing on his mind. Save the person in need!**_

_**Soon enough, he reached the person and saw that it was a woman! He dragged her back on land and began trying to wake her. At one point she coughed, making all the sea water leave her body. The second Soterios looked in her gorgeous, hazel eyes, he knew that she was the one!**_

_**It was love at first sight, also for her. He brought her to his home and they took care of her. After a good bath and some warm clothes on her back, he saw her again at dinner. His parents asked the young woman how she ended up in the open sea, but she did not remember.**_

_**'What is your name?' Soterios' mother asked.**_

_**The stranger thought very hard before answering. 'Agathe. My name is Agathe.' She replied.**_

_**In the next weeks, Soterios and Agathe spent most of their time together. Within the next weeks, they fell in love. Soterios' parents were glad that Soterios finally found a woman to marry, but they were a bit worried about something. About someone. Her name was Henimia.**_

_**They had a family friend named Henimia. She was around Soterios age. It wasn't a secret that Henimia was in love with Soterios. Heninia's and Soterios' parents were friends and a long time ago they made a pact with each other, that their kids should marry, so their riches will be combined. But when Agathe came into Soterios' life, his parents had to tell Henimia's parents that Soterios was going to marry someone else. And they did. Henimia was heartbroken and committed suicide.**_

_**When Henimia died, her mother wasn't able to grieve normally. She was furious at Soterios and his parents! She wanted them to feel the pain that she was feeling right now. The pain of losing her beautiful young daughter was so excruciating that she did the unthinkable. She visited a 'witch' and gave her a lot of gold. In return, she casted a curse on the Niarxos' family. Beginning with Soterios and Agathe.**_

_**Before Soterios could see his first born son, he was lost at sea and was never seen again. Agathe believed that it was the curse. And she was the reason. If she hadn't washed on the shore, Soterios would have married Henimia. One day, Agathe disappeared. She left and never came back, leaving her son behind. After she left, people began to make up stories of her. Some say that she was immortal, that's why she survived the ship wreck. Years later, they found out that the ship she was in, was swallowed by the sea. Everyone died, except for her. People believed that t**__**he curse that had been casted on the Niarxos' family, was her fault. **_

_**And that's why we call it 'The curse of Agathe.'**_

Vincent sighed and looked from his book to Catherine. She had been drinking the whiskey and tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's a… a very tragic story." She uttered.

Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If only Catherine knew how tragic all of his family members lives had been. Including his.

"Yes, it is." He whispered.

Vincent thought very hard and just slapped himself mentally! The curse is not real! How could he ever think it was. And if it is real, he would never want to use Catherine for something like that! He must be out of his mind! She is a beautiful, independent young lawyer with a bright future ahead of her. He could never ask that much of her! In that moment, he decided to stop this illusion!

Yes, he had a tragic life. Yes, his marriage with Alexia was a marriage from hell! Yes, he had lost the one person in his life that meant everything to him. But he cannot believe that it's because of a so called curse! That's just life and life decided to be cruel to him and his family. He just had to accept it. And he did not want to drag Catherine in all of this. He should stop seeing her! He should save her… save her from himself…

"Okay, that was the story of the so called 'curse'. I think I should bring you home. Your father must be worried about you. Shall we?" He said and began to walk away.

Catherine frowned and immediately walked behind him. she grabbed his arm and said.

"Wait. Wait, theres gotta be more. I mean why did that old woman say that Agathe has returned. I remember clearly that she said that Agathe has returned to… to _**break the curse**_?"

That's nothing, really. You look like Agathe. So what, its just a coincidence. The curse is not real. Come on, you cannot believe it! Come on, Catherine. Lets bring you back to the hotel." He pleaded.

She shook her head and said."No. I am not going anywhere until you tell me why I look like her. And tell me why that old woman said that 'I' have returned to BREAK THE CURSE."

Sighing deeply, Vincent looked at her and said." Its not important, okay. Lets go, please."

Catherine saw that Vincent was losing his patience, but he cleverly masked it from her. He probably had a reason why he did not want to tell her. But she wanted him to let her in. She wanted him to open up to her, but he's got his walls up again. Catherine did not know why, but she wanted to trigger a reaction from him, besides his politeness. She had just met him. Then why was it so important to her, for him to let her in? She did not understand herself anymore...

She shook her head."No!" she replied with determination in her eyes.

Vincent looked at her like he wanted to explode! But in a split second, he controlled himself.

"Fine. You wanna know? Then come back tomorrow morning and have breakfast with me? I will tell you the rest. But please note that it is all **FAKE**." He said politely and walked away.

Catherine walked behind him and saw him talking with his butler.

"Calinico, miss Chandler will be going now. Can you make sure she gets to the hotel safely?" he said.

He turned to Catherine and said." Calinico will escort you home. Is that okay with you?" he said very politely.

Catherine didn't want to wait. She was going to ask the butler about the rest of the story. Catherine was determined to know why she looked like Agathe…

'I bet a 100 bucks that he knows about it.' She thought.

Catherine looked at him and just nodded."Yes, why not. That seems like a good idea. And I like him a lot."

Vincent looked her in the eyes and said."Good night, Catherine Chandler. This evening has been very nice. Thank you. And I will see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

She nodded and said."Thank you for a wonderful evening. See you tomorrow morning."

Calinico escorted her out of the villa and into the limo. The moment she stepped in the car, she groaned out loud.

Calinico looked at her and asked."What is wrong miss Catherine?"

She sighed and blurted out." Whats wrong? I am really sorry to say this about your boss, but he really FRUSTRATES me!"

Calinico smiled and asked."How so?"

"Well, he is nice right? I believe hes a very nice man. Hes always polite, talks friendly and seems like an all around nice guy... but he has got these walls around him that just frustrates me!"

"I can relate. I know what you mean, miss. But he wasn't always like this you know. But life has made him this way. Life has been very, very cruel to him. So this is his defense." He said sadly.

"But Calinico. You don't mind that I call you by your first name, right?" she asked and he shook his head.

"But it's so frustrating. One moment I can almost feel that he wants to open up or he's about to blow up but in seconds, his walls are around him and he talks at me so politely that I want to strangle him! Can't he just let go of his control for once?"

Calinico looked at her and had a feeling that she was truly the one.

"I just want him to let it out, you know!" she said.

He nodded and said." Yes, I know."

"Btw, Calinico I wanna ask you something." She said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Please tell me why I look like Agathe? And why an old woman told me that I have returned to BREAK THE CURSE?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"But my b…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I know, Mr. Vincent is planning to tell me tomorrow, but I have a feeling that he's planning to leave important stuff out. Cause even if I could get my hands on 'the book'. I do not read Greek." She said, convincing.

Calinico took a deep breath and knew she was right. Vincent didn't plan to tell her the whole story. He was torn: should he tell her or not? He wanted to, because like the old woman, Calinico believed that Catherine was the one. The one who has come here to… BREAK the curse.

But he didn't want to do anything that his boss didn't agree with… Should he?

* * *

**Will he?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby**

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 4. *sighs***

**PLEASE REVIEW! After this chap, I don't know if I should continue this story. Cause I got little reviews for chap 3. **

**I need more, dear readers. Reviews inspire me, so PLEASE DO. :) **

* * *

The whole night, Vincent had been tossing and turning. Meeting Catherine had been a pleasure; she was the nicest woman he'd ever met in his life. Besides the fact that she was a true Beauty. He liked her smile and her pretty dimples. From her shiny, dark hair to her gorgeous hazel eyes. When she laughed, he swore that he could hear angels sing. She seemed to come out of a fairy tale, her dark blue dress and her hair up, held by a hairpin. Did she maybe… truly stepped out of a fairy tale?

Was meeting this beauty a blessing or a curse?

She had an effect on him. Well that was an understatement! He'd just met her, but she made him feel so comfortable in his skin, that he wanted to tell her about the life he had led. Strange! No other person had ever given him that feeling. The feeling that he could completely trust them. Yes, Calinico he trusted with his life. But then again, Calinico had practically raised Vincent along with his grandmother.

But this woman, who looked like Agathe, made him feel so vulnerable. He liked that feeling, but at the same time, he hated it! Cause he, Vincent Keller, was always friendly, calm, polite, patient, nice, in control but always, ALWAYS had his guard up. Towards most people.

But how she made him feel, terrified him. They'd just met, but several times, he almost let go of his control in her presence. And he saw that she had noticed it too; it was like she wanted him to let go of his control.

Shaking his head, he decided to stop thinking about her. Sleeping was always difficult for him, because he was frightened of the nightmares. Nightmares that had been haunting him for almost 3 long years. They were not exactly nightmares, but memories. Memories of what happened to Demetrios.

It was passed midnight, when Vincent finally had fallen asleep. After tossing and turning, trying to fight the memories in his mind.

_**Vincent woke up around 5:30 in the morning. He looked to his side and saw his wife still sleeping. Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and immediately took a shower. Alexia had been partying all night long. He was glad that she didn't drag him along, because he had to maintain an entire empire. He wondered why he married her. She was so selfish; she didn't even wanted to watch over Demetrios. It was a good thing that he had Calinico; that nice old man really loved the little boy.**_

_**Stepping out of the shower, he got dressed and saw his wife still sleeping. What time did she come home? About 3 or 4 in the morning, he guessed. After he got dressed, he slipped out the bedroom door and walked to the balcony.**_

_**His breakfast was already set, so Vincent took a seat. While reading the morning paper, he wondered if Demetrios was already up. He finished his juice and toast and decided to go to Demetrios. Just as he was about to walk into the hall, he saw him!**_

_**"Daddy, daddy! I saw a birdie! He was singing a song, daddy!" Demetrios said enthusiastically.**_

_**Leaping into his arms, Vincent held his son tightly. Demetrios was almost 3. His birthday was coming up in the next month. The little boy had so much to tell his dad, making Vincent laugh. Alexia was an awful woman, selfish and shallow but… she gave him the best gift ever. His son; Demetrios.**_

_**Vincent knew that she was cheating on him with other men, but he just didn't want a divorce. He was afraid to lose custody and he just didn't care anymore what Alexia did or did not do.**_

_**The first time, he heard from a very trustworthy source that she was making out with some man, Vincent got very angry. But in time, he just ignored her. She wanted the life style he could provide for her and he wanted to keep Demetrios. So, they both got what they want from each other.**_

_**Calinico advised him so many times to just divorce 'that EVIL hag'! But he refused, saying that she isn't doing anyone any harm. As long as Vincent had Demetrios in his life, then his life is complete.**_

_**Vincent gave demetrios a bath and clothed him. Then he made sure that the little boy ate his breakfast.**_

_**"Mr. Vincent sir, you can go to the office. I will look after the little boy. Cause you know 'the hag' never watches over her own son." Calinico stated.**_

_**"Calinico! Don't call her that!" he replied, but had to laugh about his butler's comment.**_

_**"Okay, here you go. Look well after him, Calinico. Cause he's more precious than all the marbles in the world." Vincent said and kissed the boy on his forehead.**_

_**And just as Vincent was about to walk away, they heard a cough behind them. Alexia!**_

_**He turned around and asked."What do you need, Alexia?"**_

_**"Oh, Vincent. You're still here?" she replied, but then turned to the butler.**_

_**" Calinico, I need my caviar. Why is there none in the kitchen?" she demanded.**_

_**The butler rolled his eyes and said."Because you ate it all?"**_

_**Vincent laughed internally and decided to go to work. Cause he didn't want to be late. He was never late.**_

_**He left the three alone and stepped into his Porsche.**_

_**In the meantime Calinico was arguing with Alexia.**_

_**"Hey, don't you talk to me that way! And I saw you rolling your eyes at me! How dare you?" she shouted.**_

_**"Miss Alexia, don't you fret okay? I will go get you your precious caviar." Calinico muttered and walked away with Demetrios.**_

_**"Hey, you don't have to bring him along! Let me look after him." she said.**_

_**Calinico laughed sarcastically.**_

_**"You? You're going to watch your son? I don't think so, miss Alexia. Once you were so drunk and sleepy from partying all night, that you lost him in a mall! That won't happen again! I will make sure of it." Calinico said. His voice was trembling, cause he was still angry with her about that incident.**_

_**"I don't know how, but one day Calinico, I am so going to get rid of you!" she threatened.**_

_**"Just try, miss Alexia. One day, Mr. Vincent will see how evil you are and will kick you out!" He spat.**_

_**Demetrios began to cry, cause he didn't like when people were fighting.**_

_**"See what you have done?!" she shouted and grabbed the little boy.**_

_**Dragging him into her room, she then locked it.**_

_**"Watch over him well, miss Alexia! Don't fall asleep, okay? Watch over Mr. Vincent's baby boy!" he shouted.**_

_**Calinico was FURIOUS! But he did say that he was going to get 'the hag' her precious caviar. He jumped into the car, but did not drive away yet. He was a bit worried about Demetrios. But, they were both in her bedroom. How much damage could Alexia do?**_

_**He then drove away, so he could come back to take care of his gem, Demetrios.**_

_**()**_

_**Vincent had just arrived in his office, when he heard his cell phone ring. Alexia?**_

_**"Vin… Vincent, OH MY… OMG, Vin…." She stammered, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

_**"Alexia, WHATS WRONG!" he demanded.**_

_**"It… its … Deme… Demetrios." She sobbed.**_

_**"Where is Calinico?!" he exclaimed.**_

_**"He went to get my… ca… caviar." She stammered, while sobbing.**_

_**Without delay, Vincent immediately ran out of the building and jumped into his car. Their home was 5 minutes away. His heart rammed against his rib cage.**_

_**"Omg! God, please. Don't let anything happen to my baby." He prayed, while tears pooled in his eyes.**_

_**He arrived at home and jumped out of the car.**_

_**"Demetrios! Alexia! Where are you?" he shouted.**_

_**They had a swimming pool. In a flash, he saw Alexia drag their baby boy out of the water. Vincent ran as fast as his feet could carry him to his baby boy and grabbed him from Alexia. His life flashed before his eyes, seeing his little boy like that.**_

_**He wasn't breathing, he had no pulse. Vincent tried to resuscitate him, but it was no use. Calinico arrived and saw the scene before him. He let the caviar fall to the ground and ran towards his precious, precious little boy. But not before calling for help.**_

_**At one point, Calinico had to stop Vincent. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he placed a hand on his.**_

_**"Mr. Vincent, please stop. Stop, please. He… he is … gone." Calinico sobbed.**_

_**The ambulance arrived and within minutes, the place was filled with people.**_

_**Vincent couldn't believe it! His beautiful little boy… he was… he was gone?! He began to sob uncontrollably, while he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it through a window. The glass broke into million pieces...**_

_**"No!" he shouted and fell to his knees, crying his heart out.**_

_**He kept shouting." Demetrios! Demetrios, my baby boy!"**_

_**Sobbing uncontrollably, he saw only his little boy. His little boy, who was so innocent. His little boy… He will never see him again. He will never see him laugh anymore and will never hear his voice, hold him tight, kiss his cheeks.**_

_**Vincent sobbed like a baby and was inconsolable. Calinico tried to help him up, but he REFUSED.**_

_**In a flash, his gaze captured Alexia's and he got up. Calinico, the cook, the limo driver and the rest of his staff immediately were on full alert.**_

_**He leaped at her, but they all held him back and some of them stood in front of Alexia.**_

_**Vincent then sobbed. "You! Where were you?! Why did you do this to our son? He is DEAD and this is all your fault!"**_

_**Again, Vincent sank to the floor and cried his heart out…**_

_**()**_

Vincent woke up, gasping loudly. The sheets and pillows were wet from his sweat and tears.

"Demetrios, my baby boy." He whispered, while the tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

**PLEASE DO REVIEW.**

**So you now know who Demetrios was and what happened to him.**

***sobs***

**Ruby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 5. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me. :D **

**Reviews inspire and motivate me to write, so PLEASE do REVIEW. :)**

* * *

Calinico knew that he was taking a huge risk, but he decided to tell Catherine the rest. Something told him that it was for the best; that it was very crucial for her to know about it. Catherine sat silently and listened to him…

()

The next morning Catherine woke up, thinking about what Calinico had told him. Sighing deeply, she got out of bed and went to take a shower. She didn't know what to think anymore. Could the story of the curse be real? No… She wasn't the kind of woman who believed in curses or spells. It was ridiculous! And Vincent even said that it was all fake! Then why was he reluctant to tell her the rest of the story? And she didn't think that he was the kind of man who believed in such things.

Catherine groaned, she was so going to get a head ache thinking about it all. She got dressed and combed her dark hair. Applying some light make-up, she felt her stomach do delicious flip flops. The anticipation of seeing the 'in control' Mr. Keller, made her feel terrified and at the same time, very excited.

She had on a beige summer dress and underneath, she wore her bathing suit. Catherine was planning to take a swim in the blue ocean. Maybe she could use his private beach?

Before walking out the door, she said hi and bye to her dad and grabbed her sunglasses and bag. It was exactly 8:30 in the morning, when she was downstairs. The limo was already waiting for her. God, this man was so punctual!

She stepped inside the car and enjoyed the ride. Calinico welcomed her and escorted her inside. Vincent was reading the morning paper, while drinking a cup of coffee. Her stomach was doing the oh so familiar flip flops. Gosh, she was acting like a 15 year old!

He got up and welcomed her with a smile on his face."Good morning, Catherine."

She smiled and said." Good morning, Vincent."

They were chatting about the island and her job. Also were they talking about his business and about everything else. She enjoyed the breakfast, looking at the man before her. This time, he wasn't wearing a tux like the night before. He had on a plain button down shirt and some jeans. Vincent really looked good in jeans.

His hair was still a bit wet, making him look all the more ruggedly handsome. And his voice… She was mentally slapping herself, because from the first time she heard his voice through the phone, she thought it sounded super attractive. His deep, throaty voice. And now that she could place the voice with the man, it all made perfectly sense. His smile was beautiful too.

"Catherine, are you listening?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course. You were saying?" she asked.

Oh God, she was so busted! She felt a blush coming up and avoided his gaze.

"I asked if you still wanna know the rest of the story?" he said, trying to catch her gaze.

She looked up and nervously began playing with her hair.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

He sighed and began to tell her. Within minutes, he was done.

"And that was it." He said.

Catherine was looking at him and began to feel her **blood boil.**

"So, that's it? There isn't more? The book says that one day a woman who looks like Agathe will return and break the curse. But… in the book is not written **HOW** she could break the curse?!" she spat.

He looked at her, seeing her getting mad and her voice sounded very angry. He didn't know what was going on. Why was she angry?

"Yes, that is it." He replied.

"Nothing else?" she asked.

He saw that she expected more; her fingers were impatiently tapping on the table, while looking him straight in the eyes.

"No." he said.

She had expected that he would leave **THE** most important thing out, but still she was very disappointed and angry. He must have a very good reason to leave things out, but she just hated, **HATED** how he thinks that he could control everything! Maybe he didn't want her to stress her about the curse, but why couldn't he just open up and tell her! Instead of trying to 'protect' her from it, by telling her half truths! Arghh! She had enough!

" Sorry to say this, but Vincent Keller. You are so full of it." She spat and walked away.

Vincent was left behind speechless for a few minutes.

"Catherine. Catherine, wait! Where do you think you're going?" he asked worriedly.

"I am going to take a walk in your garden, if you don't mind!" he heard her voice. She was already out of sight.

He groaned out load and walked inside to grab his phone and went after her. He saw his butler coming from the garden.

"Mr. Vincent, I don't think it's a good idea for miss Catherine to go swimming. The current of the sea is very strong this morning." Calinico stated.

"What? She is going swimming?!" he shouted.

"Yes, she just told me." he replied.

"But why didn't you stop her! It could be very dangerous for her!" he responded.

"I did warn her, but she seemed determined and just kept walking away. I am so sorry, Mr. Vincent." he pleaded.

"Aargh! Don't worry, I'll catch her before she does." Vincent said and took big steps.

()

The path that Catherine had taken, was very well taken care of. It really was a beautiful place. She heard the birds singing and enjoyed nature.

"Mr. Keller, you do have a beautiful estate." She whispered.

She had picked a flower and put it in her hair. Catherine kept walking and walking. It was more than a 30 minute walk. Phew! She finally reached the beach and was just in awe. This private beach was amazing! She pulled her dress over her head and placed it on some bushes.

She then walked on the beach and looked back, before she reached it. Vincent was waving and saying something from afar, but she was too angry with him to listen what he had to say. She jumped in the water and began to swim from the shore.

Vincent reached the beach and saw that at one point, she was struggling with the current! He should go after her! Without thinking, he got rid of his shoes and his shirt and jumped into the cold water. He hadn't been swimming in 3 years, but he was always a very strong swimmer. Since Demetrios, he hadn't been in the water…

Catherine had become very tired and felt like she was losing the battle. She was panicking! This whole time, she tried swimming to the shore, but instead the current brought her further and further away from it. Against her will, Catherine was heading into the open sea!

Vincent swam with all of his strength; his mind refused to give up and forced his body not to!

'God, please don't let this happen. Don't bring her lifeless in my arms.' He prayed silently, his throat closing up.

His heart was ramming against his rib cage. Faster, faster. He had to reach her now! He should safe her!

The moment he reached her, he grabbed her tightly. He never wanted to let her go and she held onto him, like he was her lifeline. Relieved, he began to swim bit by bit to the shore. It took all of his strength and energy, but he managed to do so.

Out of breath, they finally felt land under their feet. Spent, they lied on the beach. Catherine had her eyes closed for a few seconds. She heard how Vincent was breathing; he was really tired. Catherine turned to her side to look at his face; he was taking deep breaths and had his eyes closed.

Okay, she had almost died. But she couldn't help checking him out. He wasn't wearing a shirt…

Sighing deeply, she decided to apologize. He must be furious at her!

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to apologize." He said with his eyes still closed. In his oh so calm voice.

She got up and shouted."I was going to apologize!"

He shook his head and said politely." I am still waiting."

"Aaargh!" she groaned and tried walking away.

He saw it and got up, grabbing her lightly on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? And why in heaven's name did you walk away from breakfast?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"Why? You seriously are going to look me in the eyes and ask me why I left? Seriously?!" she shouted.

"I don't get it. What?" he asked.

"I know, okay. I know that you left very important things out, Vincent. Calinico told me every little detail about the curse. Why? Why would you do that, huh?" she spat.

She was all up in his face. In a split second, she saw his walls falter but just as she thought that he'd explain, he had his walls around him again.

She groaned loudly and tried to walk away, but he was still holding her arm.

"No, you are not walking away again." he said calmly.

"Okay, then tell me! Tell me why you would do it? Why would you leave those things out? I am a big girl. I can handle it. I know that you must have a very good reason why you didn't tell me everything about the curse. But what is it? Why? Let me in on it." she pleaded.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You can tell me. It's about me. Why would you tell me half truths. And besides, you told me that the curse was** FAKE**. So it really did not matter if I know about it, right? It's not so hard to tell me." she said.

Her eyes were pleading. She just wanted him to open up a bit.

"Sorry, Catherine. But we really need to find your dress. You don't want to get sick on your vacation. You must be cold in only your bathing suit." Vincent said calmly.

Catherine couldn't believe her ears."God, you frustrate me! That's you, huh! Vincent Keller. Always calm, nice, friendly and most of all, don't forget this one! Most of all: very polite!" she spat and pulled her hand from his grip.

"I don't get why you are so angry at me. I should be the one who's angry, cause you didn't listen to Calinico when he warned you not to go swimming. What? You think that you're 'immortal' like Agathe?" he asked calmly.

"Then be angry! Be furious at me! Tell me off! Do something! Give me a reaction, any reaction! Besides your freaking politeness and friendliness and…calmness! Give me something! Show me that you are capable to let your guard down and capable to let it out and let go of your 'precious' control. Cause you may want to, but Vincent. You cannot control everything… or everyone. " she said.

He closed his eyes and said." I didn't tell you the whole story, because I didn't want to stress you out. Your father told me that you had to deal with **A LOT** of stress lately. You've been through something horrible in your personal life. He didn't tell me the details, don't worry. So I thought that I wanted to prevent you to know about 'breaking the curse'. I didn't want to drag you into my messed up life. Yeah, I think its **fake** and you know its fake. But still. I bet you are wondering about it since Calinico told you. Asking yourself: what if it weren't fake? Wondering, breaking your head about it, stressing…

I didn't want that for you. I was determined to make sure that you had an amazing, 7 weeks' vacation without any drama, head ache, stress or worry. I wanted you to enjoy your vacation, because that's what your father had asked from me."

She looked up at him and softly said."I am really sorry that I went swimming. I didn't know that the current would be so strong."

Catherine was so happy that he opened up a bit to her.

He smiled at her. She looked so calm right now, compared to the tornado from not long ago.

"Thank you." she said with the softest voice.

"For?" he asked.

"For explaining it to me. For letting me in. For saving my life. I mean it. Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." He said, still smiling at her.

"Okay, you really need some clothes. Cause you're shivering, Catherine." He uttered.

She sighed and said."I think the wind blew away my dress. I don't see it anymore."

"Don't worry, here's my shirt. Wear it, please?" he asked.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I am not the one shivering." He replied.

She grabbed the shirt from him and wore it.

"Okay, I think you are purposely doing this." She said with her hand on her hip.

"Doing what?" he asked, while frowning.

"Being all shirtless and showing off your... six pack, I mean your …body." she mumbled.

She was quite aware of his gorgeous, gorgeous body now that she wasn't angry anymore.

"What did you say?" he asked, smiling widely.

"I didn't stutter." She replied coyly.

"But you mumbled." He said, still smiling.

She then rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh out loud. He too was quite aware of her in her bathing suit earlier. She looked **pretty incredible** in it.

"Where to now, Mr. Keller?" she joked.

"To my small cottage. It's nearby. We're gonna get you some warm clothes. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

She nodded in agreement."I can't wait to see it. Let's get out of here, Mr. AlwaysPolite."

Vincent smiled and thought.' She hasn't run yet. Even though she knows every little detail about 'the curse'. Why hasn't she run yet?'

* * *

**I have planned so much for this story. So many ideas! **

**So PLEASE DO REVIEW to keep me inspired, my lovelies.**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 6. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me. :D**

**Reviews inspire and motivate me to write, so PLEASE do REVIEW. :)**

* * *

Cat was really enjoying the walk to the cottage, while Vincent enjoyed her company just as much. The cottage was just 5 minutes away.

"Okay, Vincent. This is not small. Your cottage is huge! Do you even know the definition of small?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and opened the door for her.

"This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." He replied.

The living room was modern, while the kitchen was cute and old fashioned. There was a fireplace and a small T.V.

"How many rooms are there?" she asked.

"Three." He replied.

"Mr. Vincent Keller, your cottage is too small for me. I can't live with small, not my style." She teased.

He chuckled and began to light the fireplace. Cat began to feel the cold of her body disappear. It was really nice and warm in front of the fire place.

"Okay, let's get you some warm clothes. I need it too, considering you are wearing my shirt." He teased.

Vincent thought his shirt looked better on Catherine than on him. WAY better...

"Hey, but you are the one who offered me the shirt!" she said, while placing her hands on her hips.

He smiled and raised his hand towards her, trying to brush off a dark lock from her face. But just as he was about to do so, she pulled away, gasping lightly. The look on her face changed instantly from a smile to of a person who was startled and scared. He saw that and also how her body tensed up.

"I am… I'm sorry, I just wanted to… brush off a lock from your face." He apologized.

She shook her head and said."No, it's okay. I don't know why I was startled. It's ok, really" she nervously said.

"Are you sure, Catherine?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. So where can I get some warm clothes?" she asked.

"Okay, up here. Follow me, please?" he asked.

Cat walked behind Vincent till they reached a room.

"You can freshen up. And you can pick out whatever you like to wear, Catherine. I will change in the next room." he said politely.

"Thank you." She replied.

Vincent closed the door behind him, giving her privacy. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sighing deeply, she tried to calm herself. He was just trying to brush off a lock of hair. Why did she think that he was going to…

Tears rolled down her cheeks, while she thought about what had happened to her a couple of months ago. She just wanted to move on with her life! Three months did she not come out of her apartment. Three whole months! What happened in the past, is it always going to haunt her?

After she had collected herself, Cat removed his shirt from her body and freshened up. She grabbed a towel and picked out a white skirt and a dark blue blouse. Before wearing it, she traced the only scar on her body with her fingers. Her whole body was nice and smooth…except for that particular scar.

Sighing deeply, she wore the clothes and made sure she looked presentable. Before walking out the bedroom, she ran a comb through her dark hair.

When she walked into the living room, Vincent was already in the kitchen. He was making coffee and looked up the moment he heard her.

They smiled at each other."Aaaaahh, I knew that you're her size. You look very nice." He said.

"Thank you. You look good too." she replied.

'He looked very, very good.' She thought, while she grabbed a stool and sat at the kitchen counter.

She watched him as he worked in the kitchen. A man in the kitchen was always, **always** attractive.

"So, uhum… who's clothes am I wearing?" she asked.

He turned to look at her." They used to belong to my ex." He said softly.

"Ooh, wont she mind?" she asked.

He shook his head and said."No, she has A LOT of clothes. She won't be needing these."

"She's your ex…" she asked curiously.

"My ex-wife." He replied.

"Ooh, your ex-wife." She said."

"Yes." He said, giving her a soft smile.

Vincent had finished making the coffee, so they decided to sit on the couch. Cat sat next to him and drank her coffee. He sure could make one hell of a coffee!

"So, Vincent. I didn't think the coffee would taste this good! Do you cook too?" she asked curiously, while she pulled one leg up to sit more comfortably.

He nodded."Yes, I do. What? You really think that because I have people working for me, that I cannot even bake an egg?" he asked, very amused.

"Well, no… ehh, yes." She laughed, while looking him in the eyes.

"My grandmother was old fashioned. She and Calinico raised me and they made sure that I could do some cooking for myself." He said.

Vincent just blurted that out. He never, **never** talked about his personal life like that. But with her, he felt so comfortable.

"Well, I really like Calinico." She said.

"Well, he seems to like you too. Cause he told you what I was trying to keep from you." He stated, while frowning.

She laughed and said."I'm glad he likes me too."

She wanted to ask him about his grandmother, but she was reluctant to do so. So Cat decided not to.

"So sorry to say this… but you're cottage looks very feminine." Cat said.

He chuckled."Yes." he said and sighed." I , uh… I build this cottage especially for Alexia. My ex-wife. It was uh… a birthday gift. But… uhh, she really didn't like it very much." He explained.

"What? Why? How? She didn't like this place?! But its beautiful! I like everything about it, from the living room to the fire place and the kitchen to the bathroom. Its amazing! She didn't like it?" she blurted out, giving a look of disbelieve.

Vincent had to laugh at her reaction and said."I know, right! I never understood that also. Guess she likes other things?"

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

Cat had a feeling that she was on 'sensitive grounds', but she boldly asked anyway. Will he answer her question?

Vincent took a deep breath and decided to just tell her.

"Well, my ex-wife liked the jet set life. To be in the public eye, she demanded attention to herself. She likes to… to party all night long and get drunk. She loved designer clothes and really liked clubs and… Let's just say she was a party girl who doesn't like nature or this… cottage." He explained.

Vincent was surprised, very surprised how he was able to talk about Alexia that way. How he was able to tell Cat.

'I guess that's just the effect she has on me.' he thought.

"Oh… but did you party with her too?" Cat asked.

He laughed loudly."No, I had other stuff to do. More important stuff." He replied.

"Like managing your empire?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

At the moment, they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"You don't like parties or clubs?" she asked.

"No, I just love the beach and the ocean and nature and…" his voice trailed off.

The fire had warmed up their bodies. Cat felt so safe with him. She felt like she was in a fairy tale in the forest with all the trees and the birds singing and her prince… Vincent?

"That blouse looks so good on you… Dark blue looks good on you." He said, still locking eyes with her.

Two pair of hazel eyes were locked on each other. Like they needed to do that in order to breathe.

"Dark blue is my favorite color. Like my evening dress from last evening..." her voice trailed off.

"Okay, there's this lock of hair on your face. Can I brush it away? I don't wanna startle you like before." He asked.

She nodded."Yeah… you have my perm…" she began, but was cut off by a phone ringing loudly.

Before the phone rang, they both felt like they were hypnotized by each other. But they both got out of it, when they heard the phone.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's Calinico." He apologized.

"It's okay, I'll take a look around if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Yes, you do that." He said and picked up the phone.

Cat was out of sight, so Vincent picked up.

"Hallo." He said.

"Mr. Vincent you have to come home now!" Calinico exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Calinico? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Yorgos. Yorgos is here!" he exclaimed.

Calinico sounded frightened and very worried.

"What… what does he want?" Vincent said, the look on his face becoming expressionless.

"You know. You know what he wants…" the butler said.

"Are you sure? And how in the hell did he ever find out that Catherine is here and looks like Agathe?" Vincent growled.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is that he's determined to break the curse!" he replied, his voice trembling of fear.

"Yorgos." Vincent said and began to curse in Greek.

Calinico had told Catherine the rest of the story, but he himself had left some crucial things out. The Niarxos **family secret**. He did that, because he didn't want to scare the poor girl.

"Mr. Vincent sir, please come home now! Yorgos shouted in my face, saying that he's **SICK and TIRED** of living like a prisoner. He doesn't want to live anymore the way the 2 of you have been living. I really think that he is going to do everything in his power to break the curse, sir." The butler said.

"But he has been able to control it up until now! Why is he doing this? I don't want to drag Catherine in all of this, Calinico. Didn't you try to convince him that the curse is **fake**?" he said.

"I tried, but he just doesn't want to listen, sir. He says that he wants a normal life… he wants to be free." The butler whispered.

In that moment, Vincent knew that he had to protect Catherine. He had to protect her from all the evil in the world. He was determined to keep her from harm. He was determined to protect Catherine from his own cousin…

* * *

**So... what did happen to Cat in the past?**

**And why must Vincent protect her from Yorgos?**

**You wanna know? So PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**It keeps me inspired, my lovelies.**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 7. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me. :D**

**Reviews inspire and motivate me to write, so PLEASE do REVIEW. :)**

* * *

Vincent ended the conversation and went to look for Catherine. She wasn't in the kitchen nor in the first room. Nor was she in the second one. God! What has she done?!

"Catherine!"he called.

Has she gone inside the third room? No… The door was open and there she was, picking up a toy. It was Demetrios' favorite one.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" he asked, his face expressionless.

She immediately let go of Pooh bear and looked at Vincent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. I thought that you said that it was okay to take a look around." She managed to say.

The look on his face, made Cat feel very uncomfortable. He tried to hide it, but she saw the pain in his eyes. And she also saw a broken man.

Vincent felt a gut wrenching pain… Demetrios, my baby boy. Everything that reminded him of his little boy, was still just as Demetrios left it. Vincent never had the courage, never had the heart to get rid of the stuff. His room in the villa was just as he left it. Every piece of clothing was still in the closet and every toy was at the same place.

Now and again, he looked at Demetrios' picture that was hidden safely in his desk drawer. But just looking at it or thinking about him, made him miss his son oh so much. It was too excruciating to put down in words.

Cat saw that he had trouble standing, so she walked towards him and led him out the bedroom. Silently they sat on the couch, while Cat watched him.

"I know that it's a stupid question. But… uhum, are you okay Vincent? You are scaring the hell out of me." she asked worriedly.

He took a deep breath and got up.

"Now I am okay. Let's get out of here, okay?" he asked politely.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided not to push it. Cat reluctantly got up too and together they walked out the door.

()

When they reached the villa, Calinico was already waiting for them at the garden.

"Mr. Vincent! Thank the Gods that you're here! I really need to talk to you in private." He said.

Cat frowned and said."Okay, I'll wait for you at the terras?"

In unison, both men said."No."

Cat placed her hands on her hips and said."Okay, you guys should stop acting so mysterious. What's going on?"

"Please, Catherine. Can you wait here for a couple of minutes?" Vincent asked politely.

Cat wondered what in heaven's name was going on. Vincent was acting like himself again, being oh so polite and calm. She was curious why the two of them were acting so mysterious, but decided to let it go. For now.

"Okay. I won't go anywhere." She replied.

()

''What are we going to do, sir?" Calinico asked concerned.

Vincent let out a deep breath."We as in you and me, Calinico. We're going to protect her from Yorgos. I am going to call her father and invite the both of them over to the villa." He said.

"But Mr. Vincent, you are going to invite the lam to come meet the wolf?" the butler asked in disbelieve.

"Calinico, the best way to protect miss Catherine is to be close to her at all times. You know that Yorgos will find out in which hotel and in which room she's staying at. Do you want him to go look for her and find her?" he asked.

"No,of course not." He said.

"Good. Don't worry, I will make sure that no harm comes over her." Vincent promised.

"Sir, are you going to tell her about 'you know what'." Calinico asked worriedly.

Vincent sighed deeply and said."She has been through so much, Calinico. I don't want to scare her. Let's take it one step at a time, okay?"

The butler nodded in agreement.

"But sir, you are going to have a talk with Yorgos as soon as possible, right?" the butler asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course." Vincent replied.

Yorgos was very stubborn. Vincent didn't think that he was going to listen, but he was sure going to try his very best to get through his cousin's thick head.

With a heavy heart Vincent and Calinico walked towards Catherine.

()

"So are you guys finished plotting?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

Vincent locked eyes with her and said."Yes."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Vincent walked behind her and said.

"Cat, would you like to spend a week in the villa? Ask your father also?"

She was so curious about their behavior. She so wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, I will do it. When can I come over?" she asked.

"Is it okay, if Calinico went along with you now? He will wait for you and your dad in the limo. Then you three can return here?" he asked politely.

Cat had a feeling that something was up. Something huge, but she just couldn't figure out what. And she desperately wanted to find out.

"It's fine with me." she said with a smile.

()

After Cat and his butler drove away in the limo, Vincent walked upstairs. He knew exactly where Yorgos was going to be. Before stepping inside of the library, Vincent took a deep breath.

The moment he walked inside, he got chills up and down his spine. Yorgos was so freaking creepy. The table was filled with pictures of Catherine! Has his cousin gone completely mad?

"Yorgos, what in the hell are you doing?" he asked loudly.

Yorgos turned around and looked at his cousin. The look on his face was even creeping Vincent out.

"She's here, cousin. She has finally returned. We will be free from the curse!" he said.

Vincent shook his head and said."The curse is not real, my cousin. We are not going to drag her into our totally messed up lives. Leave her be."

Yorgos shook his head and said." Our family has been waiting so long for her. She's finally here. I am not letting her slip away, Vincent. You do what you have to, but I am going to break the curse. Aren't you sick and tired to always be alert? Don't you for once just want to let go of your control? Just rip things apart?"

Vincent balled his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and opened them.

"But you have IT under control. Why would you do this, Yorgos? Please, let Catherine be. She doesn't need to know about us. We can live like this, you and I. You and I haven't hurt anyone like our ancestors had. I know it's tragic and the Niarxos family has always had to endure pain. But please, you don't want to drag an innocent young woman into this! " he pleaded.

"No, Vincent! I cannot let her be. I too want happiness. And I too want to have a family. Now is our chance, cousin. Please, make her fall in love with you. Let her break the curse. If you do that, you and I will be free. You and I can be happy again. Don't you want that? I too loved Demetrios.I too felt the pain, when he died. He was our precious little boy. The curse has made us broken men. I lost my love also, because of the curse. Deep down inside you know that the curse is real. You KNOW it, cousin. Please, I cant control it anymore. I cant, I am not strong like you. Please, I beg of you." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Vincent took a seat on a chair and contemplated what to do.

"Cousin, I have done something horrible! I lost my temper and had harmed a man. So you see, I cannot control it anymore. And I am afraid that I will be hurting more people if you don't break the curse." He said.

"But Yorgos, didn't you do as I have thought you? The moment you feel anger rising, you have to take deep breaths and think of things that calm you. That's how I do it." Vincent said.

"I am not as strong as you. And don't even try to talk me out of it. You and I both know, that this what we have to battle every second of the day, is _**not **_a disease! It's a curse! Its inside our bodies and it wants to come out and destroy! Does she know?" Yorgos asked.

Vincent shook his head."No. She does know about the curse and everything, but she doesn't know about this part of the curse. Calinico left that part out. He didn't want to scare her." he said.

"Please, cousin. I cannot take this anymore. I cannot control what is inside of me. Lately I have been keeping myself locked up. Please." Yorgos begged.

At that very moment, Vincent knew that the curse was indeed real. Vincent silently looked at Yorgos, the wheels in his head turning. His cousin had almost convinced him the opposite of what he initially had planned. He should be thinking about protecting Catherine. Instead, he thought what it would feel like to be free... Vincent also wanted to be free. But using this beautiful, young woman to reach his goal? Was he that selfish?!

* * *

**So... what will he do?**

**And... what did Calinico not tell Cat? She knows about how the curse can be broken. But still... he left a very crucial thing out about the curse.**

**What is it? **

**You wanna know? So PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**It keeps me inspired, my lovelies.**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 8. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you guys! THANK YOU for the wonderful, AMAZING reviews! KEEP them coming. They mean the world to me. :D**

**Reviews inspire and motivate me to write, so PLEASE do REVIEW. :)**

* * *

For just one split second, Vincent wanted to give in to the idea of being free. His whole life, he had to keep his anger in control. When he was a little boy, his grandmother and Calinico brought him and Yorgos to the best doctors in the world. They thought at first, that it was a disease. A genetic one, but no matter what the doctors did to them. It didn't help at all. When they both were 10 years old, they had been injected with all kinds of serums and medicine.

The day Vincent almost died after being injected with a 'medicine', his grandmother decided to stop it all. She couldn't handle seeing the 2 boys suffer again and again. They were so young and already had to endure pain of that magnitude.

Vincent asked her countless times."Grandma, will the medicine work this time?"

It pained her so much to hear the hope in his voice, expecting a positive outcome. But the doctors never gave them good news. She didn't want the 2 boys to suffer anymore and have false hope, so that day she accepted the fact that Vincent and Yorgos would never be 'cured'.

Calinico and Vincent's grandmother, decided to teach the two boys to control their anger and rage. By the time Vincent was 11, he had mastered to control his temper. Since that time, he was always friendly, polite, in control and very calm. No matter what happened or how much someone tested him, he stayed always, **always** calm and polite. In his whole life, he could count how many times he had let his anger get the best of him. And every time that happened, he felt like he was on top of the world and felt like no one was able to touch him. But the aftermath of him losing control was devastating!

So that's why he always, always had to be **IN CONTROL**. When Demetrios died, he had lost control and almost harmed Alexia. But luckily the others had kept him at bay. If they weren't there, he was pretty sure that the consequences would've been disastrous for her and Vincent.

That day Vincent filed for divorce and gave her a big amount of money. Calinico gave her the message and from that day, he hadn't seen her again.

Vincent wanted out. He didn't want to be a prisoner anymore in his own body, but… But getting to know Catherine, even if he had just met her, made him feel a lot of things that were so new to him. With Alexia, he never felt this way. He 'thought' that he once loved his ex- wife, but he sure was mistaken. But with Cat, he felt a connection. A very strong one. With her, he felt comfortable. With her, he felt like he could tell her anything. Like he could tell his deepest, darkest secret.

Even if he had just met her, he felt protective of her. He would never, **never** do as Yorgos wanted. He could never use her in any way. So even though he wanted to be free, he decided that she deserved a life of her own choice. He could never deceive her in any way. Vincent could never have the heart to ask her to give up everything for him. Even though it meant that he was going to live like a prisoner till the day he died…

"No! No, Yorgos. I will not do it. I will not drag her in our messed up life! Get out of my house now. And don't you dare come near her!" Vincent shouted.

The thought of Yorgos trying to get near Catherine was making him feel sick in his stomach. He began to feel a sharp pain in his fingers and around the gums in his mouth. His head felt like it was about to explode… No.. he had to control himself! Taking deep breaths and thinking about Cat's pretty, pretty dimples, made him relax. The sharp pain he felt, slowly faded till it was gone completely.

Vincent then opened his eyes and locked eyes with his cousin.

In an instant, Yorgos' mood changed. His sadness changed instantly into desperation and rage. He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood, his own cousin, would choose 'her' over him! At that moment, Yorgos felt his control slipping away…

Vincent was on full alert, but wasn't afraid of Yorgos. Vincent had always been the stronger one and Yorgos knew it too. He was no match for Vincent.

"I will break the curse, Vincent! I will find a way, even if I have to force your precious Catherine!" he shouted.

"You cannot force her, cousin. It won't work. You know that. Now leave and don't you dare try to touch one hair on Catherine's head." Vincent said calmly, but still on full alert.

Yorgos threw Vincent one last deadly glare and in minutes he was gone.

Vincent sank onto the couch and sighed deeply. He knew that he hasn't seen the last of Yorgos. Vincent still had to protect her from his own cousin. But he was planning to do so without her knowing.

()

Thirty minutes after Yorgos had left, Cat and her father arrived with Calinico. Vincent made sure that two bedrooms were ready for his two guests. The maids had cleaned the rooms and made the beds. When Calinico showed Catherine her room, she gasped softly. It was huge and very tidy. She felt like a princess in a castle, being surrounded by maids and the other staff.

Vincent invited her and her dad to have dinner later in the evening. Catherine decided to shower and take a look around the villa. Her father was resting, while she walked out her bedroom door. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress with her hair down. She wore matching slippers and had on a charm bracelet with a matching necklace that belonged to her mother.

Walking through the halls, she greeted Vincent's employees. She asked where Vincent was and heard that he was resting also. She was too excited to be able to take a nap, so she asked Calinico if she may go to the library. He smiled and gave her permission.

But before she reached the library, she came across a bedroom. The door was painted sky blue.

"This was Mr. Demetrios' room." She heard a voice behind her say.

She was startled and yelped. It was one of the maids.

"Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"No. It's okay. Uhummm.. who's room is this?" she asked curiously.

"Demetrios. Mr. Vincent's son… he died almost 3 years ago." she whispered sadly, her voice trembling.

Cat saw that her eyes were welling up, but the woman avoided her gaze and muttered a 'sorry' and walked away.

Cat did not expect this at all. Vincent had a son?! And he died? Her throat closed up, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one. God! The man that she was beginning to like very much, had lost a child? She couldn't even imagine how he must've felt. She couldn't imagine how he was able to live with such a big loss. No wonder he acted that way, when she held the toy in her hand. It must have belonged to Vincent's son. God! Why did she go to that room? The look in his eyes was full of pain, when he saw her with the toy. She wished that she could take away his sorrow and pain. Maybe one day, she could ask Vincent about it. Maybe, just **maybe** he would confide in her.

Calinico was right. Life had been very cruel to Vincent…

()

After she had collected herself, she decided to walk further to the library. With aching heart, she thought about this nice and calm man. How did he do it? How was he able to stay so calm at all times? She on the other hand had the temperament of her mother. Full of life, but usually stressed about the smallest things.

Vincent… Why was she drawn to him? He was so mysterious, like he had deep, dark secrets. But still, he was able to make her feel that she was safe with him. Utterly and completely safe… Strange..

She went up the stairs and finally reached the library. Stepping inside, made her heart speed up. There it was. The painting of Agathe. Catherine went closer and studied the painting. It amazed her how much she looked like Agathe…

She grabbed 'the book' Vincent had read and took a seat in a chair. She looked at the contents of it. Cat wasn't the kind of girl who believed in curses, but she was so curious. Vincent was right, she did think about 'the curse' a lot. There were pictures of Vincent's ancestors. Page after page did she look at the pics until she reached page 118.

There she was. A pic of Agathe… and in the picture she was wearing, she was wearing…

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Catherine exclaimed.

Her heart was beating erratically, while her hands trembled. What is this? How?

Cat was still shocked, when the library door opened. Calinico walked inside and asked how she was doing. Catherine got up and mumbled something he couldn't make out, walking out of the library. He frowned and grabbed the book. Calinico wondered what had made her act so strangely. What was she looking at?

He saw that she was looking at the pic of Agathe. Okay, she already has seen the painting. So why did Catherine act... oh! But then he remembered seeing something _**small **_that Catherine was wearing.

What she was wearing just now, was the same what Agathe was wearing in the picture…

* * *

**So... what was it? What was Agathe wearing?**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**It keeps me inspired, my lovelies.**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 9. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews.**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

Catherine needed fresh air. She walked out of the villa and walked into the garden. Her discovery of just now, gave her mixed emotions. She couldn't comprehend the things that she was discovering. First the uncanny resemblance that she had with Agathe, a woman who washed up here long ago. And now she's discovered that that same woman owned the same jewelry as she did. There was no mistake!

The necklace and charm bracelet looked exactly the same! Her dad gave the 2 jewelry to her, after her mom died. Vanessa loved the 2 pieces so much, wearing it only on special occasions. It was a family heir loom, a gift from a very good friend of the family long ago.

How is it possible? She didn't understand it. Why is all of this happening? Her head told her that curses are NOT REAL, but her heart and guts told her otherwise. Could this be real? Calinico told her that in the book was written, that Agathe will one day return to break the curse and she will carry with her, roses made of gold. A tear escaped her eye, cause she was so confused!

Her charm bracelet was made of gold and the charms were the shape of roses! The pendant of her necklace was also the shape of a golden rose. She was at the end of her rope…

Vincent told her that the curse was fake, Calinico didn't say if it was real or fake and the old woman totally believed and said that it was real. And she didn't know what to think anymore.

Her mind was so consumed by the curse and everything, that she didn't realize that she walked out of the garden and ended up taking the 2nd path. The 1st path led to the beach. At the end of the path she took, she saw an open field and in the middle of it, there was a cemetery. Cat walked towards it and just as she was about to reach it, she saw the old woman from the day before.

She frowned and reluctantly walked further till she reached her.

"Hallo, my child." She greeted Cat with a smile.

Cat greeted her also, while she watched how the woman placed flowers on the graves. Red roses!

"Who lies here?" Cat asked.

"Mr. Vincent Keller's ancestors." She answered.

"Oh." She replied.

The woman looked Cat in the eyes and said. "I see that you have met Mr. Vincent."

Cat nodded in agreement, while the woman placed her hand on hers.

"You and he are two of one kind. You two have been through so much, tragedies in both your lives have occurred. You don't know it, but the Gods have brought you to him. I can see it in your eyes that you are not a believer, my child. But if you look, you will notice all the signs. The signs are there. You just have to open up your mind and heart to it all." She said, still smiling.

"You're right. I do not believe; I am so confused right now." Cat told her, her voice trembling.

"When you have opened up your mind and have discovered that it's all real, you need to let him mend your heart. And you need to mend his. I see in your eyes that you are living with a heavy burden. And I also see the pain that you are carrying with you. Give him the chance to help you heal." She said, while squeezing Cat's hand lightly.

Tears were pooling in Catherine's eyes, because being reminded of her bad experience with her ex, made a wave of pain go through her heart.

"I know that you have just met him, but didn't you feel it from the first time you met? The connection, the feeling that you know him from somewhere? And isn't it so that you feel **completely safe** in his presence? That's how Agathe felt when she was with her true love, Soterios." The woman said her voice sounding so sure.

Catherine didn't understand how she knew all this. How? And who is she?

"You want to know how I know all of this? It's written in a book, a book I own. You are destined for each other. It's no coincidence that you're here. Do you believe in destiny, my child?" she asked.

Cat shook her head and whispered."No."

"Well, maybe if you opened up your mind, you are able to do so. Only you can help him break the curse, my dear. It's not going to be easy; there will be a lot of obstacles in the way. You just have to listen to your heart instead of your head." She said and walked away.

"Wait!" she shouted.

The woman turned around and raised her eyebrow." Yes?"

Catherine let out a deep breath and said." Who are you? And can you show me 'the book' one day?"

She nodded and smiled."I will bring you it."

With that she walked away and disappeared into the forest.

Catherine's head was spinning like crazy. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But the signs were there so clearly. No! It can't be…

()

Vincent woke up from his nap and took a shower. It was almost dark out, so he lit the light of his room. The anticipation of seeing Catherine was making his heart swell. He was thinking about her and just as he was about to wear his jacket, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he said.

It was Calinico; he had a worried look on his face. "Sir, uhum… we can't find Miss Catherine." He blurted out.

Vincent frowned."What? What do you mean, you can't find her?" he said calmly.

"This afternoon, when you were napping, she was in the library. I went to check on her, but she looked kind of spooked. And after that, I didn't see her anymore, sir." He said.

"What? What could've spooked her so, Calinico?" he asked concerned.

The butler sighed deeply and told him about the 2 piece jewelry: that she saw Agathe in the picture wearing them. And… that Catherine was also wearing the exact replica of that 2 piece set.

"Why did you let her go?" he asked, his voice sounding angry.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's very fast." He replied, his voice very apologetic.

It was getting dark out and she was out there in the woods?! Vincent's stomach began to turn. What if something had happened to her? What if Yorgos… He immediately walked out his room, taking huge steps.

Mr. Chandler was worried too about Cat. He saw Vincent coming down the stairs and said.

"I am coming along with you." He said.

"I think it's best if I go alone. It's getting dark fast, please stay. I promise that I will bring your daughter back safely. I promise." He said, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

With that, Vincent walked out the front door, hoping and praying that Yorgos wasn't involved in any of this. In record time, Vincent reached the place where he had to choose a path. The first or the second one? Which did she take? It was then, when he saw the old woman.

"Galya, have you seen…" he asked, but was cut off by her.

"She has taken the 2nd path. I saw her and talked to her about it." She said.

"Okay, thank you." He replied and walked passed her.

"Mr. Vincent, I have hope that she will break the curse." She said.

Vincent immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Tomorrow. Please come to my place, tomorrow okay? I 'd like to speak to you about her." He said and walked further.

Galya had a feeling that he was trying to fight it. So she walked behind him and said."Don't fight it, Mr. Vincent. Let her help you break the curse."

Vincent ignored her and took bigger steps, leaving the old woman behind.

()

Catherine was lost! She was totally and utterly lost! It was dark and cold and she was frightened!

"Damn it!" she grunted.

She mentally slapped herself. After the old woman had left, Catherine walked further instead of walking back. She came across a hill and decided to check it out. Without realizing that the sun was setting, she climbed it. And when she had reached it, she noticed that it was getting dark. With haste, she decided to go back, but got lost in the forest.

"Aaargh! It looks like I am walking in circles!" she scolded herself.

"Aha! I see the open field." She whispered and smiled widely.

And just as she was about to take the first step on the field, she heard a voice say.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we lucky this evening."

She yelped out loud and turned around. A strange man was eying her. Something about him made her think of Vincent, but… he had a creepy look on his face. Cat was terrified.

Without looking back, she began taking big steps away from him.

"Leave me alone." she said, her voice trembling of pure fear.

But she could still hear him following her.

"Wait Miss Catherine. Let me introduce myself." He said.

She kept walking and didn't even turn around. It was dark, cold and this stranger was scaring the hell out of her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She was so scared that her heart hammered against her rib cage.

'Vincent. Where are you?' she prayed in silence.

But Vincent wasn't here. Was he looking for her? He must be, because he would never let anything or anyone harm her. She wished so bad that Vincent was here…

"Get away from me." she said, her voice shaky.

She had almost crossed the open field, the strange man still on her heels.

"Miss Catherine Chandler. I need your help. You do help people in need, right? I mean you are a lawyer." He said mockingly.

She ignored him and just as she was about to take a step on the path, the stranger grabbed her and pushed her against a tree, making her hit her head on it. Very hard. She immediately sank to the ground. But just before she lost consciousness, she was able to hear a skin crawling sound. Wolves? Fighting wolves? And then it went dark before her eyes…

* * *

**Review?**

**Ruby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 10. :)**

**sarahnicholson08: You asked for a longer chapter? Well, here it is. :)**

******And thank you guys for the reviews. :D**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

JT Forbes was looking out the helicopter, thinking about the call he received 24 hours ago. It was Vincent's butler, saying that he was needed in Tinos. Sighing deeply, he couldn't imagine how his long time friend had the strength to live his life. Tragedies after tragedies he had to experience and still, he was able to get up in the morning and live another day.

When his son died, 3 years ago, Vincent was inconsolable. Calinico also called him and without thinking twice, JT was in Tinos within 24 hours. When he arrived at the villa, Vincent had left a trail of destruction! Vincent rearranged his bed room and the living room. JT found him in the library on his knees with a picture of Demetrios in his hand, sobbing. He was a totally different man; JT almost didn't recognize him. He had dark bags under his eyes and he rambled about the curse.

Vincent hadn't eaten and showered for almost a week, he hadn't gone to work. And they hadn't held the funeral for his son, cause Vincent **REFUSED** to bury his little boy. It took JT all night to try to get through to him. And finally he was able to get Vincent to take a shower and eat something. Two days later, Vincent buried his baby boy. His face, a picture of calmness. Outsiders would think that he had a cold heart, but JT and Vincent's employees knew better.

JT stayed a week in Tinos. He stayed till he knew that Vincent was going to be okay. With a heavy heart, he went back home. Cause he didn't want to leave his best friend alone in a huge empty villa. A villa where his son had died. A place where Demetrios didn't walk and ran through the halls anymore. He really didn't want to leave, but he had to go back home to his job and life.

The whole time that he was at Vincent's, he kept his emotions to himself. But the second he arrived home, he let his tears flow. Demetrios was such a good little boy. He was an amazing kid. Why? Why did something like this, had to happen? He never liked Alexia, but from that day he hated her!

And now, he is back in Tinos. The reason was yet again a tragedy that has struck Vincent. But this time it was Vincent whose life was in danger. Chills went up and down his spine, thinking about the worst. No! He should think positive! Vincent will be okay. He is a very strong person, physically and mentally. He will get through this. He will get better.

After he stepped out of the helicopter, he got into the limo. When he arrived at the villa, Calinico immediately welcomed him inside.

They went to the library and JT took a seat, while the butler poured two drinks, one for himself.

After JT accepted his, Calinico sat next to him."I am so glad you're here, sir." Calinico said, while drinking his scotch. And continued.

"Sorry that you have to see this, but I always drink when I'm worried." He said nervously.

"It's okay, Calinico. Tell me what happened, from the start please." JT said, while taking a sip from his drink.

The butler told him the whole story.

After it all sank in, JT said."So, uumm… it's all true? The curse and everything? Also that Agathe has returned? And Vincent believes this?"

The butler shook his head."Deep down, Mr. Vincent does believe in it, but ummm, he doesn't want miss Catherine involved in any of it."

"I got to see her. She looks kind of like Agathe?" he asked curiously.

The butler shook his head and replied."Nope, she looks **EXACTLY** like Agathe. And she's very nice too. I like her. "

JT thought very hard."Okay, but when he carried her here. Was he in his 'you know what' form?" he asked.

The butler nodded in agreement, while sipping his drink constantly.

JT's mouth fell open."Wow. I've known Vincent for so long, but never have I seen him in his 'you know what' form." He replied.

The butler said."I have seen him and Yorgos many times in their 'you know what' form, but let me tell you… I will never get used to it."

"Scary?" JT asked.

The butler shook his head." No, **very** scary." He replied.

"Did Mr. Chandler see Vincent in his ..." he asked, but the butler shook his head.

"No, when he saw Mr. Vincent, he had already changed back." Calinico answered.

"That's a relieve. Cause I really wouldn't know how we could explain if he saw Vincent like that." JT said.

"I know what you mean, sir." The butler replied.

"So, what did ummm… what kind of damage did Vincent do on his cousin?" JT asked.

"He is in intensive care." The butler replied.

JT drank his glass till it was empty."So, they fought because of Catherine? Yorgos wanted to try to break the curse with her help. But Vincent didn't want that?" he asked.

The butler nodded." Do you know Galya? She was a very good friend of Vincent's grandmother."

"Yes, I think I've met her once or twice. Is she the one who always tries to convince Vincent that the curse is real?"

"Yes, she's the one. Well, apparently she saw Catherine that afternoon and talked to her. And that evening, when Galya walked back home, she saw that Yorgos was following miss Catherine. She tried to out walk him, but he was too fast for her. Vincent saw that Yorgos had pushed miss Catherine against the tree. Well, from that moment, all hell broke loose. Galya was terrified and hid behind some bushes, but she was able to see the whole fight." Calinico explained.

JT stared at one spot and asked."Did uuhh… did Catherine see the fight too? Did she see them both in their 'you know what' form?"

Calinico shook his head."No, we don't think so. She was already unconscious." he said.

"So, listen closely. When Catherine asks about what happened, we are going to make up a story, okay? She has been through too much. I think its very bad for her, if she knew the truth. And I think Vincent would approve of this." JT said, while Calinico nodded in agreement.

"Mr. JT, I have to say this though. When Mr. Vincent carried her… when he brought her here… you should've seen the look on his face. Even in his 'not human' form, you could see that he cared so much for her and was worried about her. I always thought that the moment he changed, that he wasn't capable of having and feeling any human emotions. I guess I was dead wrong." The butler said.

JT wasn't able to say anything back.

"You should've seen the desperation in his eyes, the pain and hurt. He was beyond terrified for her life. Though he too was very badly injured, he only thought of her injuries." The butler said softly.

JT sighed deeply and asked."So, when can we uumm… see Vincent?"

After hearing that question, Calinico closed his eyes, while a tear rolled down his cheek.

()

Catherine still had her eyes closed, but from afar she heard people talking. Her whole body ached tremendously. It felt like heavy bricks were placed all over her body. She wasn't able to move any part of her body without feeling the pain. Trying to open her eyes, she did her very best to make out who was speaking. Two voices: one belonged to her father and the second she couldn't quite make out. She had a splitting head ache and wondered why it was so difficult to open her eyes.

Okay, the last thing she remembered was that icky man following her, he grabbed her, she then hit her head on the tree and then it went dark before her eyes. But… but before she lost consciousness, she heard a sound. God! Just thinking about that, made her skin crawl. It was a sound like of wolves or bears or… she couldn't quite place the sound. It sounded like a Beast? No… two beasts? She wasn't sure.

Slowly she was finally able to open her eyes and saw her father standing near the window.

"Da… dad." She croaked.

Her father immediately hurried to her bed side and held her hand.

"Catherine, my baby. How do you feel, honey?" he asked worriedly.

She groaned softly."Well, I uumm… have one split… splitting head ache." She managed to say.

Her father took her in his arms and said."Well, you are here now. What happened, hon? Did you get lost?"

She sighed deeply and whispered."Yes. At night its really scary out there."

"You are safe here with us, sweetie." He said, his voice trembling a bit.

Then she thought of Vincent."By the way, where is our host? Where's Vincent?" she asked.

At that moment, the other person spoke."He's in bed like you. Vincent was attacked that same night."

The man said that Vincent was in bed, but he left out a very important part.

She frowned and looked at the man. He had on glasses and had a kind voice.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am JT Forbes. Vincent's long time friend. We met each other in school and from then on he never was able to get rid of me." he said jokingly.

She was trying to chuckle, but it hurt too much. So she just smiled and shook his hand. His handshake was firm and his smile was really nice. She had a feeling that she was going to like this JT.

"Nice to meet you, JT." She said.

"Likewise, miss Catherine." He replied.

"Oh, please call me Catherine or Cat. Whichever you prefer." She responded.

"Okay, I like Cat better. Catherine is such a long name." he answered.

She made a chuckling sound, but then it sank in what JT said. Vincent was hurt? No! ."So, how is Vincent now? How bad are his injuries? He was attacked? Omg! Attacked by what?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Catherine was really worried about him. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly her stomach was tied into knots. God! He wasn't hurt badly, was he? A strange feeling came over her. She just _**had**_ to see him. Now. **Right now**!

"Where is he? I gotta see him." she said, trying to get up.

Both her father and JT stopped her."Whoa, Cat. Please, you are not well enough to get up yet. Sit down,please?" JT said.

"Listen to him, honey. Don't try to get up yet. You must've hit your head very hard. Do you remember how that happened?" her father asked.

She remembered every detail, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know about the stranger and the sound she heard.

Cat shook her head."No, I uuh… I am not really sure how it happened. Maybe I slipped…" she said.

The two men seem to believe her, making her let out a breath of relieve.

"How long have I been in bed? And who found me?" she asked.

"Well, you have been out of consciousness for 2 days now. Vincent, he found you. He went looking for you, when your dad and he realized that you must've gotten lost in the woods. He saw you lying near the tree. And just as he was about to get you, he was attacked by a wild animal." JT explained.

Cat frowned."Wild animal? Don't you mean wild **animals**? Because I swear that I remember hearing **MORE** than one animal." She stated.

"Well, Vincent said 1 animal." JT replied.

"Okay, I take his word for it. Besides, I hit my head so…" she answered.

Catherine was 100 % sure that she heard more than 1 animal, but she didn't want to get into it now.

"And then what happened? He was attacked and then?" she asked.

"Then somehow he was able to scare off the beast. I think he grabbed a wooden stick. Then he grabbed you and walked back here." JT explained.

Oh, God. Vincent was wounded and still was able to carry her here! A tear escaped her eye. He put his life on the line for her. Realizing what he had done for her, made her throat close up. She began to sob loudly, so her father took her in his arms.

"It's okay, honey. You're safe now." He whispered.

But Catherine wasn't crying because she still was afraid. She was crying, because she realized that Vincent had saved her. Yet again. Maybe if he didn't show up in time, that icky stranger would've hurt her, those wild animals could've killed her. He was like her personal protector. Her coming here to Tinos, was it really not a coincidence but destiny?

After she had calmed down a bit, she pulled herself from her father's embrace."It's my fault that Vincent was attacked. If I hadn't gone for a walk, he didn't have to… to come for me." she said,her voice trembling.

"No, Cat. It's not your fault, okay. Please don't think that. It's a forest, there are animals living in it. It was late and at night, they usually come out. They probably were just defending themselves, maybe are more afraid of us than we are of them. You were not at fault here, okay?" JT said firmly. He didn't want her to feel guilty.

"But how is he? How bad are his wounds?" she asked.

JT sighed deeply and looked at her, then at her father and then back at her. Mr. Chandler closed his eyes, trying so hard to keep his composure. He had to be strong for his daughter. Vincent promised him that he was going to bring his girl safely back. And he did. He did keep his promise. But… but it came with a price…

She saw hesitation in JT's eyes and at that moment, she knew that it was bad. Really bad.

"He uumm… he is hurt badly and uumm… he is at the moment in intensive care." JT managed to say.

The second she heard that, the room started to spin uncontrollably. Her eyes immediately welled up, her tears flowing down her cheeks. In her head she imagined Vincent carrying her to the villa, while he himself was wounded very badly. She imagined him carrying her with his last strength down the long path. She imagined how he struggled, carrying her in his arms, while he bled almost to death. She imagined how painful his wounds must've been and yet he made sure that he brought her safely back. She imagined how the wild animal clawed at his flesh and…

It became too much for her to take. Again it went dark before her eyes, but not before she asked.

"Will he live?"

* * *

**A/N: Will he?**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 11. :)**

**I read that most of you wanted a POV of Vincent, when he carried Catherine back home that night. That will surely come, I promise. :)**

******And thank you guys for the reviews! :D**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

JT was sitting on the balcony, having breakfast. He was deep in thought, wondering how Vincent hadn't woken up yet. It has been 5 days. Calinico poured him some coffee and asked.

"Mr. JT, what's on your mind, sir?"

JT sighed."One thing is bothering me. I don't understand why he is still unconscious, Calinico. Vincent is much stronger than Yorgos. How was he able to hurt Vincent so?" He asked, while frowning.

Calinico took a seat and looked JT in the eyes." The doctor told me that Mr. Vincent was stabbed in his chest. The blade nearly missed his heart." The butler whispered.

"What? Stabbed? Yorgos stabbed him? Did this happen before they fought with their... their claws?" JT whispered the last word.

The butler nodded in agreement." It seems so. Galya told me that Mr. Vincent warned Yorgos first. He wasn't the one who attacked first. Mr. Vincent tried to talk to Yorgos, but when he got close to him. Yorgos stabbed him with the blade. So Mr. Vincent was already weakened by that wound. And when they both were in their 'you know what' form, he still was able to do a lot of damage on Yorgos. Even though, Mr. Vincent lost a lot of blood."

JT shook his head."So, Vincent really did a number on his cousin, huh?" he stated.

"Yes, Yorgos' whole body is covered with claw marks. Deep ones." the butler whispered.

JT cringed at the thought." So except for that stab wound, Vincent didn't have any other injuries?" he asked.

"Yes, some claw marks. One very deep one and two shallow ones." the butler replied. He too was cringing.

"So, isn't the doctor going to report the stab wound to the Police?" JT asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Calinico shook his head."No, he is a family friend. He will keep quiet about it. Don't worry, sir." the butler responded.

Relieved, JT drank his coffee further and concentrated on reading his paper. He just wished so bad that Vincent will be his old self again. He could only hope and pray.

()

At the moment, Catherine was taking a stroll in the garden. Her father and JT were out for the day, so she had some time for herself. Calinico was in the villa, getting ready to go to the hospital with her. She was touching a red rose and thought of Vincent. Just the thought of him, made her happy and sad. Calinico and JT had told her so much about Vincent, it broke her heart knowing how cruel life had been for him.

She asked JT how his son died. At first he was reluctant to tell her, but he eventually told her. She couldn't believe how Vincent lost his son. It was unimaginable for her how a mother could be like that.

Vincent was such a strong man, physically and mentally. Even when life brought him down to his knees, he found the strength to get up again. And again. And again.

She admired him so. And her heart told her that she was beginning to like him very, very much. The thought scared her to death, cause she wasn't ready to let a man into her heart. Not yet anyway. But nothing terrified her more than the thought of losing him, the thought of not being able to tell him that she admired him, the thought of not being able to thank him for saving her life. Yet again.

Cat was so consumed by her thoughts, that she didn't notice Calinico walking towards her.

"Miss Catherine, are you ready?" he asked.

She looked up and said."Yes, I am."

She walked behind Calinico, but not before picking a red rose and putting it in the pocket of her coat.

()

The drive to the hospital was relaxing. Calinico entertained her with stories from old Greece. She liked listening to the stories he told.

"Calinico, this morning I saw you talking with the old woman from the woods. Did she ask for me?" she asked curiously.

"Galya? No miss, she didn't. She was asking how Vincent was doing. Galya was a very good friend of Vincent's grandmother. She was worried about him." he replied.

"Oh, she didn't ask for me? Cause she promised to show me 'a book'." She responded.

Calinico shook his head and wanted to ask her which book. But just as he was about to, the limo stopped in front of the hospital.

"We're here." Cat said, her voice trembling.

Suddenly nervousness came over her, fear was not far behind. She desperately wanted to see Vincent, but she was so scared. Even though her heart hammered against her rib cage, she found the courage to walk into the hospital behind Calinico.

They were in the elevator, when she nervously tapped with her heels. The air-conditioning was on, but still it felt like it wasn't cool enough. Calinico saw her reaction and worriedly asked.

"Are you okay, miss Catherine? Are you sure you are capable to see him?"

Letting out a deep breath, she held onto the butler. She shook her head.

"Calinico, I don't know." She said, her eyes welling up.

"I don't know if I…" she tried to explain.

"Do you need me to call your father? Do you want to go back to the villa?" he asked.

"No!" she said, while closing her eyes.

Her eyes were welling up."I need to see him." she whispered.

The butler nodded and squeezed her hand lightly in encouragement.

"Breathe, just breathe miss." He said, smiling at her.

She did as he instructed, making her calm down a bit. The elevator dinged and they stepped out on the 15th floor. Catherine knew that she was getting closer… to him. She, Catherine Chandler, was about to see him. The man who risked his life for her. The man who made her feel safe with one single look, one single smile, one single word.

Dadum, dadum, dadum. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Mixed emotions came over her. After waiting impatiently for 2 long days, she was finally going to see him. The doctor said that Vincent needed time to heal. They weren't sure when he was going to wake up, but he had a very good chance.

When he was brought into surgery, they weren't sure if he was going to make it through the night. But after surgery, the doctors were amazed how he was healing. In record time, his wounds were closing up. But they were just waiting for the moment that he would open his eyes.

"His room is just around the corner, miss Catherine." The butler said, still holding her hand.

And just as Calinico was about to open the door, JT walked towards them.

They both stopped in their tracks. JT looked not amused. Cat frowned and asked.

"JT, where's my dad? And what's wrong?"

JT sighed deeply and said."Your dad is in the market place. He wanted to take some pictures. You know, tourists stuff."

"Okay, but everything's fine with Vincent?" she asked worriedly.

He hesitated."Uummm, yeah. Everything's peachy." He retorted.

Cat frowned and said."Okay, spit it out. Come on." Catherine said.

JT took his glasses off and cleaned it, then placed it back on his nose.

"Gah! Okay, the** 'evil hag**' is here!" he blurted out.

The look on Calinico changed instantly. He let go of Catherine's hand and said."What?! What is she doing here?! Huh? What does she want?!" he asked loudly, his voice trembling of anger.

Catherine was startled, she had never seen Calinico like this. He was furious!

He opened the hospital door and there she was. Alexia, Vincent's ex-wife. She was sitting next to Vincent's bed, holding his hand. Her mascara was smudged, her tears rolling down her face. She looked broken, beyond sad and she kept saying:"I'm sorry" and "Please, come back to me."

Seeing her holding Vincent's hand, broke Catherine's heart into a million pieces. It pained her so much, seeing that Vincent's ex-wife was the one trying to make him come back. Was she still in love with him? Was he still in love with her? It seemed like she hasn't stopped loving him… maybe, just maybe Vincent hasn't stopped loving her?

Her throat immediately closed up, sadness and jealousy flaring inside of her. Just the thought that Vincent still had feelings for his ex-wife, made her want to wish that the ground would open and swallow her whole.

Catherine was frozen at her spot. She didn't know what to do. She saw Calinico talk to Alexia. They were kinda having an argument in Greek. She looked at the two people arguing, but didn't understand what was going on.

"JT, what are they fighting about? Shouldn't they be quiet? Vincent needs his rest. Are you going to stop them?" she asked, kind of panicking.

He shook his head."I am not going to come in between those two. Nope! No, definitely not. The butler will not listen to me and that **gold digging, evil hag** will only get on my freaking nerves. So, to answer your question. Nope, I am not coming in between those two."

Catherine sighed deeply, took a seat in a chair and waited. After a few minutes, she saw Alexia walk out the hospital room. She looked beyond pissed and stopped for a moment, looking at Catherine. If looks could kill, Catherine would be lying dead on the ground by now.

"So, you're her? Vincent's tramp?!" she shouted and scoffed.

Catherine couldn't believe her ears! What did she call her?! Oh, no. Oh, no she didn't! Vincent's ex-wife is not going to get away with calling her that!

Just as Cat was about to stand up and defend herself, JT stepped in between the 2 women.

"Alexia, just go. We all know that you don't give a crap about Vincent. The only reason why you're here is cause you want money! That's it, right? Tomorrow morning, come to the office. I'll get you your money. Just… just… leave now!" JT said, his voice shaky. He so hated Alexia.

"It is not true! I do care about him and I always will. And he…" she said, but JT cut her off.

"Don't you dare. He doesn't even like you anymore, okay? He can't even stand to see your face anymore. The only thing he feels for you is pity. And you damn well know that if he were awake right now, he would've asked you to get the hell outta here."JT stated.

Alexia's chest was heaving. She was beyond pissed! And just as she was about to say something, the nurse walked towards them.

"I am going to ask you two to keep it down or leave. We have patients here who need their rest!"She threatened.

Alexia huffed and walked away, but not before giving Catherine a look. JT rolled his eyes, while Calinico said. "Miss Catherine, now that the hag is gone. You can go inside. We will give you some privacy."

With a huge lump in her throat, she walked inside the room. Vincent. He was lying in the hospital bed, so calmly and peacefully. At the moment, she felt her heart drop. It was him but not him at the same time. His lips were pale and so was his whole face. The tears were pooling in her eyes, but they didn't roll down her cheeks. Yet. Catherine grabbed a chair and took a seat next to his bed. She looked at his pale hand and had the urge to grab it and intertwine her fingers with his, also to kiss his hand. But she didn't have the courage to do so. She was frightened, so frightened.

Instead, she watched him and kept praying for him to recover fast. Cat closed her eyes, thinking about the first time they met, the day he saved her from drowning, when he opened up a bit and told her a little about his life…

Whatever you want to call it, destiny or coincidence or something else. It was undeniable that since she had met him, that they made a connection. A connection even she couldn't explain. Cat even kind of believed the old woman: that she came here so she could meet Vincent. At the moment, she laughed at herself. Cause if someone would've told her 2 weeks ago about curses and destiny. She would've flat out laughed in their faces and say that she could never believe in such things.

Catherine quietly sat next to his bedside and studied the features of his face. Even though his face was pale, he still looked very handsome. She studied his hands and then looked at her own two hands. Compared to hers, his hand was so large. But despite the big difference, in her eyes her hand would fit perfectly in his.

Something told her to… to just grab his hand, but she was too afraid. And she knew exactly what she was afraid of. Cat was afraid to let him into her heart. She was afraid to get hurt. God! She was so scared. Even though she knew that Vincent would **never, ever** hurt her in any way. But still...

She then decided to give him the red rose. Grabbing it from her pocket, she pulled it out and placed it on the bed. Her fingers automatically went to her pendant in the shape of a rose, caressing it. While she was looking at this kind and patient man before her, her mind drifted off to another man. A man who had traumatized her totally. Now that she thought back, she couldn't understand why she let him do the things he did to her. Cat was an independent, successful lawyer. Why did she let it go that far?

Vincent was nothing like him! All of a sudden, she wished that she had met Vincent first. God! Life would've been different, **better even**. That's what she believed...

Cat looked at his thick, dark locks. She imagined how soft they must feel if she ran her fingers through it. She looked at his strong jaw, his hollow cheeks and his lips…

Suddenly her eyes welled up and she felt her anger rising. It hurt so much to see him like this. He was a good man! It wasn't right; it wasn't fair that this happened to him. Why him? Huh? Her heart ached, because there was nothing she could do. Nothing! She felt so powerless and that was something she hated so.

It all became too much for her, so out of desperation she grabbed his hand. She couldn't do much for him, but at least this way she did something. Cat then intertwined their fingers and let her tears flow freely. At last… After 2 long days, since Cat woke up from the second time that she had passed out, she finally let go of it all...

But suddenly it wasn't enough. Suddenly she also wanted to **feel his hair** on her fingers. Must she? Was she bold enough to do that? Yes. And just as she was about to do so, someone knocked on the door, so she instantly pulled her hand back, unlocking their fingers.

Catherine looked up and saw the person who rudely interrupted her. It was Alexia…

* * *

**A/N: God! What does she want?!**

**Will there be a Cat fight? ...**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 12. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! :D**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

At the moment, Catherine was lying on the beach near the hotel. She was anxiously waiting for Heather to arrive the next day. Her dad was walking towards her, making her smile at him. Since they have been in Tinos, she's gotten very close to him. Since her mom died, there was always this weird vibe between them. Catherine always blamed herself for her mom's death and she thought her dad also blamed her, deep inside.

But now that they've gotten so close, that gnawing, guilty feeling had disappeared. She now knows that he would never in a million years give her the blame for it. Sighing deeply, he sat next to her on the blanket.

"Beautiful day, huh?" he stated.

"Definitely!" she replied, sitting up and smiling at him.

Mr Chandler had something on his mind, something that had been bothering him for quite some time now. He let out a breath and stared at the horizon.

"Dad, spit it out please? I know you wanna ask me something. What is it?" she asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I don't know… I…" he began, but wasn't sure if it was his place to ask her this.

"Come on, whatever it is. You can ask me." she said with a smile.

"Okay… I know it is none of my business and besides I was the one who said that you shouldn't be involved with men right now. But… what happened between you and Vincent?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Catherine's smile immediately disappeared, instead a sad look in her eyes surfaced. She closed her eyes, trying to keep it together.

"I know you just met the guy… you've been here only 13 days. But I saw it, I saw that you two clicked. And he is a very good man… I know that you've been hurt in the most horrible way, but I know that Vincent is nothing like your ex. Don't you wanna give Vincent a ch…" he said, but was cut off by Cat.

It has **nothing** to do with my evil ex, dad! Okay? I like him too… I like Vincent very much, I mean… he is so good. He's amazing. He has saved my life 2 times now and the second time, he even almost died. I don't know… I just.. Calinico said that Vincent is too good for this world. And I believe him. But, maybe I don't deserve him? " She explained.

Her dad cupped her face and said."Cat, my first born. Of course you deserve him. Why would you think that? You are amazing too… just like him." he said, sounding very convincing.

"Dad, he is the kindest and nicest man I know. Well besides you. And he deserves the best in life. But life has been so cruel to him." she said.

Cat couldn't keep it together anymore and the tears began to flow.

"He's an orphan, he never knew his parents. He lost his son, 3 years ago. He is in the hospital at the moment , cause he was brutally attacked by 'some things'. And now, I just want him to… to be a little happy, you know? He deserves happiness so bad, dad. But I… I cannot give him that, cause I am too damaged for him." she said.

"What?! Too damaged?! That is not true. How can you say that? You are not damaged, ok?" Cat's father said.

"And besides… I think… maybe he uhummm, he could find that little happiness from his ex-wife. I met her and talked to her. She uhummm, she still loves Vincent very much. I don't want to get in the way… I like him very much, dad. But I just want him to be happy, cause like Calinico said: he's too good for this world and he deserves a little happiness." She explained, while her heart ached badly.

Her dad scoffed and laughed sarcastically." So, his ex-wife got to you too, huh? What? With tears in her eyes she told you that she still loved Vincent and never got over him? She begged you not to get in the way of their happiness? And that Vincent still takes care of her financial wise? Oh, this one is her best line: he still loves her very much." He said.

Catherine didn't understand it."What? How? Huh?" she uttered.

Her dad shook his head and said."It's all an act, Catherine. She lies to get what she wants, believe me. You can ask Calinico and JT about her. She's not a good person. She is the LAST person Vincent needs, okay?"

"But… but that day… when I was in Vincent's hospital room. She asked me to give her a chance to explain herself and I listened to her. After, Vincent woke up! And the first thing that he said was her name! Not mine, but hers! I couldn't take the pain that went through me… knowing that he might still love her. So I, I bolted. I ran and that's why I asked to leave the villa and spend the rest of our vacation here." she explained.

Her dad shook his head."So that's why you haven't been visiting him? Because of Alexia's scheme? She got you good, my dear." He said.

"But he said her name first! His eyes opened, dad. And the first thing that leaves his lips, is **her name**. Don't you think that he clearly prefers her from me? You all may think Alexia is evil, but Vincent clearly still loves her. He doesn't like me, the same way I like him, dad. And it's okay. I am not ready yet to jump into anything right now. Oh, don't get me wrong. It hurts… it hurts like hell, but I just want him to have some happiness." She explained.

Her dad sighed out of frustration."You know what, I give up! Here I am, telling you that he does **NOT** love her anymore. He doesn't even like her anymore, Cat. And you stubbornly say the opposite. Just go and visit him in the villa, OK? He's been constantly asking for you. Just go! Go see him." he said.

"But why should I go see him, dad. If I go and see him with **HER**, it's gonna hurt. I don't wanna." She said.

"Trust me. Go visit him, OK? And ask him why he said her name first, when he woke up. Ask him, he'll tell you." He said.

"What? So you know? Tell me." she exclaimed.

Her dad shook his head."No, you must ask him personally. And don't be so stubborn." He said, while getting up and walked away from her, leaving Cat behind.

She was too afraid to go see him, too afraid to get hurt again. But she was curious too; Cat has missed him so much. Her head told her not to go, but her heart desperately wanted to go and see him again. God! She missed him…

()

Vincent was lying in bed, refusing to get up this morning. JT walked into his room and opened the curtains. Vincent groaned.

"JT! Close the curtains again. I want to stay in bed, OK?" he said.

His best friend raised his eyebrow."Nope! Today you and I are going out." JT stated.

"What? Out? Where? And besides… I am still a patient and I am not completely healed yet, OK? Leave me alone." Vincent muttered.

"I know that, cause I have been taking care of you these past few days. But you… have crutches, my best buddy! I will ask Calinico to help you freshen up. And then you'll get dressed and we are going to have A LOT of fun, buddy."JT said.

"JT, are you deaf. I don't wanna go out, ok? I wanna stay in here, in my room!" he retorted.

Calinico walked in and said."Up, up, up, Mr Vincent. You 2 are going to have some fun. Let's get you ready." He said.

Vincent was losing his cool, but he still managed to stay calm."Are you two deaf or something? I do not want to go out, ok?" he said.

"Hey, don't get angry. We don't want 'the Beast' to come out, you know." JT replied, his voice a mere whisper.

Vincent groaned and covered himself with the blanket. JT and Calinico looked each other in the eyes and both began to smirk. Vincent was big and strong, but he hasn't healed completely yet. So the both of them were able to drag him to the bathroom. Vincent ended up in the shower with pajamas and all, while Calinico turned the shower on . Vincent and his clothes got all wet. Damn! He was a tiny bit mad, but when JT and the butler began to laugh at him, he too laughed along. It was hilarious!

"Why do two men have to take care of me, while I am not completely healed yet? God!" Vincent said, teasing the 2 men.

"Well, if you and Catherine weren't this stubborn, SHE would be taking care of you, don't you think?" JT teased back.

Vincent was just about to throw a piece of soap at him, but JT closed the shower door in time.

()

JT was ready and so was Vincent. He was walking with crutches and shook his head.

"I don't get why I have to go with you." He complained.

"Vincent, I am not going to let you wallow in your misery. We all know why you don't want to get out of your room. Are you going to do something about it? No? then I will do it for you." JT said.

Sighing deeply, Vincent closed his eyes."She doesn't want to see me, ok? I asked her dad like million times. But she hasn't visited me yet. So its clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me, ok? Let's just accept it." Vincent explained.

JT laughed out loud."I know you man. I know you from the inside out. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes that you miss her. And the Vincent Keller I know. You know, the wealthy, confident version of you, that person will not let anything get in his way of what he wants. Remember when you said years ago that you were going to double the sales of marble? Everyone laughed at you, but you were determined to get your way and proof to everyone that you were going to do it. And you did! That year the sales doubled! So… let out that version of you and go get what… or who you want. " JT responded.

Vincent shook his head."That version of me doesn't exist anymore. And why doesn't she come here to visit me? Huh? She send me a note, thanking me for saving her life. But she hasn't showed her face here. Why?! " he asked, his voice filled with hurt.

This time, JT was the one groaning."You and Catherine are both stubborn! You two have questions for each other, but you two ask the wrong persons! That's why we are going to the museum, ok? Her dad said that she'll be there. Please, please ask her your burning questions, ok?" JT said, his voice sounding very frustrated.

"What? She has questions for me too? What kind of questions?" Vincent asked curiously.

JT had enough, so he just grabbed his best friend and led him to the limo.

()

Catherine was admiring a painting. She was in the museum and looked intensively at the masterpiece. It was hard for her to be where she was right now, because all she could think about was Vincent. She was worried about him and though she hadn't seen him, she called JT everyday to ask how Vincent was.

JT told her that he was asking for her, but she just didn't have the courage to go visit him. What if his ex-wife and he had gotten back together?! Oh, Cat knew that she wouldn't have the stomach to see them together. Catherine was jealous at the thought, her heart aching tremendously.

She shook her head."I don't have the right to be jealous." She whispered.

Suddenly, Catherine 'felt' something. It told her to turn around. She did and in that very moment, her eyes locked on a pair of familiar, gorgeous, hazel eyes. Vincent. Her heart rate sped up, her heart beating faster and faster. From afar, Vincent's heart also quickened erratically.

Catherine.

Vincent was so afraid, but he miraculously was able to walk towards her. The need to be closer to her was stronger than the fear he felt. She was frozen at her spot, locking eyes with him. There were so many feelings washing over her, making it almost hard to breathe. She saw the crutches and a tear rolled down her cheek. It hurt her so, to see him walking in a difficult manner. And then, he stood 2 steps away from her. He was hit by her familiar scent. God! She looked so beautiful. There were so many things he wanted to ask and say. He wanted to tell her about that night.

He wanted to say that when she was unconscious in his arms that night, he felt like his whole world was over, terrified that he was going to lose her. He desperately wanted to tell her that he lost a piece of his heart that night, cause he was so sure that she would be taken from him. Every good thing in his life had been taken away, he thought that he'd already lost her. And the thing he wanted to ask, was why didn't she visit him at the villa? He wanted to tell her that he missed her so and that he… He wanted to say so much, but…the words refused to leave his lips.

Vincent saw the trail of her tear on her cheek. She looked so badly hurt; his heart ached seeing her like that. She looked so small and fragile; it was heartbreaking. Right then, he couldn't hold back anymore. He desperately wanted to pick her up and safely hide her away from the big, bad world. At that very moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. So he took that 1 step towards her, but stopped and left a space between them. He hoped that she would take that last step.

'Please, take that 1 step, Catherine.' he prayed.

He was waiting… waiting for her to make that move towards him.

Catherine felt like she was about to faint. It looked like he wanted her to take that step to close the gap between them. But she was still frozen at her spot…

* * *

**A/N: Will she be able to? Or will he do it for her?**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all. **

**This is chap 13. :)**

**Note: On chap 12, when Cat and her dad talked, Vincent was still at the hospital. When JT dragged him to the museum, it was 2 days further. That same day, Heather arrived in Tinos. Her flight was delayed, cause of bad weather. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! They blew me away. :)))**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

_**Catherine felt like she was about to faint. It looked like he wanted her to take that step to close the gap between them. But she was still frozen at her spot…**_

Vincent watched her every move. Her breathing, the way her heart rate was speeding up, the look in her eyes, the way her knees were shaking; her body language. She was frozen at her spot, he didn't know what was going through her pretty little head, but he knew that it must be something big. He knew that if he didn't hold her up soon, that she would sink to the ground.

Seeing him, clearly seem to be too much for her to process. Vincent never knew love… you know the kind of love you feel for one special someone. He never had those feelings, but his guts told him that these feelings that he had for Catherine, was about to turn into just that soon. Very soon. It frightened him, but it also made him feel incredible.

Vincent wanted to help her get through what she was going through right now, so he reached out to her. With his arm stretched out with his handpalm open, asking her without words to take his hand, he looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Take my hand. God, please let her take my hand in hers.' He prayed.

A tear escaped her eye, knowing what he was asking of her. Catherine wanted nothing more than to do as he asked, but she was torn. She knew that if she took that step, there was no turning back. Never before did she have strong feelings for someone, until Vincent came into her life.

Fear struck her, when she realized that her past would probably haunt her always. But like Galya said; could she let Vincent help her heal? She didn't know the answer to that question, but if she didn't take that chance. How will she find out?

Fear will always be there. Fear of getting hurt, fear to love again, fear to let someone in to her heart. But fear shouldn't get in the way of what you want or need. It exists so it can be overcome…

Suddenly a sense of calmness took over her whole being. Knowing that Vincent would be there for her to save her, to pick her up, when she needed him. She was still afraid, but she decided to… to just take the risk…

In her eyes, Vincent saw a light. And in that moment, he knew that she had decided to let him in.

Catherine slowly brought her hand closer to his. As the seconds past, she brought her hand closer and closer… Her fingertips brushed against his, making a current go through both of them.

'Take my hand, please.' He prayed.

As their fingers collided, Catherine and Vincent closed their eyes. It didn't matter where they were. It didn't matter to her anymore why he said Alexia's name first. It didn't matter to him, why she didn't visit him at the villa. All that mattered was the now and the here.

She was here and he was here. Together. No one said that life was easy, but if they just leaned on each other, life would be okay no matter what.

At one point, their fingers were locked together completely. They both opened their eyes, losing themselves in each other's gaze. They had an understanding, even though words weren't used. Words weren't necessary at this point. Not at all.

()

From afar, Galya watched the two young people. A smile crept on her face, knowing that everything was coming together. The curse is real. And it can be broken. Deep in her heart, the old woman knew that the path that Catherine and Vincent just had taken, was going to be rough. Really rough. It was going to be painful and very hard. Obstacles were going to make it very hard for the two to heal each other, but… she had a feeling they were strong enough to overcome them. One of the most crucial obstacles, would be his need to protect her. Galya knew that he was going to do everything in his power to protect her. Even if it meant, protecting her from himself and the curse. Even if it meant that he was going to let her go at one point to do so. Even if it meant, that he was going to sacrifice his own happiness for her. But they will overcome the obstacles, that much Galya knew. At times, he was going to have to pick her up. And the other way around too.

It will be hard, but it will be worth it…

()

Catherine and Vincent still had their fingers locked together, when tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled through her tears and so did he. Standing in front of each other, Catherine whispered.

"Do you know what I wanted to do, when I saw you in the hospital?"

He shook his head.

"I had the urge to… to kiss your hand." She said and sighed.

Vincent's heart almost skipped a beat. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, but instead he asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid. Afraid of so many things. Afraid that…" she began, but was cut off by someone.

"Sorry, sir. Sorry miss Catherine. But there's someone here who wants to see y…" Calinico began, but was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Aaaahh!"

Catherine and Vincent turned and saw Heather jump up and down, clapping her hands.

"Cat!" she shouted and hugged her big sister.

Vincent still had Catherine's hand in his and reluctantly let go. After Heather got out of Cat's embrace, she turned to look at Vincent. And smiled widely.

"Who is your 'friend'?" she asked and raised her eye brow.

"Oh! Uhumm, Vincent this is Heather, my little sister. Heather this is Vincent. Our host." Cat said, looking him in the eyes.

Vincent shook Heather's hand and welcomed her. Heather was acting her usual self; talking like a chatterbox. Telling Vincent how beautiful Tinos is. He listened to her, but now and again he caught Cat's gaze and just… stared into her gorgeous, hazel eyes.

Catherine also listened to Heather and answered the many questions she had. But she also couldn't help searching and catching his gaze. Her stomach did the infamous flip flops, while she blushed a little.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Heather asked curiously.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. But I get this vibe… like this sexual tension between you two… it's giving me goosebumps." Heather replied without any shame.

"Heather!" Cat exclaimed, while giving her a not amused look.

"What?! I am just an objective bystander and that's what I see, okay?" she retorted.

Vincent began to chuckle, while Catherine placed her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Don't frown like that, Cat. Its gonna give you premature wrinkles." Heather stated.

"Heather!" Cat exclaimed and dragged her little sister away.

Vincent laughed loudly and walked behind the two.

Calinico smiled and said."Oh! She is going to make their visit much more interesting."

Vincent shook his head and followed the two young women out the museum.

()

Heather and Catherine were lying on the beach, enjoying the sun and sea.

"So… where's Vincent?" Heather asked.

Catherine had her eyes closed and her sunglasses on. She sighed deeply.

"He is at the villa, but working also." She replied.

"Working?! But he is still walking with crutches! Why does he work?! Shouldn't he rest in bed?" Heather asked, a bit outraged.

"That's the downside of owning and managing a huge empire. No matter what, you have this responsibility and obligation to keep it standing." Cat replied.

"That sucks!" Heather said.

"Yeah, I know." Cat replied.

"So… he has invited us to have dinner tonight?" Heather asked.

"Yup." Cat said.

"I love his house. It's like from a fairy tale." Heather said, her voice dreamy.

"Yeah, I like it too." Cat replied.

"So... you do like him, don't you Cat?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why don't you… do something about it."

Cat laughed and took off her glasses." I need some time. Some more time, ok?"

"Okay." Heather said and looked up at the sky.

Suddenly she sat up and exclaimed." I know now! This whole situation and setting reminds me of a fairy tale! And I know which one!"

Cat took her sunglasses off and frowned, sitting up."What?! Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know, what Calinico told me about 'the curse' and that you look like Agathe. I don't believe in curses and stuff, but I can have an open mind about it." Heather said.

"Oh, come on. Curses? Really?" Cat retorted.

"Yes, curses really. Oh, don't be like JT, saying that curses are not real. The way you and the butler summed it all up, makes me believe that it could be **possible**."Heather said.

"Oh, come on." Cat replied.

Heather nodded and asked."Guess what fairy tale, your situation reminds me off." Heather asked, her eyes wide.

Cat thought hard, but said."I don't know. I give up."

Heather began to chuckle." If you look at it clearly, it's kinda 'funny' really. You know:

1. There's a curse that should or can be broken by a young woman.

2. You have a **Beauty**.

3. There's a '**prince**'. Cause Vincent is like a prince you know. He's beyond wealthy and owns a villa almost as big as a castle.

But…" she said.

Cat was curious and asked."But?"

Heather smiled dreamily."**Beauty and the Beast**. Only we are missing a **Beast** here." she whispered.

Cat suddenly was reminded of something… Vincent! That night of the attack! That night… that night when she was attacked by that creepy man. Between the time that he pushed her against the tree and the time that she lost conciousness, she... she heard a **Beast** growl…

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, oh! Will she be able to put 2 and 2 together?**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 14. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! They blew me away. :)**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

Cat sat in her hotel room and thought about what Heather just had summed up for her. **Beauty and the Beast?**

"Nah… this is real life and not a freaking fairy tale." She muttered and got up.

She shook her head and decided to get ready for the dinner at Vincent's villa. Just the mere thought of him, made her tummy do flip flops. Gosh! She had it and had it bad… very bad.

After she had taken a shower, she went through her clothes. But she just couldn't find the right ones. Her bed was a mess of all her evening dresses.

"Damn it!" she mumbled.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" Heather walked through the door and asked.

Cat sighed deeply and said."I have nothing to wear!"

Her little sister chuckled and walked back to her bedroom. Walking back in, Cat saw that she had a dress in her hand. She showed it to her big sis, making Cat gasp softly.

"No! I cannot wear that. It's yours." Cat exclaimed.

Heather shook her head and replied."Nope! We both know that it looks better on you."

Cat and Heather went on like that for minutes, till their dad knocked on the door.

"You ready girls?" he asked.

"Yeah, give us 10, dad." Heather responded.

"Okay." He said and walked away.

Cat sighed deeply and said."Okay, okay. I am gonna take it, but I am so gonna pay you for it."

Heather smiled and handed the dress over to her big sister.

()

Vincent was in his master bedroom and looked in the mirror. Catherine. She was going to be here within an hour. His heart began to beat faster. God! She was so beautiful! How could a woman be that beautiful?! God must've spend a little more time on her...

He was taken out of his thoughts, by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, while checking his jacket again.

JT walked in and whistled."You clean up good, buddy." He said.

"Thanks."Vincent replied.

"Why so nervous, Vincent? You have invited people over for dinner countless times, you know." JT said.

"I know that I have, but…" Vincent said.

"But… none of those people were Catherine Chandler?" JT stated.

"Exactly." He replied.

"First, you have to try to breathe, man. Relax and breathe…" JT advised.

"Okay." He said and closed his eyes, while breathing in and out.

"Feel better now?" JT asked.

Vincent opened his eyes."Nope! Didn't help. Not at all." He answered.

()

They were on their way to Vincent, when mr Chandler asked.

"Are you alright, Cat?"

"Huh?" Yeah, I feel fine." She replied.

"You look kinda nervous. It's just Vincent, you know." He said.

"I know, dad. And I am fine. Promise." She retorted.

Cat looked out the window, not wanting to talk about it. So he looked at Heather.

"Let her be. She's nervous to see him again. Give her time and don't worry." She whispered in his ear.

Mr Chandler sighed and decided to let it go.

Catherine was impatiently and nervously sitting in the limo. She just couldn't wait to see Vincent again. Lately, all she could think about was him. His smile, the way his gorgeous hazel, eyes lit up when he looked at her… Just everything about him made her knees turn into mush.

Gah! She wasn't 15, you know. But that's how he made her feel. He made her feel like she was able to take on the world…

"We're here! At Vincent's 'castle." Heather said enthusiastically,clapping her hands.

Catherine's eyes fell on the villa, making her think of the reason why she ran away that late afternoon. Her fingers immediately glided over her golden rose pendant.

Will she be able to do it? Wasn't it too soon to be here again? Note to self: ask Vincent about the creep that pushed her against the tree that night.

()

Vincent was in the living room with a glass in his hand, when Calinico announced their… 'her' arrival. The second he saw Catherine, his breath caught in his throat. It's like time stood still for those few seconds. She walked towards him with a shy smile on her face. Her eyes were lit and her dimples appeared, making him answer her smile. She was wearing a long, blue black dress with thin spaghetti straps. Cat had her hair up with a hairpin, her lips painted red. She looked breathtaking. He wanted nothing more, but to take her hand in his and lead her to the dining table, but… he literally couldn't do that cause he had to walk with crutches.

At that moment, he cursed mentally. Angry at his cousin for injuring his left knee.

"Welcome and please take a seat." Vincent said, while walking to the dining table.

They all took a seat, including JT.

Vincent talked to Mr. Chandler and Heather, but he kept catching Cat's gaze.

To see him walking so difficult, made a shot of pain go through Catherine's heart. He had taken a seat at the table and was locking eyes with her now and then. For a few seconds, Cat looked away, breaking eye contact with him. She couldn't help, but to feel guilty. If it wasn't for her…if she didn't go into the forest, Vincent wouldn't have been attacked. He wouldn't need crutches now and he didn't have to endure this pain in his knees.

"Are you alright, Catherine?" Vincent asked.

She immediately caught his gaze and nodded."Yes. I am doing fine." She said and smiled, showing off her pretty dimples.

Heather watched her big sis and squeezed her hand lightly. She knew that Cat felt guilty about Vincent getting attacked. So she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, I have to tell you all something hilarious." She said, laughing out loud.

"Okay, let's hear it." JT said curiously.

"Well, this afternoon I was lying on the beach right and I met this Grecian man. He told me that he had three sons and one of them was around my age. He asked if I was married…"

After Heather finished her story, all of them laughed loudly. Even Calinico couldn't stop laughing. Mr. Chandler looked at his second daughter and mouthed.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. He was glad that his daughter had lighten the mood a bit. After her story, they all decided to tell something funny that they had experienced. Dinner was very nice, the food was beyond delicious and the stories were all colorful. Drinks flowed and jokes were made.

At one point, Heather was with JT and her father in the library. Calinico decided to help in the kitchen, leaving Vincent and Catherine alone in the living room.

They immediately looked at each other, but neither of them was able to say anything yet. After a few moments, she collected her courage.

"Thank you… for dinner. It was absolutely amazing!" she said.

"I am glad you enjoyed the food." He replied.

"The food was great, but the company is better though." she boldly said.

He smiled and asked."Wanna get some fresh air?"

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." She replied.

He grabbed his crutches and began walking to the balcony , Cat walking next to him. They stood on the balcony, watching the stars.

"Wow! This truly is a beautiful sight. Just wow." She whispered.

"Yes, pretty incredible." He replied, admiring her.

She looked down and saw him watching her. He was looking at her, like she was something special, making her cheeks turn crimson red.

He chuckled and whispered."Now your lips match your cheeks."

His words made a delicious shiver go up and down her spine. He saw it and thought that she was cold. He leaned onto the railing and took off his jacket.

"Here, wear this please? Your shivering all over, Catherine." He said and handed her the jacket.

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't cold, but she knew that he was going to insist.

"Thank you." She said, while wearing the jacket.

"Sorry." He whispered, his voice trembling.

She tried catching his gaze, but he avoided looking at her.

"Vincent?" she said.

He looked up and caught her gaze. What she saw in his eyes, broke her heart into bits and pieces.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong?!" she stated.

He shook his head."Yes, I promised your father to give you a wonderful vacation. But I haven't been able to keep my promise. I am so sorry." He whispered.

It became all too much for her. She shook her head furiously, while her eyes welled up.

"No! You don't have to be sorry for anything, ok? You have been more than a very good host. You have saved my life twice now. I don't know how I could ever repay you, Vincent." she said, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

He hadn't said a thing, he just watched her. He desperately wanted to wipe away her tears and caress her cheeks. But he remembered how she reacted when he tried to brush a lock of hair from her face, so he managed to hold himself back. He didn't want to startle her like before.

"I should be sorry and I am. I feel so guilty, please forgive me." she pleaded.

"Forgive you? For what?" he said, not knowing what she was talking about.

At that moment, Catherine let it all out.

"I am so sorry that you were attacked that night. I am so sorry …that you got hurt. So sorry …that I went into the forest and so sorry that I didn't visit you when you were at your worst. I am so sorry! Its all my fault and… I am selfish and a horrible person. I should've thanked you for… for saving my life in person and not use a no… stupid note! I am so sorry that you endure pain in your knees and… I am so sorry that you ha… have to walk with crutches!" she confessed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Vincent also let his tears flow and grabbed her lightly, wrapping her in his arms. She let him comfort her, she didn't pull away. He was leaning with his back against the railing and held her tight.

"Shhhh… it's not your fault. You mustn't feel guilty, Catherine. It just happened, ok? You didn't know what was going to happen." he whispered, while stroking her shiny hair.

Never before had Catherine felt so safe, being in a man's arms. She almost got lost in his warm embrace. She felt like she **FINALLY** was home, here in his arms. His warm arms. Cat wished that he would never let her go again.

Vincent's heart swell gloriously, feeling her in his arms. It felt so right to have her so close to him. Its like she belonged in his arms. It's like he finally found her, not knowing before that he had lost her. He had his eyes closed and reveled at the feeling of her body molding into his. God! She was able to take his breath away, without even trying.

After her sobs had subsided, he reluctantly let go of her. She pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Catherine, may I wipe away your tears?" he asked.

She nodded without hesitation. Vincent slowly brought his hand to her face, his heart beating erratically. And just as his fingers touched her cheeks, she closed her eyes. He wiped her tears away, caressing her cheeks in the process. God! Her skin was so soft.

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes, his hand still resting on her pretty face. Again time stood still, both afraid to even breathe. They were lost in each other's eyes, both hearts beating faster and faster. He was still leaning on the railing, Catherine standing so close to him.

She boldly cupped his face and asked."Why are you so kind? And so nice? God! You deserve so much, Vincent. You deserve…" she began, but stopped in mid sentence.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his left cheek, while closing her eyes.

"That's for saving my life. Twice." She whispered, her voice sounding everything but insecure.

He looked at her with loving eyes, his eyes landing on her lips. Without hesitation she nodded, her heart ramming against her rib cage, her breathing becoming shallow, the anticipation excruciating.

Vincent saw her nodding and slowly leaned into her, not wanting to startle her. As the seconds past, he brought his face closer and closer to hers… His lips was almost touching hers, his warm breath tickling her face, their lips mere inches apart. And just as his lips were about to collide with hers…

Heather opened the door and said.

"Hey you guys, it's getting l…" she began, but then stopped cause she realized what she just had done.

"Sorry…"she whispered and ran back inside.

* * *

**A/N: Heather! Gosh!**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 15. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! They blew me away. :)**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

As Heather walked away, Vincent grabbed his crutches and Catherine tried avoiding his gaze by looking at the stars again.

Suddenly he began to chuckle, making Cat giggle like a teenage girl. They looked at each other and kept laughing.

"Well, that was awkward." Vincent said.

"Indeed it was." She replied, smiling widely.

"So…uhumm, I think Heather is right. It's really late…why don't you stay the night?" he asked.

The look on Catherine's face immediately changed into one he wasn't able to read.

"I… " she replied.

"Uhmmm... what I meant was you and your dad and Heather also. You know sleep here… at the villa… cause its very late." He managed to say.

Vincent wanted to smack himself in the head. Gosh! He was acting like a 15 year old boy!

She smiled and said."Okay, I'll ask them."

He looked her in the eyes deeply."Ok, lets go." He whispered.

()

The next morning, Catherine woke up with a huge smile on her face. She lazily opened her eyes and saw that the curtains were on either side of the wide windows. Rays of sun light were wishing her a good morning, along with birds singing a beautiful tune.

Cat sat up in her bed, her eyes landing on the corner of the bed room. She saw her suitcase with clothes and make-up. Hey! Who has brought it here? she wondered.

Stretching her body, she jumped out of bed and made her bed. She pulled her dark hair in a knot and walked to the bathroom. After her shower, she grabbed clothes to wear. While combing her shiny hair, her mind automatically drifted off to the evening before.

'We almost kissed." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize it in her head. A smile crept on her face, her mind bringing her back…

Catherine remembered how her heart sped up… the way she held her breath, afraid to lose that moment… the way she saw him closing the gap between them… the way her stomach did its infamous flip flops… the way he looked at her with those gorgeous, hazel eyes… She was pretty sure that she was about to drown in their depths… God! Was she right? Did he look at her like she was something precious?

Disappointed, she opened her eyes. Why did her sister have 'very BAD' timing?

She shook her head and went on getting dressed. She wore her air down and applied some light make-up. Of course her lips had to be painted red, but she used lip gloss instead of lip stick. Satisfied, she looked into the large mirror in front of her. Like usual, her bathing suit was underneath her summer clothes. She had on jeans shorts and a pink blouse and her comfortable sandals.

Before walking out the bedroom, she grabbed her sunglasses, hat and phone.

()

Catherine knocked on Heather's bed room door, but she didn't answer. She stepped inside and saw a note at the night stand.

_**Hey sis,**_

_**Dad, JT, Calinico and I are on Vincent's yacht. You were still asleep, so we didn't wake you up.**_

_**This morning, dad and I went by the hotel to grab our clothes. Wear something nice, ok?**_

_**For Vincent…**_

_***heart sign***_

_**See you soon.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Heather.**_

_**()**_

Catherine smiled at her comment about Vincent… Wait… does this mean that he is home also?!

It was then, when she heard someone fall hard. Very hard! Catherine immediately walked towards the sound and ended up at the end of the hall. It was Vincent! Did he fall?! God!

Without hesitation, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Vincent?! Are you ok? Did you fall?" she asked, her heart speeding up.

She heard a groan."I am over here." he replied.

She immediately walked around his bed and saw him lying on the ground.

"Oh, God! I'll help you up." She said.

She helped him up, his hand gripping softly at her soft flesh. He was leaning onto her for a couple of seconds.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. When I got up, I just forgot that I needed my crutches." He whispered.

"Wanna take a seat?" she asked.

"No. I'd like to take a shower. And do you know where my butler and JT are? Cause they uhummm… they usually help me in the morning to get ready." He asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Catherine handed him the note, so he decided to take a seat on the bed. As he read the note, she took the opportunity to watch him. God! Even in the morning he looked so good! And at that moment, she realized that he was wearing sweat pants. Only sweat pants… he was shirtless. Almost drooling, her eyes landed on his abs.

"So… I guess we're alone, huh." He said, making her almost yelp.

She was so embarrassed! Did he see that she was checking him out?! Dang!

Catherine knew that she was blushing, so she tried to cover it up by avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah. So uhum… do you need uhum… my help?" she asked and smiled shyly.

Just the thought of her helping him wear his work clothes and comb his hair and to help him with other stuff too, made it too much for her to handle. She began to laugh hysterically. Vincent also thought about her helping him and began to laugh loudly too.

"Ok, personally I think they did it on purpose." Vincent said, after they had calmed down from their laughter.

"Yeah, me too." she replied, still laughing.

He sighed and said."Ok, let's be serious for one second. I need the help, so uhum… I'll call one of my employees."

Cat frowned."Ok, so does this mean that you think I am not skilled enough to help you?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

He placed his hands in front of him in defense." I didn't say that. I just don't want to make you feel awkward." He retorted.

"Hey, I can help you ok? What should I do?" she insisted.

He smiled and gave her instructions. She helped him walk to the shower and closed the door behind her. She was leaning onto the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

'This man will be the end of me.' she thought.

When he was leaning onto her, walking towards the shower, she had trouble controlling herself. He had a way with her, making her think of 'things' that she shouldn't be thinking of.

Again, she sighed deeply and heard the shower run. She shook her head, trying to lose the image in her head. Walking to his closet, she picked out a suite for him. She grabbed a dark grey one and placed it on his bed. His bed… Vincent's bed…

She then grabbed a tie and waited for him, sitting on the other side of the bed. She sighed and out of the blue decided to lie on his bed. Cat closed her eyes and smiled. God! His bed was so soft. She turned her head and inhaled the pillow… his pillow. It smelled just like him. Vincent…

The moment she heard that he had turned off the shower, she immediately jumped out of his bed. She stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for him to call her.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Yes, I am decent enough. But not quite." He replied, sounding amused.

She rolled her eyes and walked in. Well, her eyes stopped rolling the minute she saw him **only** with a towel wrapped around his waist. Catherine almost drooled at the sight… He looked so **sexy** with his wet hair and his bare chest and his six pack…

Note to self: Vincent needs you to help him. And **NOT** ravage him with your eyes! God! She was mentally slapping herself.

Vincent needed her help, but he wasn't blind! He too, admired the Beauty before him. She looked so beautiful in her summer clothes. So beautiful!

For a few moments, they were lost watching each other. But then she cleared her throat.

"So…uhumm, I have your work clothes ready for you." She said.

"Good." He replied, smiling at her.

She then walked towards him and he leaned onto her, letting her help him walk out the bathroom. Catherine was quite aware of his presence. It was driving her mad! He was so close, his scent making her head spin deliciously. She not only felt like she was about to feel more than friendship for him, but she also felt this attraction. This chemistry between them. This **undeniable chemistry.**

She never felt it with any other man, not even with her ex. Vincent had awoken A LOT of foreign feelings in her. With him she felt completely safe, she felt like she could take on the world, she felt like every fiber in her being was alive, she felt that he really cared for her. It was amazing the way he could make her feel.

Her insecurities and fear were still there, but he made her feel that she was strong enough to face them. He was truly amazing…

"So…uhumm, what must I do for you now?" she asked.

He chuckled."I can take it from here and will tell you when I need your assistance again, ok?" he replied, with a smirk on his lips.

She shook her head and walked away from him, giving him some privacy. Catherine opened the door to his balcony and inhaled the fresh air. God! Tinos was indeed a very gorgeous island.

"Catherine, I need you." He said.

The words he used, was making a delicious shiver go up and down her spine. When she walked in the room, she saw that he already had his pants on. She helped him with his undershirt, her fingers accidentally (or was it on **purpose?**) brushing his skin. He couldn't help how his body was reacting to a simple touch of her, even if it was just for a split moment.

"Sorry." She whispered, her hands on his upper arm.

She was so glad that his upper body was covered by the undershirt, cause his bare chest was distracting her from doing her task. Cat's task at the moment: help Vincent get ready for work…

"It's okay." He whispered, his voice much deeper than usual.

He was leaning on her, looking into her hazel eyes. At that moment, they were completely lost… So lost.

"Have I told you before how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

Catherine heard the words, but her head had trouble processing what they meant. All she could think about at the moment, was him leaning onto her. His warm body so close, the intensity of his gaze, the look in his eyes… She thought that she was losing the fight… his lips so close to her face… his lips… Vincent's lips.

"Catherine, you are beautiful." He whispered.

It was then, when she realized the meaning of his words. She knew that he meant that he thought that she was beautiful. But she knew that he also meant 'something else.' There was also a hidden message in those words… And she didn't know how she knew. But she knew that he meant that he was beginning to feel so much more for her than he dared to.

"Catherine…" he began, but she cut off his sentence by placing a finger on his lips.

She wasn't ready to hear what he has to say and she knew that he wasn't ready to say it either.

Catherine sighed." Shhhh, I know." She said, her voice a mere whisper.

Her finger was still on his lips, their eyes still locked, both hearts beating erratically, their bodies set ablaze by each other… They didn't use words, but it was enough. For now it was enough…

()

After Catherine had helped him with the rest of his clothes, she admired her ' work'.

"You look very handsome." She said.

"Thanks." He replied.

She straitened his tie." So, off you go. How long will you be at the office?" she asked.

"Just one hour or two." He replied.

"Okay, let's go then." She said and helped him with his crutches.

()

They were sitting in the limo, Catherine looking out the window. Vincent was staring at her; he could never get enough of looking at this Beauty. Of course, they both had their 'colorful' past. In her eyes, he saw that she was carrying this heavy burden. And he too was carrying this secret.

But still he couldn't help but want to be with her as much as he could.

"I love Tinos. Do you know that?" she said and turned to face him.

"I can see that." He replied, making a chuckling sound.

Catherine looked at him and couldn't help but to do what she did next. She wasn't able to stop herself, even if she wanted to. She cared so much about him and that chuckling sound that came from the back of his throat, made her heart melt. It was kinda geeky, but she liked it. She closed the gap between them, her eyes shut tightly, pressing her lips onto his kissable ones.

Vincent didn't expect it and didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, he did. And **HOW** he did respond…

The feel of her lips on his, made him almost lose his mind! With one hand, he gently grabbed her head while the other pulled her flush against him. They slowly moved their lips, their hearts beating wildly. Vincent thought that he had died and gone to heaven…

The feel of her warm body was too overwhelming! Cat's hands disappeared into his dark hair and gently tugged on it. She felt like her whole body tingled, from her head to her toes. Never had a kiss swept her off of her feet like this.

When she felt him nibble on her bottom lip, she whimpered softly.

Tongues were dueling, breaths became ragged, their lips connected, hearts beating faster and faster… They held onto each other like they were each other's life lines…

And suddenly Catherine saw a vision in her head.

_**She saw a woman. It was her, but not her! Agathe?! She was crying and looking at a man.**_

_**"Soterios? Don't go! I love you. Please don't leave." She pleaded.**_

_**The man shook his head and said." No. I have to. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."**_

_**"You won't! You won't hurt us, I know." She cried.**_

_**But then he did something to prove a point. Within seconds, he changed into 'something else'.**_

_**Something not human. Agathe cried; she** **was beyond terrified. The man changed back and said.**_

_**"For who could ever love a Beast?"**_

Gasping loudly, Catherine pulled away from Vincent's embrace. Her chest was heaving, her eyes filled with disbelieve. She held onto Vincent and he saw 'something' in her eyes.

"Catherine, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She was still trying to catch her breath and shook her head. What did she see?! What just happened?!

"Catherine. You are scaring me." Vincent stated, cupping her face gently.

She closed her eyes and then opened them, looking straight at him. Then she whispered those words… those words that made his whole world crumble…

_**"For who could ever love a Beast?"**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, OH MY!**

**Review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all.**

**This is chap 16. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! They blew me away. :)**

**And for those of you who are waiting on an update of Broken Heart: The new chap will be up tomorrow. :)**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

_**She closed her eyes and then opened them, looking straight at him. Then she whispered those words… those words that made his whole world crumble…**_

_**"For who could ever love a Beast?"**_

Vincent immediately let go of her face and turned his head away. Catherine was so confused; the thought of the man in her vision turning into something inhuman made chills go up and down her spine.

"Vincent?" she whispered, not understanding what just happened.

He still had his head the other way, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, please? I… I don't understand what just happened. I just saw myself?! No, it wasn't me… it was Agathe… she was pregnant and… and Soterios… he… he…" she managed to say but couldn't finish her sentence.

Catherine shook her head and grabbed Vincent's face, turning him to look at her. And when he did look at her, all she saw in his eyes was pain… and sorrow and a tad of bitterness.

She caressed his cheek, while she let her tears roll freely.

"Vincent, please. Tell me. What's going on? I… I don't understand. And I see it in your eyes that you know. Tell me?" she pleaded.

Vincent saw confusion in her eyes and also love. She felt love for him? Oh, he wanted to. He desperately wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that Soterios didn't disappear during a storm at sea, but that he left Agathe cause of the curse. Cause he turned into a Beast and was terrified to hurt his unborn child and wife. And that he himself also turned into a Beast.

He wanted to tell her, cause she wanted to understand it all. But… He shook his head. No… it was best if she didn't know. Cause like she just whispered minutes ago: _**For who could ever love a Beast?**_

Catherine's fingers brushed against the skin of his face.

"Vincent? You can tell me. Does it has to do with that horrible man in the forest, the day you were attacked? Cause I remember him asking me for help. He asked me to break the curse? Who is he? Is he family of yours? Cause he sure looks an awful lot like you. And where is he now?" she asked.

She couldn't help but ask so much. Cat really wanted to know. She still didn't believe in curses, but that man did and so did Calinico and Gayla. She just wanted to understand…

Vincent thought very hard, but he came to the same conclusion every time. He should not tell her. His heart told him to, but his head told him no! And the way her fingers were brushing against his skin, didn't help either. It was like she had him under her spell. He wanted to pull away, but he didn't have the courage to do so. So he just sat there, quietly.

"Vincent, do you also believe that the curse is real and that I can break it?" she whispered.

She was afraid to hear his answer, but Cat wanted to know if he too believed…

Vincent swallowed hard and knew that they were now on very dangerous grounds. If he would tell her now that he did believe, will she think that he purposely lured her in? Cause that was not true! Will she think that this whole time, he has been tricking her to like him? Will she think that he did all of this so he could use her? No… he didn't want her to think that he was this calculating, controlling jerk. He'd rather have her hating him for being distant again than that she thought that he had misled her into liking him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he purposely wanted to use her.

All that Catherine wanted from him at this very moment, was for him to be honest with her. If he did believe the curse is real then… then she wanted to understand it all… but now she just wanted him to open up to her and be honest…

Vincent knew that he was a centimeter away from falling in love with her and he knew she probably felt the same way. But it just happened; the last thing he wanted to do was 'use' her. Vincent pulled away, making her whimper lightly. She instantly missed the feel of his skin on her fingers and what she saw in his eyes right now, made her heart bleed.

He had closed himself off again from her. The walls around him was evident and strong. His face again, expressionless. He opened the window and the limo came to a stop.

"Miss Catherine, we have arrived at your destination. The others are waiting for you." The limo driver said.

Vincent looked at her and politely said.

"Catherine. See you later, ok? Go have fun with the others. I'll only be at work for 1 or 2 hours."

She nodded out of disappointment and walked out the car without looking back once…

()

At the moment, Catherine was sunbathing with a book in her hand, lying on her stomach. She had on her two piece, almost making JT fall into the water when he saw her in it. They all laughed at him, but JT was not amused and walked away mumbling like an old man.

Cat really liked Vincent's yacht. Heather liked it too, saying that it was a real **turn on**. Cat pinched her little sister.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" she asked.

"Dad's here you know… and Calinico and JT. What if they heard you?" Cat asked.

"So if they did? I am just stating the obvious. By the way… Vincent is **GORGEOUS**." She said.

"I know he is." Cat replied.

"And he likes you too." Heater stated.

"I know he does." Cat retorted.

"But?" Heather asked.

"But nothing, ok?" Cat said.

Catherine wasn't in the mood to talk about their host. She was very disappointed in him. Heather was eyeing her and raised her eye brow.

"What?" Cat asked.

"What happened between you two this morning?" her sister asked curiously.

"Everything was going great. I helped him to get ready for work. We talked and laughed. In the limo we… uhummm… I kissed him, but then it all went downhill. I asked him a question. I know it wasn't the simplest question, but… well I asked him and… and right before my very eyes I saw him close himself up again. He put up his walls around him… just like before…" Cat explained.

Heather sighed deeply."But what did you ask him?"

Cat shook her head, so Heather decided to let that one go.

"I really don't know what to do, Heather. I really, really like him. But I am starting to get fed up, you know. To me it feels like he opens one door, so I can get in. But the second I am inside, he slams 2 doors in front of my face! I just get frustrated... argh!" Cat blurted out.

Heather grabbed Cat's hand and squeezed it lightly. She then decided to lighten up her sister's mood, so she changed the subject.

"So you two kissed?" Heather asked, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

Cat smiled too and nodded, a dreamy look on her face.

"How was it?" Her little sister asked, curiously.

"It was **AMAZING**." Cat replied, her fingers brushing her golden rose pendant.

()

Vincent sat behind his desk in his office, trying to get some work done. He tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was the look on Catherine's face when she stepped out of the limo. He just couldn't get that look out of his head. It was a look of pure disappointment.

He groaned out loud, making his secretary run from her desk and open his door.

"Are you, ok sir?" she asked, concerned.

Vincent sighed, looking at the older woman.

"Yeah, I am fine. I… I just have trouble concentrating, that's all." He replied.

"Why don't you take the day off, sir? Clear your head a bit." She advised.

Vincent shook his head. "No. I will be, OK. I'll just finish this." He responded.

The older woman nodded and walked back to her desk.

The second his secretary was out of sight, he grabbed his crutches and walked to the balcony of his office. Vincent watched the sight before him and inhaled the pure, fresh air. He felt awful about how he acted towards Catherine. He shook his head.

"Why? Why are you so incredible, my Beauty?" Vincent whispered.

He was so torn. Vincent knew that being honest to her, was at this point the right thing to do. Cause just this morning, he almost confessed his love to her. He balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. Trust. Trust is such an issue for him. This morning, she kissed him and he felt the intensity of it and he also felt that she put everything she felt for him into that first kiss. Honesty. He should tell her about Yorgos and himself. He knew that there was no turning back now, but…

But he saw the look in her eyes, after she had that vision of his ancestor (Soterios) turning into a Beast. The words she used, felt like a dagger through his heart. _**For who could ever love a Beast?**_

Could she? Could she love him if she knew that he was able to turn into that Monster?

Vincent groaned and walked back inside. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hallo." She said.

"Catherine?" he asked.

"Vincent." she stated.

"Catherine, I… I am so sorry about what happened in the limo."

"Which part?" she asked firmly.

He let out a breath and paused for a moment. Oh, she was going to make him suffer, huh.

"The part, when you asked me those questions and I… I didn't answer you. And the part, when I pulled coldly away from you. And the part, where uhummm… where I acted all distant like before… I… I am really sorry about all of that…" he explained.

He heard Catherine sigh from the other side of the line. Oh, He wished that he could be there with her and take her in his arms.

"I…I, uhumm… I am so sorry that I acted like a jerk. Please, can we start over from the part where you kissed me and I felt like I was on cloud 9?" he pleaded.

"No." she replied, making his heart break into bits and pieces.

"What I mean is that I want to give you a chance, OK. But… no more Mr. Distant OK. I know that I overwhelmed you with all of my questions. But I was overwhelmed also by that vision. I know now that it wasn't fair of me to expect you to answer all of it at once. So for that, I apologize." She explained.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry." He stated.

"Okay then. Maybe in time you can answer my questions one at a time..." She whispered.

"Okay." He replied, a smile gracing both their faces.

()

Vincent's secretary just wrote an email for a client and just as she was about to press send, she saw a beautiful young woman walking in with a little boy. She held onto the little boy and looked very nervous.

"Excuse me. But can I please talk to Mr. Keller?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The secretary shook her head."Sorry, but you have to make an appointment first." The older woman said.

"I know that, but please. It's a very urgent matter. I really need to talk with him. I… I, he is the only one who I can turn to. PLEASE." She pleaded.

Vincent's secretary was a very strict person, but she saw that the young woman was on the verge of breaking down. Sighing deeply, she decided to disturb her boss. Something just told her that this was the right thing to do.

"I am really sorry, sir. But I have a young woman here who is in desperate need to talk with you." The older woman said.

Vincent frowned."I don't remember having an appointment." He said.

"I know you don't, sir. Her name is Xylia." She stated.

Oh, that immediately caught his attention.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, who is said woman?**

**Review Please?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all. ****This is chap 17. :)**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! **

**Sorry you all, that I haven't been able to update my stories. Life happened. So sorry. :(**

**But here's a new chap! :)**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER.**_

At the moment, Catherine was chatting with the others. JT and her father were discussing about politics, while Heather was busy with her phone, laughing loudly. Apparently one of her friends had posted a hilarious joke on her wall. Calinico was busy in the kitchen, while Catherine's eyes landed on Vincent's.

He had been watching her the whole time. But they hadn't had the chance to speak in private with each other since their phone conversation that afternoon, one week ago. Her cheeks immediately turned a shade of pink, making her avoid his gaze.

She let out a deep breath and her mind drifted off to their passionate kisses in the limo…

Vincent couldn't take it any longer; he desperately wanted… no needed to be alone with her. So Vincent decided to just go and 'kidnap' her, so he could have her all to himself. He got up and walked straight to Catherine. With a smile on his face, he stood in front of her. He cleared his throat, making her look up at him.

"Catherine, would you like to get some fresh air?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. She swore that he probably saw right through her soul.

Catherine nodded and got up, letting him lead her outside.

"Prince, make sure you bring her home before the clock strikes 12!" Heather exclaimed, making the others chuckle while her dad shook his head.

()

Hand in hand, Catherine and Vincent walked down the path and they ended up in the garden. They both were silent, afraid that words were going to ruin the perfect evening. Her eyes landed on the double swing set, making Catherine laugh softly.

He turned to look at her." So… you wanna try it out?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. But only if you will join me." she said, her heart beating so fast.

He smiled." That won't be necessary. I'll push the swing for you." Vincent said.

"No! Your knees, Vincent." she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I… uhumm, I swallowed some painkillers this afternoon." He replied.

Catherine frowned and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, I only use them when I really need them, Catherine." He promised, so she let him help her sit on the swing. Vincent stood behind her and began to push the swing with one hand, making Catherine smile widely.

"Heather and I used to go to the playground. My mom used to take us." She whispered.

Vincent heard the joy but also the pain in her voice. Her dad once told him that his loving wife died years ago. Vincent wanted to ask her about her mom, but he hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her by bringing up the past… her past. From his own experience, he knew that bringing up the past… talking about the past hurt a whole lot.

So, he just sighed and silently pushed the swing… Vincent hadn't come near the swing in a while now. Since Demetrios, he never came to this side of the garden. When his son was 1 year old, he asked his employees to install the double swing set. Vincent used to come here a lot, sitting on one of the swings with Demetrios on his lap. The little kid always enjoyed it, asking his father to go higher with the swing...

Suddenly Vincent felt a huge lump in his throat and the memory of his son caused a gut wrenching pain in his heart.

"Vincent…" Catherine began, reluctant to continue with her sentence.

"Yes?" he asked, his mind now focused on only her.

But because she hadn't continued, he walked around the swing and stood in front of her. She had her head down, studying her hands, so he tilted her head up. She then looked at him with her gorgeous, hazel eyes. Vincent saw that something was bothering her immensely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding very concerned.

She sighed and nervously played with a lock of hair.

"Well, I'd like to know something. It has been bothering me since I visited you at the hospital." She whispered, her fingers still moving around.

Vincent raised his eyebrow, wondering what it was that she wanted to ask.

"Okay, here goes... In the hospital, when I was in your room with Alexia… Why, uhumm… why did you call her name first? I mean ok, you and I hadn't talked yet about us… and you were out for quite some time and I know I don't have the right to…" she blurted out, but he cut her off.

"I woke up, my eyes slowly opening and the first thing I see was you sitting next to **her** and I knew… I just knew that she was trying to manipulate you in some way… I knew she was trying to keep you from me… So… the first thing I said was indeed her name, but you didn't stay to hear the rest of my sentence, Catherine. Instead, you ran. In that split second, I wished that I was able to run after you and stop you and tell you that I wanted you by my side. But I couldn't, cause I wasn't able to walk yet..." he explained.

A tear rolled down Catherine's cheek, so he wiped it away.

"What… uhum, was the whole sentence? What did you tell her?" she asked.

Vincent sighed."Alexia… Alexia, why don't you get the hell outta here. Leave Catherine alone!" he said.

Okay, that did it for Catherine. She began to laugh out loud, making Vincent join her too.

"You really said that?!" she asked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

He chuckled and nodded."Oh, definitely! Do you know how long I have been waiting to say that to her?" he responded.

Catherine giggled and looked at her watch."Oops! Its almost midnight." She whispered.

"Aaaah… I have to bring you home before the clock strikes 12… says your baby sister, right?" he stated.

"Yup." Cat answered and nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go get you home." He replied.

()

Again, they silently walked back to the mansion, still hand in hand. They arrived at her bedroom door, so Vincent grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Good night, Catherine." He whispered, looking her deep in the eyes.

Vincent wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips instead of her hand, but after the fiasco in the limo, he didn't dare to. She had forgiven him for the way he acted earlier that week, he didn't wanna push it. He didn't want to pressure her to do anything, so he smiled at her and walked away.

The second, he kissed her hand, Catherine's stomach did the infamous flip flops. Her heart began to beat 80 miles an hour and she was almost afraid to breathe. But when he walked away from her, she decided to stop him.

"Vincent…" she whispered.

In that moment, he totally lost control over himself. He walked back towards her… it was then when she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. She asked him to sit on her bed, so he did. All he wanted right now was to wrap her in his arms and **never ever** let go. His heart began to beat erratically, he almost wanted to run away. He hadn't been with a woman since he divorced Alexia… And that was years ago.

Vincent was nervous and afraid that he would do something wrong… Plus he didn't want her to do something she wasn't ready for.

He shook his head and got up from her bed."Catherine." He desperately said.

But she shook her head and placed a finger on his lips."Shhhh…relax, Vincent."

Catherine really didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she had fallen for him. And she wanted to be with him…

The look in her eyes made Vincent sit back on her bed. She sat next to him on the bed and gave him a peck on the lips and looked him deep in the eyes. Oh, that was it! In that second, he got so lost in her gorgeous, hazel eyes. He was so afraid that she would change her mind, making him hold his breath. She ran her fingers across his cheeks, making him shut his eyes instantly. The sensation of her fingers on his skin was almost too overwhelming. He shivered at her touch and leaned into her. The feeling of his lips brushing on hers, made her whole body tingle. His lips tasted sweetly, but she wanted… needed more. More of him! So she bit on his bottom lip, making him growl softly. She took that opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmmmmm." He murmured enjoying her warm body close to his. Vincent cupped her face with his large hands, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As they deepened the kiss, her fingers traveled up to his dark locks. She also began tugging hard on his hair, making him moan softly from pain and total pleasure.

God! She was killing him. Was he doing it right?

But when she whimpered softly, while his hand landed under her shirt, caressing her soft skin, he knew that he was indeed doing it right. At one point, both their chests were heaving and their breaths ragged. But still she wanted… needed more. She helped him out of his shirt, making her eyes land on his gorgeous chest… and muscled stomach…

Her fingers trailed a path on his bare skin, making him shut his eyes tightly. But after her sweet torture, he was the one who needed more. More from her… So he grabbed her hand and crashed his lips onto hers again. She felt the passion and love in that kiss, making her heart swell gloriously.

Catherine was wearing a long skirt and a white blouse with spaghetti straps. Vincent lowered each side of the straps and kissed her shoulders one by one. His lips on her shoulders made her knees turn into jelly… it felt SO damn good!

The soft moans that escaped her lips, drove him crazy! But still he wanted to pleasure her more, so he kissed her jawline, then her chin and then he went for one of her most sensitive spots; her neck, kissing it softly…

Feeling his lips on her collar bone, made her sigh with content. Catherine then grabbed his face roughly and brought his lips back to hers. She needed him so bad… Their kisses became more passionate by the minute, their hearts and bodies leaving their minds behind…

Vincent tugged on the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. His eyes landed on her chest… Catherine was indeed a** true beauty.**

She was wearing a red lacey bra, his eyes admiring her form. Vincent ran his finger along her bare stomach and chest… she needed to hold onto something cause his touches were driving her insane! So she shut her eyes tightly and her fingers landed in his hair, tugging on it real hard, making him growl softly…

"Vincent…" she whispered.

But in that split second, she went back to reality. She felt his thumb graze the scar near her hip... the only scar her whole body owned… In that split second, instead of Vincent's loving touch, her mind brought her back to the past… to her horrible past… to a time where she was afraid to even step out of her apartment… Scared to see him… her ex…

The flash of memories were too much and too painful for her to handle! Catherine pulled away and whispered.

"Don't… don't touch me… Stop, please stop…"

With pain in his heart Vincent looked at her. She had wrapped her arms around her knees, sitting on the bed, while tears flowed down her cheeks, fear written all over her face.

"Catherine…" he pleaded.

But instead of listening to him, she turned her head the other way. Catherine broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. She thought… she really thought that her past was in the past, but it clearly was still haunting her. She didn't know what to do… she was so torn… So even though she knew it was going to cause him pain and it was going to gnaw at her heart, with her eyes focused on the floor she said.

"Vincent… please leave?" her voice a mere whisper, while it trembled heavily.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my... poor Cat... poor Vincent.. :(**

**Review Please?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all. ****This is chap 18. :)**

**I hope u like it.**

**And thank you guys for the reviews!**

**To Julia: Thank u for your concern. And yes, everything in my life worked out fine. Hugs & kisses back at ya! :)**

* * *

**REVIEW please?**

* * *

_**"Vincent… please leave?" her voice a mere whisper, while it trembled heavily.**_

As Vincent heard the words leave her lips, his heart dropped and broke in pieces. Catherine was sobbing and all he wanted to do right now, was pick her up and put her in his pocket so nothing and no one could ever do her any harm. If that were possible, but it wasn't. The reality was harder than what he wished for.

"Catherine… please, I can't leave you like this. You do know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" he pleaded, trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat.

She kept sobbing, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"Vincent… please go." She whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration and got up. Vincent picked up his shirt from the floor and wore it. Before he walked out her bed room door, he picked up her white blouse from the floor also and folded it. He then placed it gently on her bed and watched her one last time.

"Catherine, I don't know what happened to you. All I know is that I am here for you if you decide to confide in me. I am not going anywhere, okay?"he pleaded.

She looked up, catching his gaze. Her eyes were teary and the look in her eyes made him feel a gut wrenching pain. It pained him to see her this way… Vincent ignored the gnawing pain in his heart and told her one more thing, before walking out the door.

"Catherine… sweet, beautiful Catherine. Please remember this: life won't always be easy , but you will always be safe in my arms…" his voice very shaky and a mere whisper.

()

The next morning Vincent woke up, remembering what happened between him and Catherine. The ache in his heart returned, the second he thought back on how Catherine was sobbing on the bed. He got up on his own; the last few days he refused to use his crutches like before. While walking to the bathroom, he paused a couple of times because of the pain. After he had taken a shower, he walked back into his bedroom.

He saw that Calinico had already taken out his clothes for the day out of his closet and had placed them on his bed. He also saw a note from his butler.

_**'Don't forget to swallow your medicine and if you go out, please bring your crutches and do not push your body to it's limit.' The note said.**_

After he was dressed, he combed his dark hair while looking in the mirror. Sighing deeply, he studied his face. It had been a long time that he had really looked himself in the mirror. These last few years, after Demetrios' death, he refused to really look in the mirror cause he didn't want to see the failure that he had become.

Vincent had blamed himself for what happened to his son and was disgusted by himself. In his eyes he had failed his son and that's why he didn't have the courage to look at himself… really look in the mirror. But now that Catherine was in his life, he felt like life had given him a second chance. This time he wasn't going to fail the one he truly cared about. No. Vincent was determined to take away her fears so that they can be together…

()

Catherine woke up, by hearing a constant knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said.

Heather walked in and had a huge smile on her face. Cat was lying on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her little sis walked towards the bed and lied down next to her, grabbing her arm and held it tightly.

"Morning, sis." She said.

"Morning, Heather." Cat replied.

After a couple of minutes, Heather sat up and watched her big sis. Her right eyebrow was raised, while she waited for Cat to say something.

Catherine frowned."What is it, Heather? Do you have something to ask or tell me?" she said.

"No… yes! Yes, I do… I thought that Vincent would be in your bed right now…" she said.

"Heather! Why would you… nothing happened last night, ok? Well… some things did happen, but…" Cat tried to explain.

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Heather, I … uhum… I thought that I was over it… I thought that I had moved on from the pain that Philip had caused me… but uhum… I am so not over it…" she said and began to cry.

Tears were pooling in Heather's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her big sister, holding her tightly.

"I … I thought that I was okay with being touched by a man… Vincent is wonderful, but… uhum… I just couldn't help how I reacted… I panicked and asked him to leave! That was the last thing I… I wanted! I didn't want him to leave, but… yet I asked him to…" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, its okay, sis. I am here and so is dad. Its okay." Heather whispered.

"Do you think that Vincent hates me now? Maybe he thinks I am damaged, just like I told dad once before… Vincent doesn't deserve a damage woman… I, I have to get outta here!" Cat said and got up.

She was about to pack her stuff, when Heather stopped her.

"Hey, sis. Why are you running away? I don't know Vincent very long, but I do know that he is not a coward or a jerk or a moron… and I am sure he is _**nothing**_ like Philip. Talk to him. Tell him what happened to you. He will listen. Do you know why? Cause he is** in love with you**…" Heather said.

She then kissed her big sister on the top of her head and walked out the room, leaving Catherine confused behind. Oh, her little sis had given her so much to think about…

()

At the moment, Vincent was having breakfast and was reading the news paper. Mr. Chandler had joined him and began a conversation. They were discussing the profits of Vincent's marble company, when an idea hit him.

"Didn't your daughter tell you on the first day here that she wanted to see fresh, uncut marbles up close in one of the mountains?" Vincent asked.

Mr. Chandler smiled."You remembered that?" he asked, surprised that Vincent didn't forget.

"Well… you know me. I try to remember important stuff…" he replied.

Mr. Chandler chuckled."You mean, you remember every little detail of everything. As long as it has to do with my older daughter?" he stated.

Vincent nervously ran his hand through his hair and tried to explain.

Mr. Chandler held his hand up and shook his head." It's okay, Vincent." he said and sighed.

"I know you like my oldest daughter. You like her very much, do you? I can see it. Well, she likes you too. I don't know exactly what's going on between you two. If it's serious or not? But I know that you are a good guy and you would never do anything to hurt her. And besides… it's her life and she's a grown woman. So there you go… whatever it is the thing between you two… you both have my blessing." He said.

Vincent had been holding his breath the whole time that the older man was speaking, so after hearing the last sentence, he let out that breath.

Mr. Chandler began to chuckle and so did Vincent. After a few minutes, Vincent looked at Cat's dad and decided to ask him about what happened to her.

"Mr. Chandler, I am sorry to put you in this position. But… uhum… you told me before that you wanted to bring Catherine here, because she had to deal with a lot of stress back home in New York. That… uhum… Catherine had been through something horrible in her personal life. May I ask what happened to her?" he said.

Mr. Chandler swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. Anger always rose from him, whenever he was reminded of what his oldest daughter went through. After a few moments, he got up and looked at Vincent.

"She uhum… doesn't wanna tell you?" he asked.

"No. She was too shaken up. She didn't tell me." Vincent said, feeling very uncomfortable right now.

Cat's dad shook his head."I think that uhum… that she should tell you herself. I'm sorry, but its her life and she should be the one to tell you… **if** she wants you to know." Mr. Chandler said.

Vincent sighed deeply." I… uhumm, I understand." He replied, sounding very dissapointed.

()

Catherine walked out her room, wearing a tank top and a dark blue skirt. Her straw hat was in her hand, her sunglasses on her nose. Her bathing suit was of course underneath her clothes and her bag over her shoulder. In the hall, she saw Heather so they walked down the stairs hand in hand, like they used to.

"So, I see that you aren't running away?" Heather stated.

Cat smiled."No. I am staying, baby sis. Why should I go? You're right, instead of running away, I should be facing my own demons. I shouldn't let it bring me down." she said, self assured.

Heather smiled and squeezed her big sister's hand lightly for encouragement. She was so proud of Cat. They walked towards Vincent and their dad.

"Oh! Dad likes Vincent, Cat. That's one obstacle you don't have to overcome." Heather said, making Catherine shake her head.

Vincent looked up and instantly locked eyes with Catherine. His gorgeous eyes were full of love and she felt like it was boring into her soul. Like he begged her to let him in. Into her heart, mind and soul. She wanted to look away, but she wasn't able to. He had caught her gaze and was determined to hold onto it as long as possible. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach doing the infamous flip flops. All Catherine could think about was how close they were last evening. How he was making her whimper and moan. How he had been making her feel **so** good with his fingers and his lips… well until **STUPID, STUPID Philip** popped into her head that is…

God, she hated Philip! And boy, did she care about Vincent...

()

They all sat at the table, talking and eating the fresh fruits from Vincent's garden.

"So, what are your plans for today, girls?" Mr. Chandler asked.

"I am going sightseeing with JT!" Heather said.

JT frowned for a few seconds, but received a 'look' from Heather, so he nodded in agreement.

"Aaaaaah, yes! Heather and I have plans. We are going into town, taking pictures, trying to speak Greek." He said.

Everyone began to laugh, cause they all knew JT's Greek sucked.

"Well, I think I should go along with you two. Cause I do not want to bail you 2 outta jail, cause JT's Greek is horrible." Mr. Chandler said.

"Hey! That was a misunderstanding! I wanted to BUY the fruit from the woman of the market place. It's not my fault that she thought that I was harassing her!" he tried to defend himself.

They all laughed out loud, making JT shake his head." You all are mean! Mean, I say! I'm outta here!" JT mumbled and walked away.

"I better follow him, before he leaves without us, dad." Heather said and walked away.

"And Catherine… what are your plans for today?" Mr. Chandler asked.

She had her hands in the air, not sure what to say.

"Catherine, there are some mountains nearby, full of some of the most beautiful green marbles in all of Greece. Would you like to see it up close and personal? The marbles are untouched by man." Vincent asked, his voice sounding very hopeful.

The wheels in Cat's head was turning, not sure what she should say to him. She looked at her father than back to Vincent."Yes, I'd like that very much." She replied, making both her dad and Vincent sigh in relief.

"Okay then. You both have fun, okay?" her dad said and kissed her on the forehead, before walking away.

()

At the moment, Catherine was in the jeep with Vincent with the radio on. He was driving on a dirt road and telling her some Greek history. He was concentrating on the road, his eyes fixed on it. So Catherine had the opportunity to watch Vincent. She studied the features on his face and was just in awe. God! He was so handsome… From his gorgeous eyes to his well defined nose to his small scar to his talented lips to his strong, attractive jaw and his thick, dark hair…

'He looked like a Greek God… Was he a descendant of one?' she asked herself.

"Are you listening to me, Catherine?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am…" she said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Really? Then what did I ask you?" he tested.

"Huh? You were asking me… okay, I wasn't listening to the last part… sorry. My mind was somewhere else." She explained, while running her hand nervously through her dark, shiny hair.

He sighed."May I know what you were thinking about?" he carefully asked.

Cat laughed at herself mentally; oh she didn't want to tell him that she was gawking at him! She had to think of a lie… like really fast.

"Uhum… well, I…" she began, but then she heard a song on the radio.

She pumped up the volume and smiled widely.

"Hey, this is my song! I love it!" she said, looking at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

Vincent watched as she was singing along with a huge smile on her face and dancing in her seat. God! She was so endearing… and beautiful… and amazing… and God, he loved her!

"So, what's the name of the song?" he asked.

She looked up at him."**The world is ours**. And the group is called **Eleven past one.**" She answered, the smile still gracing her face.

"Nice tune." He said and listened how she was singing along, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Vincent looked at the **Beauty** who sat next to him. He promised himself that he'd do anything to keep her safe from harm. And he was determined to keep his promise…

()

At the moment, Catherine was staring her eyes out. She and Vincent were up and close looking at the green marbles. They had been walking the tunnels and ended up in a cave full of green marbles. Shiny, precious marbles. Cat also had a helmet on top of her head and a flashlight on her forehead. It was a bit dark in the cave. She was admiring the gems, her mouth was slightly open, her eyes almost falling out of their sockets. She was too afraid to touch them, afraid that they would lose their value.

Vincent smiled."Go on. Touch it." He said.

"No! I'm not gonna. Their so beautiful and so…" she began.

"Untouched?" he finished for her.

"Well, yeah. God! Thank you for bringing me here, Vincent. This place is a paradise." She complimented.

"Thank you." Vincent croaked.

"So, there are no other people in here?" she asked.

He shook his head."No, not on this side of the mountain." He replied, his face had turned red.

Catherine heard in his voice that something wasn't right with him. She took a good look at Vincent and saw that his face was strained.

"Vincent. Are you okay?" she asked, worry and concern washing over her.

He was panting and almost lost his balance, so Catherine helped him to stay on his feet. He held onto her, his fingers gripping at her soft flesh.

"Vincent! What's wrong?" she asked, panic in her voice.

He looked awful and very exhausted!

"I… uhum… this morning I didn't swallow my pain killers. My knees are killing me." he said, his breathing labored.

"Okay, so where… where is your medicine? Tell me, is it in your back pack or in the car?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No, I didn't bring any." He replied, looking at her very dazed.

"Vincent, you are scaring the hell outta me! What must I do? Did you bring your crutches?" she asked.

He shook his head, while gasping for air. Vincent was still gripping her tightly, making Catherine break down in tears.

Here she was alone with Vincent in her arms, in a cave with no one else around! On the other side of the mountain were workers, but she and Vincent were so deep in the caves. There was no signal on her phone, so she wasn't able to make a phone call. What to do?!

Catherine could leave him here, so she could run for help. She knew which path to take to reach the mine workers. But she didn't want to leave Vincent alone! No! She was not gonna leave him!

She had no other option, so she did the only thing that she could.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" she yelled as loud as her lounges were able to.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my... will someone hear her cry for help?**

**Review Please?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, you all. ****This is chap 19. :)**

**I hope u like it.**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! They make my muse happy, so keep 'em coming so my muse stays inspired. :D**

**To Julia: Here is a bit... well a lot about the curse, my dear. :) Just as u asked... Hugs & kisses to ya! :)**

* * *

**REVIEW please?**

The first thing that flashed through Vincent's mind when he woke up, was : where's Catherine? He sat up, gasping for air and looked startled around. Where was he? What happened? What the…?

He tried to remember how he ended up here, but his memory was failing him. While closing his eyes again, Vincent tried to get up. Leaning on a pillow, he observed the room. It looked very familiar, but he just couldn't seem to place it.

His head felt like it wanted to explode! So with all the energy he had, he brought his hands to his temples. Rubbing them with his fingers, made his head ache go away very slowly. Vincent was just about to stand on his feet, when he saw Galya walk in.

Galya! Yes, that's where he was. At Galya's… He very often used to come here with his grandma and his cousin, when he was younger.

"Aaah… Mr. Vincent, you are awake." She said and smiled at him.

Vincent did his best to answer her smile."Galya, where is miss Catherine? Is she okay? Can you show me where she is?" he said, while he gripped at the sheets.

Just the thought of not knowing where she was, made his stomach tie into knots.

The older woman smiled."She is in the garden, don't worry. I have treated her well, sir." She promised.

"Okay." He said and noticed that he didn't feel any pain in his knee.

"What? How? But…?" he asked and saw the older woman smile.

"I have made some homemade medicine from the roots of a plant from my garden. It doesn't work like painkillers, but it will make sure that your knee will heal completely in no time. I have given miss Catherine a bottle so you can use it, when your home. Apply it on your knee, while massaging the skin." She stated, while she placed a hand on his knee.

It was then, when Vincent realized that his pants were cut with a scissor up his leg to his knee.

"Yeah, I asked miss Catherine to cut it, cause it was in the way." She said.

Vincent was very thankful."Thank you, Galya. But what happened? I remember that we were in that cave and the rest is blank…" he said.

Galya took a seat in a chair."Well, luckily one of the mineworkers was walking on that side of the mountain and heard miss Catherine call for help. They immediately helped the both of you. You had fainted, so they wanted to bring you as soon as possible to a doctor. But the nearest doctor was too far away, so one of the men had a idea to bring you here to me. So here you are now…" she explained.

Vincent sighed."I really need to see her, Galya. Bring me to her, please?" he pleaded.

He wanted to be sure that Catherine was indeed okay. In that moment, Vincent realized that the Beauty in the garden, had completely stolen his heart…

Galya had a pair of crutches in her closet, so she gave them to him. While Vincent walked behind Galya, his heart rammed against his rib cage. Catherine. Sweet, beautiful Catherine. Why has life brought her to him? Was it on purpose or was it accidental?

They were about to walk out the door, when Galya turned around to say something to Vincent.

"Sir, I think it would be for the best if you told her everything about the curse." She said.

Vincent shook his head, while he held onto the older woman."No, Galya. She doesn't need to know it all, okay?" he replied.

The older woman grabbed his hand and led him to her couch."You have to tell her about what you can BECOME, sir. She has the right to know." She demanded.

"Galya… no! That is out of the question! She cares about me… for who I am. She doesn't need to know **WHAT** I can become, okay? And besides, I haven't turned since the last time I fought with Yorgos. And you do know that I can control it! No, I don't wanna scare her. And I am afraid that…" his voice failed him at the end, while he looked away.

Galya looked him straight in the eye." Sir, you don't have to be afraid. She is the one, I can feel and sense it. My whole being tells me that she will break the curse. But how will she be able to do that, if she doesn't know everything about it? Don't worry, sir. She really cares about you. Of course in the beginning she will be afraid, but I know she will accept that side of you too. If you don't let her, if you don't give it a try, you will always stay this way. Do you want to be part man and part Beast till the day you die?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper at the end.

Vincent looked at the older woman."I can't lose her now, Galya. I have fallen in love with her. I need her with me, like I need air to breathe. If she sees that part of me, she will surely run. I can't take that risk. My heart won't be able to survive without her; it will die, Galya!" He stated and got up from the couch, walking out the front door.

The older woman stared into the fireplace."But she has to fall in love with the man side of you **AND** the Beast side of you." Galya whispered, knowing that the two young people in her garden had a very bumpy road ahead of them…

()

As Vincent walked towards Catherine, he watched how she was enjoying the beautiful garden. The second she saw him, Catherine ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She brought her lips to his ear.

"God, Vincent! You scared the hell outta me! Don't you ever do that again, ok? My heart wont survive it." She said, her voice a mere whisper.

A delicious shiver went through his spine, knowing that she cared so much about him. Feeling that she probably felt as strongly for him as he did for her. Vincent closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he was right. Catherine cared about him, for him. She didn't need to know the Beast side of him. It was unnecessary and that would be so cruel… no! She should be spared from that knowledge.

Of course he knew that you had to be honest in a relationship, but he wanted to spare her the fear. It was unnecessary to force one more fear into her life. Catherine had enough demons to deal with; he wasn't gonna add 1 more to the list…

After a few moments, she pulled away from their warm embrace to take a good look at him. She brought her hand to his cheek, where his scar was and began tracing it. Vincent felt his heartbeat kick up a notch, while a wonderful shiver went through his whole body.

She smiled and said."Wanna get out of here?"

He nodded, too overwhelmed by her loving look and the feel of her fingers on his cheek.

"Let's see where Galya is, shall we?" Cat said and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Catherine still hadn't forgotten how she reacted when Vincent grazed his thumb over her scar; she was still very afraid. But… her need to be close to him…to feel his warm skin on her fingertips was stronger than her fear. So even though she was still very afraid, she boldly held onto the strong, but gentle grip of his hand…

As they entered the small cottage, Vincent's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hallo." he said.

Catherine was watching him and as he spoke to the person on the other line, she heard it in his voice that he was hearing a not so great news.

"Xylia! Xylia, please try to calm down. Everything will be okay. Just stay put, I will be at your place as soon as possible, alright?" he said, avoiding Catherine's gaze and letting go of her hand in the process.

At that moment, Catherine felt a sharp pain in her chest. She watched him and felt that her stomach was tied into knots. Xylia? Who is this Xylia person? And why did he let go of her hand, while he talked to the woman?

Catherine watched as Vincent nervously ran his hand through his dark hair. She observed him closely, while the wheels in Catherine's head was turning. She hated this look on his face. His face was expressionless, like he wasn't able to have any feelings. Why did a call from this Xylia person, cause him to act all emotionless? Was he hiding something from her? Was Vincent keeping secrets from her?

* * *

**A/N: Oh oh! Who is this Xylia woman? Hmm, Cat sounds a bit jealous...**

**What do u think? Should Vince just tell Cat everything 'bout himself or... should he keep it to himself? **

**Review Please?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make my muse happy. So please keep 'em coming, you'll.**_

_**Here is chap 20. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review?**_

* * *

As Catherine wandered through the halls of Vincent's villa, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness in her heart. The last 5 days, she had been spending a lot of time with Heather, her dad, JT and even Calinico. But Vincent was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen him much lately and that was slowly driving her mad. She missed him so…

After they arrived from Galya that late afternoon, he told her that he had to take care of some business and hadn't spoken to her properly. She had a feeling that JT and Calinico knew what was going on with Vincent. JT would talk in a corner with the butler, but the second they saw her, they would go their separate ways.

Heather and her dad advised Cat to just ask Vincent what was up, but she hadn't been able to get in touch with him properly. Of course he texted and called her, but he always sounded like he was in a hurry to end the conversation. One time she even asked who Xylia was, but Vincent answered her vaguely, saying that she was a family friend.

"Family friend, really? FAMILY FRIEND?" She mumbled, very annoyed by Vincent's very odd behavior.

At one point, she even barged into his bedroom around midnight to ask him what the hell was going on… but he wasn't in his room. So where was he? Or… with whom was he with?

That was 2 days ago. And now… now she and Heather just received an invitation. One of Vincent's business associates has organized a ball. And not just any ball, but a masked ball. Wow. Well that's a first for her. Heather was bouncing up and down and ran to her bed room to look for the perfect dress.

Catherine massaged her temples with her fingers with closed eyes. Does she want to go to this ball? Or shouldn't she and just stay at the villa? Will Vincent be there? She mentally slapped herself and decided to go shopping. No, no. No man was going to ruin her first masked ball experience.

She walked towards her sister's room and saw her diving in her closet.

"Sis, you wanna go on a shopping spree?" Cat asked, a wide smile gracing her gorgeous face.

Heather ran and leaped into her arms."Oh definitely!" she said.

()

Heather had picked out a gorgeous red dress with matching shoes and earrings. She was on cloud 9 and twirled around.

"You look amazing, sis." Cat said.

"Thank you. So now it's your turn. I'm gonna get out of this and we will find you your perfect dress, okay?" She said and walked back to change.

As Catherine browsed through the dresses, she heard her phone buzz. She pulled her phone out of her bag and read the text.

_V: See you at the ball tonight._

_Cat huffed and texted back._

_C: What ball?_

_V: The one we received an invitation of._

_C: I am not going._

_V: I know that I have been busy lately, but I will make it up to you at the ball. Promise._

_C: I am not going._

_V: Please? I left a present for you in your room. Wear it to the ball. Please, Catherine?_

_Cat rolled her eyes and ended the text conversation with._

_C: I will think about it._

She looked up from her phone and saw Heather smiling at her.

"Trouble in paradise over?" she asked.

"Nope. Not in the least." Cat replied.

()

Heather and Catherine were so tired. They had been walking through town, trying to find Cat's dress but with no success. Then the dress was too small or too big or she hated the color. With every dress, there seem to be something wrong. So Catherine decided to give up and convinced her little sister that she had a nice dress in her closet to wear to the ball. Cat was so lying about that…

As they entered the villa, Heather immediately went upstairs to take a shower. Catherine was thirsty, so she wanted something to drink first. She was about to call Calinico, when she heard him talk on the phone. She was just about to let him know that she was in the kitchen, when she heard him say a name.

Catherine didn't usually eavesdropped on other peoples phone conversations, but she was frozen at the spot at hearing Xylia's name.

"Sir, I know miss Xylia needs you to be there. I understand. But what about miss Catherine? I can see that your behavior is stressing her out, sir. I thought that you wanted her to have a stress free vacation. You haven't spend much time with her lately. Don't exclude her, sir. I think it would be best to tell her …" he began, but it seemed that Vincent cut him off.

"Okay, sir. Yes, sir. Understood." The butler said and ended the conversation.

At that moment, Catherine grabbed her chance and ran towards the stairs, through the halls and into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door, leaning onto it with her back and her eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow, her heart pounding erratically. She sank to the floor and shook her head, her eyes still closed.

She didn't know what to think anymore. At this point, all she wanted was to ask Vincent in his face who this Xylia person was! And he better tell her the whole truth! God, she hated to feel insecure. Did he like this Xylia? Was she an old flame?

At the moment, the infamous green monster was gnawing at Catherine. She didn't want to go to the ball anymore, but knowing that he'd be there was a good reason to go. Oh, she was so gonna interrogate him about his whereabouts and about that Xylia woman! Catherine felt very possessive over Vincent. She cared so much about him and… to describe her feelings in 3 words: He was **HERS**!

As she calmed down a bit, Cat slowly opened her eyes. It was then, when her eyes caught something on her bed. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever laid her eyes on.

Catherine immediately got on her feet and walked towards it. What she saw was damn beautiful…

And just as she was about to touch it, Heather barged into her room and saw it too.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_**So, what are they looking at?**_

_**And oh oh, my muse has HUGE plans for the masked ball! It will be very exciting and eventful! :D**_

_**So, if u want to read the 'masked ball' chapter by tomorrow, PLEASE leave me countless reviews?**_

_**Ruby**_

_**:) **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews have BLOWN my muse AWAY! Thank u! So please keep 'em coming, you all.**_

_**For those who are interested, there is a link below for Catherine's dress and her mask.**_

_**Here is chap 21. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review?**_

* * *

As Catherine took a shower, her mind drifted off to him. With her eyes closed, she thought about her time here in Tinos. Catherine felt that she has changed, the moment she set foot on this Grecian island. Not 1 day was boring since she had been here. And Vincent had been the centre of all that had happened. In the past 5 days, during the time that she didn't have the chance to see him, she thought about running away again.

Why? Because being with Vincent seem to be so difficult. So many obstacles were in their way. Was love worth all this trouble? The old Catherine would have said no to that question and would have left already, but the new Catherine couldn't leave. Even if she wanted to.

She felt like an invisible force was keeping her here in Tinos. It was making her stay here… with Vincent. But she didn't feel like it was forcing her… no not at all. Catherine wanted to stay here… with Vincent of her own free will. She and Vincent had a bond.

But she had a gut feeling that he kept secrets from her. And as she thought about it more and more, her head told her that it might have to do with her, that she looked like his ancestor and the curse.

The man that made her hit her head in the forest. Where was he? Who was he? Did Vincent know him? One day she was going to ask him about it all. When they both were at Galya's cottage, she accidentally heard them talking. Apparently she wanted Vincent to tell Catherine something.

She immediately walked away, because Cat didn't like to eavesdrop. Plus… she believed that if it was something very important, Vincent would tell her… in time. Maybe it wasn't the right time for her to know yet. It's like how she didn't feel that it was the right time to tell him about what happened to her and Philip.

Why did her life had to be so complicated? Her dad had asked her how she felt about Vincent. Her answer: **'I have fallen for him, dad. Deeply.**'

Without hesitation, she said those words. Not even a bit of doubt in her voice. Catherine didn't know who this Xylia was, but if she must, she is willing to fight for Vincent.

Why? Because she wanted to keep him in her life. Because she needed him in her life. She opened her eyes, knowing that she was ready to see him again. He did promise to make it up to her at the ball. Oh, she will forgive him for the past 5 days. But first, she was gonna make him grovel… at her feet.

She giggled at the thought. With a determined and mischievous look on her face, Catherine walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Game on, Vincent Keller." She whispered.

()

As Catherine pulled the gorgeous, white dress over her head, she felt a delicious tingle go through her body. She looked in the mirror; God, the dress was indescribable! It was a white strapless number, making her almost feel like a true princess in it. So this was the present Vincent had been talking about. She found the dress, a tiara, a matching mask and a note on her bed. Cat decided then that it was the perfect opportunity to wear her diamond earrings and a new pair of high heels that she bought, when she was in Paris last year.

Cat sat on her bed and read the note once more.

**_Hey sweetie,_**

**_I know that I have been super busy lately. Forgive me? I promise to make it up to u at the ball. Please wear the gifts I placed on your bed? I miss you so. Can't wait to see you._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Vincent._**

After reading the note, she combed her hair and wore it up with a hairpin. She was about to do her make-up and contemplated what sort of look she wanted to go for. She then decided to go for a Smokey eye look.

()

When Heather knocked on the bedroom door, Catherine had placed the tiara on her head and was standing in front of the long mirror.

"Come in." she said.

Heather was wearing her gorgeous red dress and as she walked in, she asked.

"Do I have to hel…" she began, but was cut off by the sight of her big sister.

"Oh my!" Heather whispered, while she looked at her big sister in awe.

()

Heather and Catherine were enjoying the limo ride and talked about the host of the masked ball. Adon Papadakis was his name.

"He is 38, handsome, wealthy and single." Heather said, looking up his info on Facebook.

Catherine smiled."So you are interested in him, sis?" she asked Heather.

"Nope, not really. And besides, you do know that he likes you." Heather stated.

"What? No he doesn't!" Cat insisted.

"Yeah, it was that afternoon when he came looking for Vincent, but he wasn't home. Calinico spoke to him, while we were about to go to the beach. He was so gawking at you!" her little sister stated.

"Whatever, lil sis. I am taken." Cat said.

"So, uhumm… you aren't angry at Vincent anymore?"

"Still am, but the dress has softened my heart, you know."

"And the tiara of course! I am so jealous of you. I want your tiara." Heather pouted.

Catherine shook her head."Heather, I am gonna give him the tiara back. The dress I will keep, but not the tiara. Its too expensive, I cant accept it."

"What? But it's a gift from your boyfriend. Why cant you keep it?"

"I am gonna give it back, ok?" Cat said with determination in her voice.

"So, Vincent and JT have left early?" Cat asked.

"Yes, JT had to help Vincent with something." Heather replied.

"We have arrived, ladies." The limo driver said, making the 2 sisters smile enthusiastically.

"Masks on, sista." Heather whispered.

()

As Vincent stood with JT near the bar, his mind seem to drift off to the woman he was in love with. The last 5 days were so exhausting, draining all of his energy. He missed Cat so much, but he was needed somewhere else. As much as he wanted to knock on Catherine's door, when he came home around 2 at night, he resisted that urge.

But not being able to be with her for almost 6 days was slowly driving him mad. He knew that she was beyond angry at him, but he couldn't tell her what he had been doing. He couldn't confide in her. He knew that she was going to interrogate him. What should he tell her? It pained him to not include her in all of this, but he didn't have a choice. Vincent decided to be vague, when she would ask him about what he had been doing...

Galya's medicine was a small miracle! He used it every day, cause it made the pain slowly disappear. As Vincent was being consumed by his own train of thought, he heard people gasping. He frowned and looked at the well lit entrance. The second his eyes caught what everyone was admiring, his mouth fell open slightly…

Catherine! She was wearing the white dress and the tiara! God! She looked breathtaking! He almost forgot to breathe… She looked like a princess in that white dress, her hair up and the matching mask he had given her. The mask covered her beautiful eyes, her dimples appearing when she smiled.

JT had been calling him, but Vincent didn't hear him at all.

"Earth to Vincent!" JT tried once more.

"Huh?" Vincent replied. "JT, sorry but I have to go to my…"

"I know, I know. Go get her, Vince. Before someone else does." JT encouraged him, a smile gracing his face.

Vincent nodded and took the last sip of his beer. He walked straight through the crowd, wanting to be close to his girlfriend as soon as possible.

Heather and Catherine were walking hand in hand, afraid to lose each other in the crowd. Adon Papadakis' house looked like a castle. He used his living room as a dance floor and bar. You can say that he turned his living room into a ballroom. Catherine felt a little uncomfortable of the way everyone was looking at her.

"Heather?" she said.

"I know, sis. They are all staring at you."

"Ha! I see tables and chairs over there. Lets take a seat, ok?" Cat said.

"Okay, sis."

"Tell me, when you see Vincent, ok?" Cat said.

"Of course."

And just as Catherine was about to take a seat, the host of the ball, Adon Papadakis tapped her on her shoulder.

"Miss Catherine, miss Heather. Welcome. I am glad you are able to attend the ball." He said.

Catherine smiled."Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Papadakis."

"Please, call me Adon."

"Okay." Cat said, turning to face her little sister.

At that moment, he grabbed Cat's hand and politely asked."May I have this dance?"

Catherine wanted to refuse, but he was the host! So she nodded reluctantly.

Adon let led her to the dance floor, while she looked around. Cat felt really like a thing on display. The music played, but she felt so uncomfortable in Adon's arms. He talked to her during the dance, but she didn't even listen to him. Her mind was only consumed by Vincent. Yes, he was nice and handsome, but he was no Vincent.

'Vincent, where are you?' she prayed.

From a distance, Vincent watched as his girl was dancing with another man! The Beast inside of him was very, very jealous. Vincent observed Adon and Catherine very closely. He was talking to her, while Catherine looked so lost. Should he go and rescue her? OF COURSE! The Beast exclaimed. **She is ours.**

In a flash, Vincent stood next to the pair on the dance floor. At that very moment, Catherine looked in his direction. He was gazing into her eyes, making her smile shyly.

Vincent tapped on Adon's shoulder."May I cut in?" he said.

Adon turned around and frowned."What?No." he replied.

Vincent felt that his jealousy and anger were about to get the best of him, so he said.

"Adon, its me, Vincent Keller. I'd really like to dance with my girlfriend, now." He insisted.

Adon was shocked to hear the word girlfriend and immediately let Catherine go.

"Of course. Sorry, I didn't know that she was your girlfriend, Vincent." he said and nodded, before walking away gracefully.

Catherine raised her eye brow and placed her hand on her hip.

"What an entrance, mister Keller. So, I am your girlfriend, now?" she asked.

"Catherine."

"No, I really would like to know. The past 5 days I didn't feel like I was someone's girlfriend. You know why? My so called 'boyfriend' avoided and ignored me during that time. It was a really shitty past few days, you know that?" she said.

Catherine was happy that he was there with her. That he had saved her again, but… she was so gonna make him pay first.

He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she ignored that look.

"You can use your puppy dog eyes look all you want, it's not gonna work, Mr. Keller."I want an explanation. Now. Where were you? What have you been doing? And more importantly… with whom were you?" she blurted out.

Vincent sighed."Catherine, please. I will explain it to you, but not now. Right now, can we just enjoy the ball and each other? Please, sweetie?" he pleaded.

At one point, Catherine pitied him and thought he was right. At the ball wasn't the place to talk about private matters. There were lots of people and the music was way too loud.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me the whole truth?" she asked.

He nodded."Yes, I will."

At that very moment, a beautiful song played. The song was: **All I need** by the band: **Within Temptation.** Vincent looked her deep in her eyes, his hazel eyes, pleading and full of love. He extended his arm to her, his right hand open. He patiently waited for her to accept it, waited for her to grab his hand. And as she did, a shiver went through his spine. At that same moment, her body felt like it was on fire!

Vincent heard how her heart was ramming against her rib cage, how her breath hitched in her throat. He too had trouble controlling his heart rate, his breathing becoming shallow. Her scent invaded his nostrils, making his head spin deliciously.

"Would you like to dance, miss?" he asked politely.

She nodded, her train of thought incoherent.

He gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Catherine placed her hands on the back of his neck and it was then, when they began to dance slowly.

They gazed into each other's eyes, lost in the perfect moment.

"Catherine. God, I missed you so much! And BTW, you look very enchanting. You look like a princess in that white dress and tiara." He whispered.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too. And I am so gonna keep the dress, but… the tiara I am gonna give back to you. And BTW I feel like a princess, thanks to you." She whispered, making a current go through his spine.

As Catherine looked up, she got completely lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes. She had gotten weak in the knees, so it was a good thing that he was holding her so close and so tightly. It felt like he never wanted to let her go…

Catherine felt a blush coming up, so to prevent Vincent from seeing how she was blushing, she rested her head on his chest.

God! It felt so good to be this close to him. She let out a breath, a bit frightened that she would lose it like before. But luckily her need for him was stronger than her fears. His body felt so warm and all she wanted was to feel him closer.

She took in his scent with her eyes closed, overwhelmed by her love for him. Catherine stayed in his arms, dancing slowly with her head on his very warm chest. As she savored the moment, she opened her eyes and looked around the dance floor. Couples were dancing and laughing, talking and enjoying this enchanting evening. God! She was so thankful for this magical evening! What a ball.

At one point, he even played with a lock of her shiny, dark hair… Too soon, the song ended and an upbeat song followed.

()

After dancing for a while, they both were thirsty. As Vincent handed Cat a glass of punch, she smiled at him lovingly. And she was planning to make him grovel at her feet? Haha! That was a joke! She couldn't see him suffer for one bit. After Catherine had taken a sip of her drink, she placed her glass on a table. She couldn't take it anymore.

With loving eyes, she gently cupped his face and pulled him towards her. Their lips collided in a soft, but desperate kiss, their eyes closed without their accord. They kissed each other passionately, the need for each other evident and clear. It didn't matter if people were around, if they were staring or if they envied them. All that mattered was Vincent and Catherine.

He pulled away first, making her whimper out of protest. He looked her in the eyes…

"Catherine… not here." he whispered.

"Vincent… I need you, now." She whispered seductively.

He was worried that she would react like last time, but he missed and needed her so much. His body and heart were aching for her, just as hers was for his. So without further a due, Vincent grabbed her hand and led her out of the dance floor. Catherine looked around and saw Heather with JT.

Heather locked eyes with her big sister and mouthed."Go, I will stay with JT."

The second they were in the hall, Vincent grabbed her mask and tore it swiftly from her gorgeous face. He was finally able to see her whole face.

"God, you are so beautiful!" he whispered.

Catherine answered him, by grabbing his face roughly and kissing him with all the need she had for him. Her heart was beating erratically, but she wasn't afraid. She was afraid of one thing and that was that someone was going to interrupt them…

They broke the kiss, realizing that they were still in Adon's house. Hand in hand, they walked straight to the limo and took a seat in it. As the limo drove away, Vincent nervously looked at Catherine. What he saw in her eyes, made him swallow hard. He saw love, need and desire.

Vincent was about to take off his mask, but she stopped him.

She shook her head."Uh…uh. Leave it." She whispered.

In one swift move, Catherine sat on his lap and brought her lips to his ear."Vincent Keller, you Greek God. Oh, how I want you so."

Vincent felt the Beast in him roar. He cupped her face and looked her deep in the eyes.

"What do we have here? A Goddess gone wild?" he whispered.

But before she could answer him, he crashed his lips onto hers. Catherine moaned softly, feeling how he was claiming her lips... like some wild, sexy Beast.

Lips were moving, tongues were playing with each other and at one point, hands were touching and gripping and tugging. Her fingers grabbed his hair, while his hand disappeared in her soft, dark locks. He touched her with so much love; she bet that it made angels cry…

Breathes became ragged and shallow, bottom lips were being softly bitten while whimpers were being heard.

They got so lost into each other, lost in their passion for each other, that they didn't realize that the limo came to a stop.

"Mr. Keller, you are home." The limo driver said.

As they entered Vincent's villa, he took off his mask and locked hands with her. They were about to go up the stairs, but Calinico called Vincent.

"Sir, I am so sorry to disturb you. But you have company." He said, his voice sounding very apologetic.

"Company? Who? But I don't expect anyone…" he began, but when he saw the woman, he stopped.

"Xylia. What are you doing here?" he demanded.

But lucky for Vincent, this time he didn't let go of Catherine's hand. Instead, he held it tighter.

"It's my son. He's having another attack. Please, come. Only you can help him, sir." The woman said, her voice trembling, her eyes welling up.

* * *

_**What is Xylia talking about?**_

_**So, in the next chap Cat will find out more about Xylia. If u want to read the next chapter, PLEASE leave me reviews?**_

_**Ruby**_

_**:)**_

_**link to Cat's white dress: www.**_

_** /media**_

_**/rm1241291008**_

_**/tt0356470**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make my muse happy. Thank u. So please keep 'em coming, you all.**_

_**Here is chap 22. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

_**"It's my son. He's having another attack. Please, come. Only you can help him, sir." The woman said, her voice trembling, her eyes welling up.**_

As Vincent heard from Xylia that he was needed at her place, he nodded at her and took Catherine aside. She walked behind him and he led her to the balcony. Vincent wasn't sure how to explain. He had done his very best up until now to prevent Catherine from knowing about Xylia and her son. But guess fate decided otherwise.

Catherine observed his face and wondered what it all was about. Will he explain it all to her? Or not? She was so scared for that answer. Vincent held both her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Catherine, I am so sorry. But I have to go. The woman inside is a very good friend of the family and she has a son. He is sick and very troubled. I need to go and help her with him. I really must go." He pleaded.

Catherine heard his words, but what she realized made her heart ache. She had a feeling that at the moment, he wasn't completely honest with her. Vincent was telling her half truths and she hated it. She sighed deeply and decided to let it go. For now. Cause that Xylia woman looked like she was on the verge of freaking out and breaking down. Cat was not sure if Xylia was able to contain her emotions. So even though she wanted to give Vincent a piece of her mind, Cat decided the opposite.

"It's okay, you can go." Cat whispered and looked the other way.

Vincent still had her hands in his and kissed them, before leading her back inside. He squeezed her hand one more time, then walked out the front door with Xylia.

Catherine was in deep thought, when Calinico tapped her on her shoulder.

She was startled and jumped up. " Calinico! Gosh, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry miss, but would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? Ummm… no thank you. I'm tired and wanna get some rest." She replied.

He nodded and wished her goodnight. But just as she was about to go up the stairs, she turned around.

"Calinico, I don't mean to be too curious but I can't help it. Who is Xylia?" she asked, while looking the butler with pleading eyes.

"Xylia? She is the ex-wife of Vincent's cousin." He replied cautiously.

Cat frowned and asked."Cousin? Which cousin? Why hasn't Vincent introduced me to him?" she asked.

Calinico knew that they were now on very dangerous grounds. So he advised." Miss Catherine, I know that you have a lot of questions and you want answers. But please, can you ask mr. Vincent about them? I don't want to be in the middle of it all. I wanna tell you, I do. But its not my place to do so."

Cat nodded."You are right. I should ask my boyfriend, not you. Sorry." She apololigezed.

Calinico nodded and walked away, leaving Catherine alone and miserable…

()

As Xylia's house came into view, Vincent's super senses went on overdrive. He let out a deep breath and stopped the car. Xylia nor he had spoken, since they drove away from the villa. He and Xylia stepped out of the car. And just as he was about to walk to the house, Xylia grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"What? What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Mr. Vincent. The beautiful woman in the white dress. She's your girlfriend?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded."Yes, she is. What about her?" he asked.

"Does she know? About you?" she asked.

He shook his head."No, she doesn't. And she doesn't have to. I want to spare her the burden of knowing." He replied firmly.

The woman shook her head and gripped his arm tightly."You must tell her! You must! The risk is too great, if you don't. She deserves to know!" she pleaded, her eyes welling up.

Vincent gently pulled his arm from her tight grip." Xylia! We need to tend to your son now. I can hear that he needs me. Now!" he demanded, not wanting to talk about his precious Catherine with Xylia.

She nodded and led the way inside her house. As Vincent heard the boy, he felt a chill up his spine. Being here, reminded him of a horrible time in his life.

()

As Catherine heard Vincent's car sped away, she immediately went upstairs. The second her bedroom door was locked behind her, she closed her eyes. Her tears rolled down her cheeks without her accord, while she walked to the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror; she wanted to get out of the beautiful dress. The first thing she did was to take off he tiara. Then Catherine began to undress. As she pulled it over her head, all kind of emotions washed over her.

It took so little for her to feel this insecure again. Vincent lied to her! Cat didn't think that he was romantically involved with Xylia, but the fact of the matter is that he lied to her. She wasn't a friend of the family! But sort of his family; well her son was Vincent's family. Why didn't he just tell her the truth? What secret or SECRETS was he hiding from her?

Vincent didn't trust her enough to confide in her. If he didn't trust her, what the hell was he doing calling her his girlfriend?!

Sighing deeply, she tried to calm herself. But it was no use; the whole situation made her on edge. At the masked ball, he promised to tell her the whole truth. And when it came down to it, he lied in her face…

Tears rolled down her cheeks, while she thought about her relationship with Vincent. Was it based on a lie? At the moment, Catherine felt so lost. She immediately thought about what had happened to her a couple of months ago. What Philip had done to her. Cat's relationship with her ex was based on lies and betrayal. And when she confronted Philip, he did the unimaginable! She felt like she was experiencing a déjà vu. Doesn't fate want her to be happy?

After she had collected herself a bit, Cat took a shower and climbed in her bed. She had on a thin nightgown, so she pulled the thick covers over her body. Catherine couldn't help, but to think of Philip, her fingers automatically ending up on her only scar. She traced the line of the scar, making a gut wrenching memory pop into her head, her whole body shivering. Her body was nice and smooth…except for that particular scar. And **evil** Philip was the one who gave it to her…

Catherine didn't want to fall asleep, but the events of the day and evening had taken its toll. So before she knew it, Catherine drifted off to dreamland…

()

It was 2:30 at night, when Vincent came home from Xylia. He was beyond exhausted. Vincent walked passed Catherine's room, a sharp pain gnawing at his heart. He lied to her! He didn't want to, but he felt that it was for the best. He wanted to kick himself for lying in her face. Did she notice that he lied?!

And just as he was about to walk into his bedroom, he heard Catherine cry. Without thinking twice, he walked back and broke down her bedroom door. The light was out, but he could easily see in the dark, cause of his super senses. When he saw Catherine, his heart ached. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, with her hands covering her body, pleading:" Philip, stop it! Stop hitting me… Please stop! I am begging you…"

Her eyes were closed; she was having a nightmare. And as her words sank in, Vincent walked closer to her. He realized that this Philip guy had hurt her… As realization hit him hard, his inner Beast roared! That scum had hurt her! That scum had hit her! That scum will pay with his life! Vincent couldn't help it and felt himself changing! He was turning into the Beast!

He felt a sharp pain in his gums and felt the veins in his neck almost popping. He saw yellow!

And suddenly Catherine sat up in her bed. She saw someone standing near the bed.

"Vincent? Is that you? What are you doing here in my room?! What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

Vincent was being all quiet, making Catherine very nervous.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" she pleaded.

But he didn't budge, cause he was concentrating on staying in his human form. He felt his claws and fangs retract slowly, as he concentrated on things that would calm him down completely… Catherine.

He didn't want her to see him in his Beast form. Vincent slowly felt his control coming back and opened his eyes. As he did so, he saw that Catherine was out of bed and was walking towards him. She was worried about him.

"Vincent, are you feeling alright?" she asked, as she got closer to him.

Her sweet scent invaded his nostrils, making his head spin. As she stood in front of him, he realized that she was wearing a gown made of very thin material. By the faint light of the moon, he saw the curves of her gorgeous body…

The sight of her was driving the Beast crazy! Vincent was still Vincent, but not quite…

Because Catherine gasped softly and asked with a trembling voice."Vincent? Why are your eyes glowing yellow?"

* * *

_**Oh oh! Will he tell her? If u want to read the next chapter, PLEASE leave me reviews?**_

_**Ruby**_

_**:)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make my muse and me very happy. Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**To Julia: Awww... don't u worry. My life is mostly hectic, u know... I try to update whenever I have some spare time. :)**_

_**To guest: Awww... this story is the highlight of your week? *blushes* .. Thank u so. :)**_

_**Here is chap 23. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

_**Because Catherine gasped softly and asked with a trembling voice."Vincent? Why are your eyes glowing yellow?"**_

Vincent heard the words that had left her lips, but her words didn't really get through to him. The only thought that consumed his mind was the fact that a man had physically abused her. His kind, sweet and precious Catherine. He could not believe a man could have the heart to hurt her. What did she ever do to him that was so horrible that he had to hit her?

No, he couldn't leave it like this! The man should be PUNISHED for his awful deed!

As the seconds passed, Catherine felt a bit scared. So she walked towards the nightstand and pushed the ON button. Vincent was still standing in his spot, but his eyes followed her every move. She then took a deep breath and walked towards him. His eyes were now it's natural hazel color, making her frown deeply.

She stood in front of him and was just about to ask what he was doing, when he said.

"Catherine, who is Philip? And what did he do to you exactly?"

His voice was deeper than usual, both his hands were bald into fists. Catherine looked at the man before her and just knew that now was the right time to tell him about Philip…

While a tear rolled down her cheek, Catherine grabbed Vincent's hand and led him to the bed. He was all tense, his whole body shook of anger. She took a seat and waited for him to sit, but he stood in front of her and scanned her body.

"Where… where did he hurt you? Where on your body? Did he left a permanent mark on your body?" he asked, his voice gruff.

By the way he was talking, Catherine knew that he had trouble containing himself. She closed her eyes and at that moment felt so much love for this man. So his eyes glowed? So what? It didn't matter.

"Catherine… he is not going to get away with this. I am going to make sure that he pays for his sins. How dare he hurt you?!" he growled and took two steps away from her.

His body was trembling, his rage so strong and blinding that he had trouble breathing.

"Vincent, please calm down. You are scaring me…" she pleaded, while trying to keep it together.

She then walked over to him and cupped his cheeks."Please, sit. I will tell you." She said.

As Vincent felt the touch of her fingers, he closed his eyes and reveled at the feeling. He nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

As Catherine told him everything, Vincent felt the pain in his heart. It broke into pieces, as Catherine told him of what happened to her.

"_**We were coworkers and worked at the same firm. One day he asked me out and before we knew it, we had moved in together. At first everything seemed okay. We were like any other couple, until I noticed after 2 moths that he was acting differently towards me. One day I saw him with another woman by accident. When I confronted him , he lied and said that she was just a client. But I found out a week later that he was sleeping with her. And when I told him to leave, he slapped me.**_

_**That was the first of many slaps and punches I received from him. I wanted to get out of that relationship, but I didn't have the strength to. He kept asking for forgiveness and I forgave him time and time again. He promised to change, as I took him back. But he kept abusing me. I had attempted to cover the bruises, but my dad and Heather knew that something was horribly wrong. They eventually convinced me to leave him and on the day I left, he followed me at my dad's place. He begged me to let him in and me being so stupid, did as he asked.**_

_**That was a huge mistake! We were in the kitchen, cause I was busy cooking dinner. And when I refused to go back with him, he threatened to kill me. I told him no and it was then, when he struck me. I fell to the ground, but picked myself up. In the process I grabbed a knife, trying to defend myself. We struggled and he… he."**_

As that particular memory flashed through her head, it became all too much for her. Catherine broke down and let it all out . She began to sob loudly and uncontrollably; her whole body was shaking from her sobs. Vincent sat next to her, but he was too dazed to react.

After her sobs subsided, he cupped her face lightly and asked."What did he do to you, when you two struggled? Tell me."

Catherine sobbed and looked him in the eyes." He… he stabbed me." she whispered.

At those words, Vincent began to lose control again. Knowing that her blood was spilled by the hands of a piece of scum who deserve to DIE, made him want to throw up. How did someone so good end up with a scum like that?! He couldn't understand! As his anger wanted to take over him again, Catherine reached out to him.

"Vincent… don't . Don't let your anger get the best of you. I... I am healed now. Try to calm down." she pleaded.

"No! "he roared.

"He made your blood spill! He doesn't have the right to breathe. He should be punished!" Vincent said.

Catherine shook her head." He did get his punishment. He uhmm… he spend some time in jail." She said.

"No! " he shouted as his eyes glowed yellow again.

Catherine was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what was gong on. What was happening to him. All she knew was that she had to do something to calm him down.

"Vincent, please calm down. Please." She pleaded.

He heard her words but it didn't sink in. Instead he grabbed the sheets from the bed and tore it apart. Catherine was startled and jumped up, as she saw the veins on his neck grow. He was panting, his chest heaving as he looked her in the eyes. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he sank on the bed and sat on it. At this point, he knew that it was too late. She had already seen how he was about to turn, but it didn't matter to him. Her ex had hurt her; that fact was too overwhelming. He wasn't able to be calm now!

"I will personally see to it that that piece of scum suffers… I will make him suffer with these bare hands of mine. " he promised, as his whole body trembled from anger.

She was terrified, but yet she stayed. She wanted to run from him, but something told her not to do so. It was then, when she had an idea. Catherine stood in font of him and pulled her night gown over her head. There she was, only in her underwear, standing in front of Vincent.

He turned his head the other way and closed his eyes.

"Vincent, look. Look at me." She demanded.

He felt that he was on the verge of turning. Why was she doing this? Why was she feeding the Beast within him?

She then huffed and grabbed his hand. Cat placed his hand on her right hip, making him squirm.

"You don't want to look at it? Then feel it! Feel the scar that Philip has given me. Do you feel it? Its all healed, right? Yes, time has healed it." she said.

As Vincent slowly traced the scar on her hip with his eyes closed, a tear rolled down his cheek. He sighed deeply and felt his anger and rage fade away bit by bit.

"Yes, it's healed, Vincent. And now you are here. And I need you more than ever. I need you and I love you. Please don't let your anger take over. Look at me." She demanded.

He looked up at her with so much love in his beautiful, hazel eyes.

"Look at my scar. Look at it." She said.

His eyes fell on her hip and in that moment, he saw the scar.

"I am alright. See? I am okay, now. I have you. And I know that you will never hurt me. I am not afraid anymore. Of nothing and no one, because you are in my life. Because I know that you will do whatever it takes to keep me from harm. Vincent , I want to spend my life with you." she stated.

He looked up at her. "Catherine. Beautiful, amazing Catherine." he whispered, his voice gruff and deeper than usual.

His fingers trailed the line of her scar once more, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Kiss it. Kiss my pain away." She whispered.

As he dipped his head and brushed his lips on her scar, her eyes closed voluntarily. Her body trembled at his touch, so intimate. And yet she felt like this very kiss had healed her wound. This very kiss had mended her heart. Completely. Just like Gayla told her that day in the woods.

_**"When you have opened up your mind and have discovered that it's all real, you need to let him mend your heart. And you need to mend his. I see in your eyes that you are living with a heavy burden. And I also see the pain that you are carrying with you. Give him the chance to help you heal." She said.**_

As he saw how she reacted at his touch, Vincent suddenly pulled away. She whimpered at the loss and looked him in the eyes, dazed and confused.

"Vincent?" she asked, her voice shaky.

He looked the other way and felt a gnawing pain in his heart. He didn't want to lie to her anymore... And though he didn't know how to explain it all to her, he decided to try. He knew that she was going to have to make a choice, after he had told her the whole story. Maybe she will stay, but he totally doubt it. Vincent was sure that she was going for option number 2 and leave. All though he was terrified to lose her, he said the words.

"Catherine, that night you got attacked. That was me in the woods. The Beast you heard, before you fell unconscious. That was me. My cousin Yogos attacked you. And that night I fought him, cause he had physically hurt you. We fought and now he still is in coma... And the boy... Xylia's son... he, he is Yogos' son." he said.

As Catherine heard the words, she had trouble processing it. She wanted to laugh at him, cause he surely was joking. But the way he looked at her and the way he said it, didn't sound like a joke at all. He was serious and she knew it. Her heart hammered against her rib cage, as she tried to let it all sink in. She was still standing in front of him; Vincent sitting on the bed.

"You... you are joking, right?" She asked, her voice all squeaky.

He shook his head and wanted to convince her, so he concentrated and showed her his claws!

Vincent didn't know how she was taking it, but saw in her eyes a familiar emotion... She was afraid... terrified even.

He wanted to show her that he was still him and that she mustn't be afraid. Not of him. Never should she be afraid of him.

"Catherine."

So he reached out to her, but in that split second she automatically took 1 step back...

That action made the world crumble around Vincent. He knew it... she was going to leave... She was going for option number 2 and leave him for good.

As a tear escaped Vincent's eye, he felt that she was slipping away from him. He was losing her and he felt a gut wrenching, sharp pain in his heart.

But suddenly, he was startled by a loud yell." FIRE! FIRE!" They both heard Calinico shout and heard the fire alarm blare loudly...

* * *

**_Will she take option nr 1 or 2? Will she stay or will she leave?_**

**_Do u want chap 24? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews have blown my muse and me away! OMG! :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**To Julia: Awww... Glad that u both enjoy reading my story. :)**_

_**Here is chap 24. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

_**But suddenly, he was startled by a loud yell." FIRE! FIRE!" They both heard Calinico shout and heard the fire alarm blare loudly...**_

From the moment they heard Calinico shout, everything went by so fast before Catherine's eyes. Vincent grabbed her nightgown and gave it to her. He looked at her once more, before saying.

"Wear this, please. We have to get you all out! Follow me, okay? Take my hand."

Catherine shook her head, so Vincent turned around and said."Stay behind me, okay?"

She followed his instructions and walked behind him. As they entered the hall, they saw a lot of smoke. Vincent began searching for the others, but saw that the guest rooms were all empty. As he reached the end of the hall, one of Vincent's maids told him that Calinico had gathered JT, Mr. Chandler and Heather. They were already on their way down the stairs.

"Mr. Vincent… where, where is Miss Catherine?" the older woman asked, her voice shaky.

Catherine tried to keep up with Vincent, but the smoke made it hard for her to breathe. So she stopped and gasped for air, but ended up inhaling the smoke instead. She began coughing and suddenly felt two arms around her, picking her off of the floor like she weight nothing.

"Vincent." she whispered, as her heart rammed wildly against her ribcage.

Without saying a word, he carried her bridal style down the stairs. She had her eyes locked on his face and involuntarily inhaled his scent. Her left arm automatically landed around his neck for support, as she felt one of his arms under her legs. As his other arm was supporting her back, she couldn't help but close her eyes, her nose landing in the crook of his neck.

Catherine was trembling, terrified and overwhelmed by the chain of events. Being so close to him, was one of the scariest things she had ever experienced. She was seeing him in a different light now. Everything had changed for her, now that he has revealed his darkest secret to her. This man… or man- Beast… he had saved her for the 3th time now. She was so frightened, but she wasn't sure what she was afraid of. She had seen his claws not long ago, his eyes glowing yellow, his veins popping… and yet at the moment he was gently carrying her in his arms.

How was that possible?! When he threatened to hurt Philip with his bare hands, she believed that he was capable of being very violent. And yet at the moment, Vincent was just plain, calm, human Vincent. She didn't see one glimpse of the Beast.

His claws were replaced by normal nails and fingers and his eyes were its natural hazel color. Catherine was terrified of the inhuman thing he could become… so very scared of the Beast…

()

As Catherine looked in the mirror, she tried to understand about Vincent's condition. She walked towards the balcony and admired the sunrise. **_The fire fighters were able to put out the fire, that began in the library. But there was a lot of water damage. Until further notice, Vincent decided to let them all stay at his hotel, including him._**

**_"Calinico… So, now you can be pampered instead of pampering others." JT joked, making the others chuckle._**

**_The butler shook his head, frowning deeply, making the others smile._**

**_Since Vincent had put her down in front of the villa, she hadn't spoken one word to him. They had thrown each other glances now and then, but hadn't spoken to each other._**

Catherine was leaning on the railing and shook her head."How can it be? How is it possible? How can he be the creature that was in the forest?" She whispered.

She tried to understand, but wasn't able to. She just couldn't. So did it have something to do with the curse?! Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts by her phone. She received a text from Heather.

H: Hey, sis. We are all downstairs having breakfast by the pool. Come join us?

C: Is Vincent there too?

H: Yes, he is! Your very hot boyfriend is taking a bite of a croissant at the moment. Get your butt downstairs, now.

C: I'm gonna get ready first, okay?

H: Okay, but hurry up, sis. There are guests… WOMEN guests who are gawking at him. :p

Catherine rolled her eyes as she texted back: OK!

She took a shower and washed the scent of the smoke from her hair. After the shower, Catherine got ready and wore a dark blue summer dress. With her straw hat on top of her head and sun glasses in her hand, she walked out the hotel room. Her GUCCI bag was over her shoulder, as she went downstairs with the elevator.

As she got closer to Vincent, her fear was beginning to consume her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him, after what had happened. What will she say? What will he do? Where do they go from here? She was pretty sure that they couldn't go back to what it was… as if nothing happened. Catherine wasn't sure if she was strong enough to be with him now...

Her stomach was tied in knots, cause she remembered telling him that she loved him and that she wanted to spend her life with him. But could she? Could she love him now? Could she accept all of him?

As she stepped out the door and saw the others and Vincent from afar, she froze at her spot. Her head was spinning and she swore that she was about to throw up. She got cold feet and turned around, walking away from the others.

Catherine was just about to step back into the elevator, when she heard her name being called. Vincent! As she turned around, her heart kicked up a notch. There he was… so handsome in a grey button down shirt and black jeans.

He watched her with pleading eyes and smiled."Hey, how are you?" he asked.

Catherine nervously played with the strap of her bag."I… I am doing fine." She replied, her voice trembling.

Vincent was about to put a hand on her cheek, but she turned her face the other way and closed her eyes for mere seconds.

At that reaction of hers , Vincent knew that she was still afraid of him. His throat closed up, an unbearable pain gnawing at his heart. He had lost her… he had told the truth and now he had lost her. The truth hadn't set him free! It has completely DESTROYED him!

She looked up at him, her eyes welling up." I am so sorry, Vincent. But I can't… I just cant." She whispered.

His beautiful, hazel eyes were boring into hers, as his words left his lips.

"So, when you said that you loved me and wanted to spend your life with me… Was… was that all a lie?" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheeks.

As her tears rolled down her own cheeks, Catherine shook her head."Vincent… you, you ambushed me with your deepest, darkest secret. I don't know what… what to do… what to think. Its very overwhelming...Please, please try to understand... I just need… I need some space… I am sorry…" she said, breaking eye contact and looked at the floor.

At that very moment, Vincent felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Was he really losing her? For good? But wasn't she supposed to break the curse?!

"Catherine. You don't have to be afraid of me. Never should you be afraid of me. I will never hurt you. My grandmother and Calinico has seen me in Beast form since I was a little boy and I have never ever hurt them. Even in that state, I recognized them and knew that they were the ones I should protect and NEVER hurt." He explained.

But still she didn't say anything.

"Catherine, will you please look at me?" he asked, his voice pleading.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. Her eyes were teary; she was so confused and overwhelmed by it all. In the back of her mind, she knew that she musn't be afraid, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did. As she tried to convince herself that he was still Vincent, seeing him in his inhuman form was not something she was ready to see. Her heart needed a break; even if it was just a tiny one...

"Please, let me explain it all to you. From the very beginning... from the very start. Let me tell you all about me and my family. Please, Catherine. My heart needs you..." he pleaded.

She hesitated for one split second, but she did want to know all about him.

"Okay, where can w..." she began, but was cut off by Mr. Chandler.

" I am so sorry to interrupt, you 2. But I have to go back to New York. There's this huge case back home and I am needed there." Cat's father said.

Heather walked towards them and smiled."I will be going home with dad, cause there are some things I need to do." she said, while winking at Cat and Vincent.

But when they took a good look at Vincent and Cat, Mr. Chandler frowned and so did Heather. They realized then that something wasn't right…

"Catherine… you can stay in Tinos if you want, until the end of your vacation." Mr. Chandler said.

Knowing that she was going to be without her dad and Heather, made Catherine panic completely! Without thinking, Catherine looked at her father and said."No… I will not be staying here any longer, dad. I… I wanna go home with you too. Let's pack our stuff, Heather." she stated, her throat closing up.

She was so torn; she wanted to hear Vincent's explanation but she needed her family's support. At the moment, it all became too much for Catherine, so she walked into the elevator and waited for her little sister.

"Are you coming?" she asked, her voice trembling heavily.

Heather nodded and immediately jumped inside.

()

As they walked into Cat's hotel room, Heather placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Catherine… what's wrong? Something happen between you 2? What is it?" Heather asked with a worried tone in her voice.

As she felt Heather's hand on her shoulder, Catherine couldn't hold back anymore. So, she let her tears flow freely. Her sobs were loud and almost never ending.

"What's the matter, sis? Did Vincent hurt you? What happened?" she asked, while trying to not cry herself.

"No… he didn't… didn't hurt me…" she replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I… I love him... So much, but…" Cat said.

"Then what's wrong. That's good, right?" she asked.

Cat shook her head furiously."No… I… He… Last night he told me something about him… a very dark secret… and I… I just cant stay… I am so confused and afraid and I… I just can't take it." She explained.

"Wait… what? But, don't you think it would be better if you talked about it more with him? You know, to clear things up and let it all sink in." Heather asked.

While it pained her so much, Cat said."No… I... I wanna go home…"

()

Vincent was in his hotel room and lied down on his bed. All his energy was drained from him, after hearing her say that she was gonna leave. As he thought back on how amazing it felt, when he kissed the scar on her hip, a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked up at the ceiling and felt so lost. He was devastated and couldn't believe that this was happening!

She was really leaving him? He was never gonna see her again? He had really lost the love of his life? Catherine was going to leave and there was NOTHING he could do… Absolutely nothing? He couldn't force her to stay. If she were to stay, it must be of her own free will.

As Vincent's mind drifted off to her, he didn't even realize that Calinico and JT walked into the room.

"Mr. Vincent, you can't let her go." The butler desperately said.

"He is right, Vincent. You mustn't let her go."JT stated.

Vincent stared at the ceiling." I can't force her to stay. She is free to go whenever she wants." He said.

"You are giving up?! You mustn't give up now! You're so close to breaking the curse with her help! You have to FIGHT for her! FIGHT for her love! Don't sit here and mope around and feel sorry for yourself! Go and beg her to stay!" JT said, his breathing harsh.

Vincent sat up and looked the other 2 men in the face."I told her, okay? I told her and she is afraid of me! I showed her my claws and she can't stand it anymore to be touched by me! How? How can she help me break the curse if she doesn't accept me? How? Huh? I don't blame her, you know. If I were her, I'd be afraid of me too! I am a BEAST! A MONSTER!" He growled.

At that, Calinico got very angry." If you don't get out of that bed now and go after her, I am personally going to put you down like a MONSTER! How dare you say that! Your grandmother would turn around in her grave if she knew that you called yourself that! What you 2 have… the connection between you 2 cannot and will not be broken so easily, Mr Vincent."the older man said.

"No! Let her be. She deserves a life of her own choice. I could never ask her to give up everything for me. That would be unfair and very cruel. And even though it meant that I was going to be a Beast till the day I die... at... at least she would be able to have a normal life. I love her too much... I need her to be happy... even if it's not with me..." Vincent said, on the verge of breaking down.

"Vincent..." JT began, but Vincent abruptly cut him off.

"If she wants to go, she is free to go!" Vincent said, almost shouting.

"Mr. Vincent..." Calinico tried, but he too was cut off.

"I said I WILL LET HER GO!" he roared. His eyes went all yellow, his chest heaving heavily, the veins on his neck popping and his claws and fangs descending.

It was at that moment, when the 3 of them heard a knock on the hotelroom door. Vincent immediately tried calming himself down, his breathing shallow.

"Come in." he said after a few moments...

* * *

**_Oh boy oh boy oh boy! What a MESS! :(_**

**_Will he really not try and stop her?! Arghhhh!_**

**_Do u want chap 25? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**Here is chap 25. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I advise you to listen to this song, while reading the chap: River flows in you.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

As Catherine sat on her bed, she had her eyes closed and took deep breaths, letting them out slowly. After repeating this a few more times, she calmed down bit by bit. It had been 2 days since she saw Vincent last. On the day they had to catch a plane to go home, their flight was delayed cause of very bad weather. And now that the weather had cleared up, they received permission to be on that flight.

2 days she had the time to think hard about her relationship with Vincent. The invisible force that held her in Tinos was doing odd things to her heart and mind. She felt like it had purposely caused the bad weather, so she wasn't able to leave. Were those forces working to make sure that she stayed? It wouldn't surprise her, if that were the case. Cause after seeing Vincent in his 'other' form, made her a believer in things mysterious and supernatural.

This morning, she was visited by Galya.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_Catherine was busy with combing her shiny, dark hair, when she heard a knock on the hotel room door._**

**_"Come in." she said._**

**_The second the door opened, Cat turned around to face the visitor._**

**_"Good morning, miss Catherine." the older woman said and smiled._**

**_"Good morning, Galya. Take a seat, please?" Cat said._**

**_After she had taken a seat in a chair next to Cat, she asked._**

**_"What brings you here, Galya?"_**

**_The smile on the older woman's face, disappeared as she heard the question._**

**_"I am here, cause of you and Mr. Vincent, my dear." She stated, her voice sounding worried._**

**_Catherine let out a deep breath and stopped with combing her hair, so the older woman got up and asked._**

**_"Do you mind if I'd combed your hair for you?"_**

**_Catherine smiled and nodded."Sure, that would be nice for a change." She replied._**

**_As the older woman combed her hair and braded it, Cat tried to relax and closed her eyes. The moment someone said Vincent's name, she would automatically panic slightly._**

**_"There you go. You look beautiful! Like a princess… and exactly like Agathe." Galya whispered._**

**_Catherine opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror._**

**_"Wow, thank you. My hair looks amazing!" Cat replied._**

**_The older woman took a seat again and grabbed Catherine's hand. Cat looked her in the eyes and all of a sudden she felt a sense of calmness taking over her heart and mind._**

**_"I brought you something." The older woman said and winked._**

**_She grabbed a large book from her bag and placed it on Catherine's lap._**

**_"Like I promised, weeks ago. I brought you the Book." The older woman stated._**

**_Catherine's mouth fell open, when she opened the Book. There was a picture of Agathe in it and at the moment she looked EXACTLY like the woman in the Book with the same hairdo and necklace…_**

**_"Read the Book, my child. I had it translated especially for when 'Agathe' returned. Read, my child." She asked._**

**_As Catherine went through the Book page by page, her mind opened completely. Every word was meaningful and every page told its own tale. As the words sank in, she began to understand the importance of the Book. And it was then, when she realized the significance of her existence…_**

**_After she had read the important pages, Catherine locked eyes with Galya._**

**_"I… I was brought here to help Vincent break the curse… So he, his cousin and Xylia's son would be free?" she stated._**

**_The older woman nodded, while a tear escaped her eye. She was so relieved that Catherine had finally decided to open her mind and believe!_**

**_"Yes, it was no coincidence, my child. The signs are there. You see them, right?" she asked._**

**_Cat nodded."Yes, I do… my uncanny resemblance to Agathe and my golden jewelry. And my feelings for him…" she said and paused…"PLUS I get this feeling that some invisible force was making me stay." She said._**

**_Galya stood up and said."My work is done, here. I shall be on my way." The older woman said with a satisfied tone in her voice._**

**_"Wait! Galya… I know what I am supposed to do now… but, but I still am frightened of the Beast… I don't think I am strong enough to face the Beast." She said, her voice trembling._**

**_The older woman placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder."My child, you don't have to do much. All you have to do is go and see Mr. Vincent. The rest will come naturally." She advised._**

**_Cat shook her head."Come NATURALLY! How? The Book says that I have to fall in love with Vincent, but not just his human side but also the Beast side of him! How can I…" she asked, stumbling over her words._**

**_"Go and see him… in time you will slowly but surely be able to accept ALL of him. Human and Beast Vincent, you WILL love them more than life itself. Its normal to be afraid of the unknown, but I can see it in your eyes that you are strong enough for this… Trust me." she advised and walked away._**

**_"Wait! So him being part human and part Beast… it's all because of the curse?" she asked._**

**_The older woman nodded."Yes… Every male family member of Mr Vincent, since Agathe's husband Soterios, were all part Beast. That was the family curse…" the older woman explained._**

**_"Okay… So... I think that I have decided to stay and help him break the family curse… where is he now?" Cat asked, while trying to focus on not getting another panic attack like before._**

**_"He is at the villa." The older woman retorted and walked out of the hotel room, leaving the Book behind._**

**_Catherine realized too late that Galya left the Book._**

**_"Wait! Galya!" she shouted and grabbed the Book._**

**_She was in the hall, but saw that the older woman had disappeared in the elevator._**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Catherine had been putting it off to go and see Vincent the whole day now. But she finally decided to just do it. She boldly got up from her bed and walked out of her hotel room. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and black skinny jeans with matching sandals.

"At the villa? Why was he staying at the villa?" she muttered.

As she walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, her eyes fell on JT. She walked over and greeted him.

"Hey, JT!" She said, enthusiastically.

He turned around and smiled."Catherine! Hey." He replied.

"JT, do you know what Vincent is doing at the villa? The carpenters, are they done with fixing what the fire and water had done?" she asked concerned.

JT sighed and shook his head."No, but he insisted on going back home." JT said.

Cat frowned." But why? What happened?" she asked.

JT let out a deep breath and looked away." Two days ago, on the day that you told him that you were gonna leave, the carpenter asked what he was going to do with the stuff in a particular room of the villa. The clothes and toys were all wet and damaged…" JT said, his voice trembling heavily.

"JT, which room is it?" she asked.

He looked up, his eyes all teary."His s…" he tried to say.

"Demetrios' room? Vincent's son who had passed away?" she asked, while her eyes welled up.

He nodded." That day, Vincent immediately sped home and went berserk! When he saw that the clothes and other stuff in Demetrios' room was destroyed by water, he lost it and caused more damage to it! He broke down the door and the bed and the closet and broke the mirror into pieces.

He was bleeding out, but didn't even feel the pain. He has deep cuts in his hands and feet. He is not himself at the moment, Catherine. He is inconsolable. You do know what happened to his son, right?" JT said, his voice shaky.

Catherine nodded and led him to sit near the pool.

"Calinico and I have tried EVERYTHING. We cannot get him out of his dip. He is sleeping on Demetrios' broken bed and hasn't eaten properly. He only drinks beer all day long and hasn't gone to work. The butler and I are at the end of our rope. He is acting this way, cause he was desperately holding onto his son, by the stuff in the room; the clothes and toys. But now that the water has destroyed it all, Vincent feels that he has NOTHING left of him… its heartbreaking to see him, Cat. He refuses to get out of the house! And… he has fired the carpenter!" JT explained.

Catherine's eyes watered, after hearing all of it."It must have been horrible to have lost his son. I can't imagine what it must've felt like for him. I need to go and see him. Will you drop me off at the villa?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

JT nodded, so they walked to his car.

()

As Catherine knocked on the bedroom door, her heart hammered against her rib cage. She wasn't sure in what state she was gonna find Vincent… and wasn't sure if he was in the mood to see her at all. He didn't say a thing, so she opened the door and walked in.

"Vincent?" she said, as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

The light was out and the curtains were blocking the sunlight. As she walked closer to the bed, she saw Vincent. He was lying on the bed, a toy on his chest. 'POOH Bear!'

"Vincent." she whispered, but he was in a deep slumber.

As she stood next to the bed, she lightly grabbed his upper arm to try to wake him up. Apparently she wasn't gentle enough, because he woke up startled and swiftly grabbed and pinned her onto the bed. Catherine yelped loudly and when he realized it was her, he looked her in the eyes and said.

"What are you doing here, Catherine?"

Catherine closed her eyes, as she tried to form coherent sentences. The feel of his warm body pressed onto her and his hot breath, made her kinda dizzy. He was still holding her hands above her head and looked her deep in the eyes. Even though he was drunk and she was a little scared, she was so attracted to him at the moment…

"I… JT dropped me off…I…" she stuttered.

"What do you want? I don't need your pity, Catherine." He growled.

As Vincent shifted a bit, Catherine's breath hitched in her throat. He was making her feel all excited, her knees had turned into jelly. She knew that she had to do something and fast, cause she was losing her self control… She was afraid of the Beast and yet she wanted to pull his warm lips onto hers.

As she finally had gained some self control, she whimpered and said.

"L… Let go of me." Her voice was all squeaky and shaky.

Vincent had his eyes locked on her and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

"Are you sure? Do you really want me to let you go, Catherine?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

Vincent saw how her body was reacting to his own; he knew that she liked the way he was pinning her down.

"Yea… yes, I am sure that I want you to let go of me…" she stammered, her heart beating wildly.

She was lying through her teeth and he knew it, but yet he let go of her. He was drunk and didn't want to do anything he'd regret, as soon as he was sober.

Vincent got up from the bed and walked towards the window. He moved the curtains aside and without looking at her, he asked.

"What do you want, Catherine? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Cat got up and walked towards him."Vincent… I uhummm… who's room is this?" she asked, as she stood behind him.

Vincent shut his eyes close and while a tear escaped his eye, he said." Catherine, I need you to leave immediately… go home… now!"

* * *

**_Oh boy! What?!_**

**_She has decided to help him break the curse and he tells her to go home?! WTH?_**

**_Do u want chap 26? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**Here is chap 26. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Kate: I am so happy that u three enjoy reading my story! :)**_

_**Julia: Yes, life can be hard. But we must go on :)**_

_**lily-kate: Your idea is coming to life in this chap! Enjoy. **_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

_**Vincent shut his eyes close and while a tear escaped his eye, he said." Catherine, I need you to leave immediately… go home… now!"**_

Catherine heard what he said, but she ignored his words. As she walked closer, she noticed that his right hand had dried blood on it. The cuts from the mirror were nasty, but they were healing nicely.

At one point, he felt the warmth of her body as she stood so close to him. Vincent closed his eyes, as he concentrated on breathing in her sweet scent. God! It was almost cruel that she was so close and yet he couldn't hold her, or touch her, but mostly tell her that he needed her. He needed her, cause she was the only one who was able to make the emptiness go away. If only he could just let her know that he wanted her to stay… He wanted to… so badly but he was forbidden to do so.

After losing Demetrios, he never thought that it was possible that someone would come along and make him **feel** again, make him **love** again. And since Catherine walked into his life, she made him do just that…

"Vincent." he heard her say. Her voice was gentle and sweet and soft.

Just like her.

Vincent opened his eyes, but didn't reply. From behind, Catherine bit her bottom lip, while contemplating what to do. She wanted him to turn around and look at her, but he didn't even reply when she said his name.

"Vincent. Look at me, please?" she asked.

He let out a breathy sigh and slowly turned around to face her. What she saw in his eyes, was heart breaking…

In his eyes, she saw a man who was grieving. A man who was feeling pain and sorrow. A man so broken, that she wasn't sure how she could 'fix' him.

Catherine was torn at the moment, cause she wanted to cup his face… to caress his cheek. But she was afraid how he would react. So instead she looked at him with loving, pleading eyes.

"Vincent. Talk to me, please? Who's room is this?" she asked.

The moment those words left her lips, he felt a chill down his spine. He hadn't talked about Demetrios in years with anyone. And Vincent wanted to tell her… everything. He wanted to tell her about his son, but it hurt so much to even be reminded of his little boy. At the moment, he felt so empty and felt like he was drowning in dark, cold water. And he was trying desperately to swim to the surface, but something was holding him down. He felt like he lost Demetrios all over again, his heart about to burst from the pain.

Vincent wanted to reach out to her so desperately and he was so close to telling her that he needed her more than ever. But a voice told him that that action, would be a very bad idea.

He had to let her go… his heart wanted her. But his head told him NO!

So he broke eye contact and looked the other way.

"That is none of your damn business, Catherine." He said.

Catherine felt a gut wrenching pain, as his words reached her ears. Her lips were trembling, as she tried to understand why he was being so cruel to her. She knew that he was hurting, but did she deserve this?

"Vincent… I am here for you. Why are you pushing me away?" she asked, as her eyes welled up.

He looked her straight in the eyes and said."I don't need your pity, Catherine. Why are you here? Did Calinico or JT ask you to come and talk some sense into me?"

Catherine shook her head."No, I came here for you and because I missed you." She stated.

It hurt her the way he was looking at her… like she was something he despised, but she swallowed hard and boldly reached out to him. And just as her fingers were about to touch his face, he turned the other way.

That action send a sharp pain straight to her heart. Why was he rejecting her?

Vincent raised his eye brow and said."It hurts, doesn't it? That's how I felt when you turned your face away from me."

Catherine was looking at him and hearing the harsh words, that left his lips. But it felt like someone else stood in front of her.

"Vincent, I know that you are hurting right now. I feel your pain… but please talk to me. And not mockingly, but really talk to me. Please." She pleaded.

He scoffed and narrowed his hazel eyes. "You feel my pain? REALLY? How can you feel my pain, Catherine? Have you ever?Huh?" he asked.

"Have I ever?" she asked, not fully understanding what he meant by that.

Vincent shook his head."Have you ever lost a son? Have you ever lost a child?!" he said.

"No… but I have los…" she began, but he cut her off in mid sentence.

"Then you DO NOT HAVE A CLUE what kind of pain I feel! So don't you dare try to pretend that you do!" he said, the tone of his voice very cold.

At this point, Catherine felt so defeated and she wanted to give up. But instead she shook her head and asked." Who are you? Where's the Vincent who is kind and sweet? The one I fell in love with?"

He coldly said."Don't act like you care about me. I poured my heart and soul out and told you about me. About what I have to live with every single day... what was living inside of me… And what do you do?! You stab me in the back and treat me like I am some kind of freak! And maybe you are right! I must be a freak of nature, but before you knew about me… about my secret, you sure did not have a problem shoving your tongue down my throat!"

At that, Vincent felt a hard and burning slap on his cheek. Catherine's tears had rolled down her cheeks, her chest heaving. Never in her life had she slapped anyone! And as her anger subsided, it made place for a gnawing and gut wrenching pain.

"How dare you." She whispered.

As Vincent turned to look at her again, he felt horrible. He shouldn't have said that… he went too far.

In that split second, Catherine saw something in his eyes. Was he purposely trying to get rid of her? But Why? She wanted to stay… here in Tinos… with him.

She frowned and shook her head. Catherine didn't understand why he acted this way. And just as she saw his walls falter, Catherine saw him building those walls around him again. Why was he acting so cold towards her?

"Go home, Catherine. You are not needed here." he said with a cold tone in his voice.

Catherine had a sudden urge to hit him and kick him, so the invisible walls around him would crumble. But instead she placed her hands on her hips.

Vincent saw the determination in her eyes. Stubborn as she was, he didn't think she was going to listen to him.

"Go back to your life. Go on! Nothing is keeping you here, right?" he stated.

Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? At this point, Catherine had completely lost her patience. She so wanted to strangle Vincent, but instead she huffed and walked away from him... but not before saying.

"I need a drink. I hear you have been drinking a lot of beer lately. I'm gonna get me some. Want one too?"

As Vincent watched her walk out the door, he sighed deeply and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Calinico, I am going to need assistance. She refuses to go home. And we both know that she mustn't stay. I need her to be safe, so please tell her father and sister to get ready. Make sure they arrive safely and lead them to the helicopter. Tell her father not to worry. I'm going to make sure she joins her family, but send Aftario to help me." he instructed.

Vincent walked towards the desk and pulled out a letter from the drawer. As he read the letter one more time, he closed his eyes and thought long and hard. He had to do this! There was no other way. So even though it pained him, he decided to get it over with. It was for her own good.

()

Vincent found Catherine sitting at the kitchen table drinking beer. As she watched him walk through the door, she looked at his hands.

"There's exactly one beer left in the fridge for you. And why haven't you let someone stitch up your hand?" She simply asked.

Catherine got up and grabbed a towel out of the closet. After a few minutes, she walked over to Vincent and grabbed his hand, cleaning up the cuts. She had wet the towel with water, so the dried blood was easy to clean. As he felt her touch, Vincent's eyes dropped to her lips. She sighed deeply and said.

"It's healing well. You are a fast healer, it's amazing!" she said.

Catherine grabbed her beer bottle and drank from it, wondering if his fast healing had something to do with him being part Beast.

"Why are you still here, Catherine? I thought that you wanted to go home with your father and sister." he asked.

She didn't answer him. Instead, Cat looked him in the eyes and walked back to the sink. As she cleaned the towel with the running water, she said just 1 word.

"Galya."

Vincent stared at the Beauty before him, his mouth falling open slightly. Oh God! The older woman had convinced her to stay?! Oh no! He had to do something; it wasn't the best idea. But she must go home, now!

He walked over to her like a predator towards its prey. At that moment, she looked his way and saw his eyes glowing. They were yellow! He stood in front of her in a blink of an eye and towered over her. She immediately jumped up, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage.

"What… what are you doing, Vincent?" she stammered.

"I said: Go home!" he growled.

At this point, she saw the veins popping on his neck… his fangs were descending and his claws were visible too.

Catherine was scared out of her mind! She had trouble breathing and began sweating heavily. As she saw him changing into the Beast, she stumbled away from him into the living room. She walked backwards till she hit a wall, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Go home!" he threatened. His voice very low, making chills go up and down her spine.

Catherine shook her head and sobbed."N-n-nooo… I am not leaving you!" she whispered.

And even though she was beyond terrified, she kept standing in her spot.

"I will hurt you!" he threatened.

But she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at him."N-n-noo..." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"You will never… never ever hurt me…" she whispered, her voice very shaky… "You care about me and even though you look d-d-different at the moment… you will n-not hurt me." she said, while her whole body shook.

"Get the hell out of here!" he roared.

Catherine was shaking and felt like her heart was beating a 100 miles an hour. She was afraid… She was so afraid, her chest heaving. Cat looked up at the Beast and saw that he was panting and heard him growling. But instead of running away from him, she reached out to him. He huffed and snarled at her, but she slowly reached out her hand to touch his face, her hands shaking…

He had turned completely and The Beast was out. As she finally touched his face, she felt a tingle go through her body. It went from her hands to her head and her toes. She gasped at the sensation, his face distorted and hard. And instead of pulling her hand back, she kept caressing his face.

Her fingers traced the scar on his cheek, as she saw him hold his breath. Catherine saw his reaction and boldly cupped his face. She stared into his golden eyes intensely. Her fingers slowly traced his lips, her fingers trembling, while she whimpered softly. The sound that escaped her lips was not loud, but the Beast heard it very clearly. At that, he closed his eyes, as he reveled at her soft caress.

"I am here to stay. I will try and help you break the curse. You won't get rid of me that easily, Vincent. You won't." She whispered, so sincere.

As those words reached the Beast, he slowly changed back to Vincent. Catherine saw that and smiled, seeing that she got through to him. She locked eyes with him and slowly pulled his face towards hers. Their lips were mere inches apart, her heartbeat kicking up a notch. And just as their lips were about to collide, she felt so dizzy and it went dark before her very eyes…

* * *

**_Oh boy! :(_**

**_Do u want chap 27? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**Here is chap 27. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Julia: I am so happy that the 4 of u are enjoying my story! :)**_

_**Please, listen to this song while reading the chap: The scientist - Natasha Bedingfield's version.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

_**And just as their lips were about to collide, she felt so dizzy and it went dark before her very eyes…**_

The second Catherine blacked out, she fell into Vincent's arms. He held her tightly and carried her to the couch. As Vincent cradled her in his arms, he watched her and felt a gnawing pain in his heart. Her lips were parted slightly and her heart was beating at a steady pace. God! She had completely stolen his heart…

And even though he wanted to be selfish and wanted to keep her with him… he couldn't! The letter he read earlier, reminded him that she couldn't stay… As he took in the features of her face one last time, he caressed her beautiful face. He was aching to brush his lips onto hers, but he denied himself that act…

He wrapped her in his arms and stood up. Aftario had arrived with the limo, so he carried her out the front door. He placed her inside the car, while Aftario frowned seeing her asleep. Or was she unconscious?

"Sir? Is miss Catherine alright?" he asked.

Vincent only nodded, so the older man turned around and started the car.

As Vincent looked at Cat, he wondered why fate had to be so cruel. Finally, the woman who was destined to break the family curse was in Tinos and was willing to help him and what happens? He received a letter with threats!

Vincent knew that the situation was very serious and reached the end of his rope. So he decided to follow the instructions. He couldn't bare it if something ever were to happen to her… He loved her so much and needed her to be safe...

*_**FLASHBACK***_

_**Vincent was reading the letter, as Calinico walked towards him."Sir, what… what are you going to do?" he asked worriedly.**_

_**He let out a breathy sigh and looked at his butler."She cannot stay in Tinos anymore. She has to go home immediately." Vincent whispered, his voice trembling.**_

_**"Who could have send you the letter, sir?" the butler asked.**_

_**Vincent shook his head."I don't know. I really don't." he said.**_

_**Calinico looked at his boss."Sir… maybe it would be better if she stayed, so you…" he began, but was cut off.**_

_**"No, Calinico! I am not going to take that risk! Its Catherine we are talking about, okay? I would rather follow the instructions than do my own thing, risking…" Vince said and covered his face with his hands…"I cant risk it, Calinico. I would never forgive myself. No! My decision is final! She must go home…" Vince said, as his heart broke into bits and pieces.**_

_**The butler nodded and knew that his boss was right.**_

_**"Sir, I am so sorry. And you were so close… she was about to help you and try to… to break the family curse.. And now…" the butler said, as his eyes welled up.**_

_**Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder." Its okay, Calinico. We… uhumm… I will be fine. I…" he said, as he tried to swallow a huge lump in his throat.**_

_**"I am so sorry, sir. You love her deeply, right?" he asked.**_

_**Vince nodded."I guess it wasn't meant to be…" he replied.**_

_**"I am going to miss her so much." The butler said.**_

_**"Me too." Vince whispered.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

The limo came to a stop, making Vincent look out the window. They had arrived. Vincent traced her face one more time with his fingers and took her in his arms. He stepped out of the car and carried her towards the hanger.

JT and Calinico walked towards him.

"What happened?" JT asked.

Vincent looked at him and said." I wasn't able to convince her to leave… so uhmmm… I put something in her beer."…Vince sighed deeply and went on." She was out within minutes and here we are now." He explained.

JT shook his head."You drugged her?!" he exclaimed.

"I had no choice… she wasn't cooperating. Let's just bring her to safety, okay?" Vincent said and walked towards the helicopter.

JT and Calinico walked next to him without saying a single word. Vince placed her gently in the helicopter and turned to JT.

"Please make sure she boards the plane safely, okay?" he said, his voice shaky.

Vincent was on the verge of breaking down, but tried desperately to keep it together.

JT nodded."Aren't you coming along?" he asked.

Vince shook his head."No… if I don't let go of her now… I uhummm, I won't be able to... later. So please make sure she gets to her father safely?" he said.

Vincent kissed her one last time on the forehead and walked away, not even looking back just once.

He had just reached the limo, when Vincent's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it…

()

Catherine woke up by smelling something sweet. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly…

"Vincent…" she murmured.

But the second she realized that she wasn't at his villa anymore, she jumped up and looked frantically around. She was in a plane?! WHAT?!

As she turned around, she saw her dad and sister. There were only a few people, as they were flying in business class. Mr. Chandler saw panic in her eyes and immediately walked towards her.

"Baby… Catherine. You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked.

"Where are we heading, dad?" she asked, as her tears began to flow.

"We are going home… to New York." He replied.

Catherine began to sob and said."But… I… I wanted to stay… in Tinos! With Vincent…" she uttered.

Heather saw that something was up and rushed their way.

"Hey, what's the matter, sis?" she asked concerned.

"But you told us that you wanted to go home… right?" her dad asked, confused.

Catherine shook her head."Yes, I did. But that was before… before Gal…" she tried to explain and sank unto the floor.

As she thought back on her last encounter with Vincent, she realized something huge!

"He… he doesn't want me there… he doesn't love me…" She whispered, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Heather and Mr. Chandler looked at each other confused, cause they didn't understand what she was talking about.

Heather picked her big sister up and led her towards her seat. Catherine was still sobbing, as she took a seat and felt her heart breaking into pieces… Vincent. Why?!

"Catherine, here is some water, sweetie." Her dad said.

She grabbed the glass, her hands shaky. Cat drank her water and tried to calm down, but it was no use. She felt a gnawing pain in her heart and closed her eyes.

"Catherine. What's going on sis? We don't understand… we thought that you wanted to go home with us." her sister asked.

Cat opened her eyes slowly and saw her dad and sister waiting for some kind of explanation. She wanted to tell them the whole story, but decided otherwise. They would never believe her…

"I… I am so sorry, but I can't talk now. Can we just focus on the flight home, please?" she said firmly.

"But…" her sister began.

"It's fine, Heather. Cat's right." Mr. Chandler said.

Heather locked eyes with her father and decided to let it go. For now…

"Okay, I am going to freshen up, now." Heather said and walked towards the restroom.

Catherine attempted to lie down on her seat and closed her eyes again.

'He really wanted to get rid of me.' she thought.

But why? Didn't he care about her? What has she done wrong?! She couldn't understand why he let her go… As Catherine felt her whole world crumbling around her, her fingers automatically brushed her golden rose pendant. She shook her head, feeling rejected and hurt. The pain that she was feeling at the moment, was unbearable… Vincent… why?!

* * *

**_Oh no! :(_**

**_Do u want chap 28? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews have BLOWN me and my muse away! :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**Here is chap 28. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

As Catherine sat in her office, she was busy signing the last documents for the latest case she was working on. There was no doubt in her mind that her client was indeed innocent. Her apartment was 30 minutes away from the law firm she worked at. She didn't have a problem with driving to work , but she hated driving back home. Cause she usually finished up after 10 or sometimes after 11 in the evening. Before the Philip incident, she didn't mind going home so late. And now?

Now she felt unsafe and uncomfortable, thinking that Philip was lurking at her from the darkest corner. As she let out a deep breath, Cat closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Knock, knock." She heard a voice say.

She smiled, as she opened her eyes."Hey." She said.

"Hey, mind if I walk you to your car?" her co-worker asked.

Cat stretched her arms out and let out a sigh."Pfff… I'd like that a lot, but I still have a few papers to go over. But thanks for the offer, Jason. See you Monday?" she replied.

Jason looked at her with a worried look on his face."Are you sure that you'll be okay? Considering what happened to you not so long ago." he said, his voice sounding concerned.

"Hey, I am not going to let him win. I refuse to live my life in fear. Don't worry, Jase. I'll be fine." She promised.

Jason wasn't completely convinced and yet he nodded."Okay. See you Monday." He responded and walked away reluctantly.

As she heard him walk away, Catherine got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She sighed deeply and drank from her bottle. Jason Fuller was a descent young man. He was 1 year younger than Cat and was kinda into her. And she knew it. So she immediately had a talk with him and explained that she wanted to be his friend. ONLY her friend and NOTHING more…

She didn't know why, but Cat felt like her heart still belonged to Vincent. Even though the odds weren't in her favor, she still believed that her and Vincent were going to see each other again. After meeting him, getting to know him and had fallen deeply in love with him, she refused to believe it was the end of their relationship.

He was the only man that was able to make her feel completely safe, wrapped in his warm arms. After everything they'd been through, this could NOT be the End. No! She refused to believe that…

Cat was taken out of her thoughts by the office phone ringing. She instantly picked up and spoke to the person on the other line. Her boss was asking her to finish up and go home. He too was concerned about her being in the office that late… and he sounded a bit worried too. As she ended the conversation, Cat immediately went back to work. She wanted to finish up before 10 and then go home.

()

After 30 minutes, Catherine closed her brief case and got up from her chair. She grabbed her brief case and coat, before walking out of her office. It was a cold, dark night and as she walked out of the elevator, she began to feel a bit uncomfortable. As she arrived in the parking lot, she walked as fast as her feet could carry her.

As she arrived at her car, she was suddenly startled by a sound. She turned around and saw someone in a dark corner. Without thinking twice, Cat immediately grabbed her car keys and attempted to unlock her car door. But… she failed miserably! Out of nervousness, she had trouble opening her car. Damn it! From behind, she heard someone walking her way…

Oh God! She was too frightened to look back. Cat's hand was shaking, but luckily she managed to open the door and jump inside her car. She looked up and saw the man standing in front of her car. Oh God! It was PHILIP! He was looking at her like he wanted to attack her! She immediately locked up all 4 doors and windows.

He yelled:"You will never be safe, Catherine!"

Then he made a sick gesture with his hand. With his forefinger he traced his neck from left to right… Cat immediately started the car and honked the horn of her car. At that moment he looked her dead in the eye, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Without hesitating, Catherine drove out of there as fast as she was able to.

She didn't look back once. As she drove away, she sighed deeply, relieved that she got away from that lunatic. She knew that she had to tell someone about what happened, but at the moment she was too shocked to do anything else than drive.

When she arrived at the parking lot of her apartment building, she was still shaking like a leaf. Catherine took deep breaths and was afraid to even step out of her own car. She frantically searched for her phone in her bag, but it seemed that she wasn't able to find it. As her heart hammered against her rib cage, Cat finally found the phone.

"Calm down, Catherine." she muttered to herself.

While she closed her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled numerous times. As she managed to control the beating of her heart, she opened her eyes and dialed her best friend's number. She didn't pick up her phone, so Cat left her a message.

"Hey, Tess. I hope you get this message as soon as possible… I uhumm, I am on my way to my apartment. Uhhhh… please call me when you get this, okay?" she said nervously.

As she tried to collect the courage to step out of her car and walk to her apartment, Catherine thought back on the day she decided to go back to work.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**5 Weeks ago.**_

_**Heather and Mr. Chandler were looking at her with open mouth.**_

_**"You 2 heard me. I'm planning to begin with work next week." She stated.**_

_**Heather shook her head and said."What?! Why?!"**_

_**Mr. Chandler narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder." Sweetie, are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, in Tinos you had experienced a lot. And the thing with Philip… no, please reconsider it, honey." He pleaded.**_

_**Catherine stubbornly shook her head and said."I've made up my mind. I am going to work and I've told my boss already. So… "**_

_**Heather placed her hands on her hips."You are doing this, cause of Vincent, right?" she stated.**_

_**Cat huffed and walked away from her loved ones.**_

_**"No! And even so… it's my business… so uhum… dad, Heather. Dinner was amazing. I'll see you two soon, okay?" she said and walked back to kiss them both on their cheeks.**_

_**"But…" both Heather and Mr. Chandler said in unison.**_

_**But Catherine had already walked out, so Heather immediately followed her big sis.**_

_**"Catherine… wait!" she shouted, as she ran down the hall.**_

_**Her big sister stopped in her tracks and turned around.**_

_**"Whats up, sis?" Cat asked impatiently.**_

_**Heather held onto her big sister and looked at her."What? What happened between you and Vincent? You haven't explained it to me, since we got back home." She demanded.**_

_**Catherine bit her bottom lip and looked at her sister with pleading eyes." Heather, please. When the time is right, I will tell you everything. But for now… I, I cant. It hurts too much. I cant do this. Sorry." She explained.**_

_**"But you love him still, right?" Heather stated.**_

_**Cat nodded." Yes of course… that's why it hurts so much… I cant… my heart cant take this…" she replied and walked away.**_

_**As her tears left her eyes, Catherine felt a gnawing pain in her heart.**_

_**'Why? Why Vince? Why did you have to let me go?' she thought.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Since the first day she arrived home, Cat tried calling Vincent. His phone rang, but he didn't answer it or his butler or assistant would. When she asked if she could speak with Vincent, they both used the same FREAKING excuse…

**'He cant come to the phone right now. Can I take a message for him?'**

But Catherine never left a message, cause she wanted to speak with him. After trying 4 long weeks, she finally decided to stop with acting so desperate. So even though it was so hard for her, she managed to NOT call him for 1 whole week now…

Cat had so many questions for Vincent, but he wasn't cooperating. So she decided to let it go. For now…

Catherine was still sitting in her car and decided to get out. Tess hadn't called back either, so even though her stomach was tied in knots. She prayed for a few seconds and stepped out of her car. As Catherine locked up her car securely, she felt a set of hands on both her wrists. She jumped up startled and a yell escaped her lips.

"Aaaaah!"

As her heart hammered against her rib cage, while her chest heaved, she turned around slowly to look at said person. And when she saw **who** it was, a chill went up and down her spine, her whole body froze, as she desperately attempted to gasp for air…

* * *

**_Oh my Gawd! Aaaaaah!_**

**_WHO IS IT?!_**

**_Do u want chap 29? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews have BLOWN me and my muse away! :) OH MY GAWD! Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**This song- Just 4 words: The silence- Alexandra Burke **_

_**Here is chap 29. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

The second Catherine realized who it was, she had trouble breathing. PHILIP!

He grabbed her and held her tightly, as he shoved her against the car. From behind, she smelled his disgusting breath and felt him blow warm air on the back of her neck. As a sob escaped her lips, Philip laughed mockingly and brought one hand to her hair, touching it.

"God, Catherine. You smell so good and your hair is just as soft as I can remember." He whispered, as he held her even tighter.

She felt the pain and knew that the skin was going to bruise, where he was gripping her.

Catherine was terrified and wanted to scream for help. But… her voice had completely abandoned her. As her eyes fell shut, Philip turned her around.

"You are so beautiful! But… if I cant have you, nobody can!" he hissed, as he roughly grabbed her face with his hand.

"Look at me! You are mine! Do you hear! Look at me! And I will show you tonight that you belong to me!" he shouted, as she stood frozen, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wanted to run, wanted to scream, but it was no use. Her body refused to obey what her head was ordering.

As he gripped her face tighter, he demanded."Tell me! Say it! SAY THAT YOU ARE MINE! Say it!"

Catherine closed her eyes again and sobbed."I… I am… NOT yours!" she exclaimed.

Philip was outraged and if looks could kill, she'd lie dead on the floor right now. And just as he was about to slap Catherine, they both heard a loud growl…

Never in her life, did Catherine think that she'd ever be so happy to hear that skin crawling sound. That growl, the sound that would make any man run away screaming. VINCENT!

As Philip turned around, he let go of her in the process. He pulled a gun from his coat and was about to shoot, but the Beast was faster than him. He tackled Philip to the ground, making the gun fall on the floor. As Catherine watched in horror at the two fighting, it dawned on her that one of them will surely get hurt badly… or worse! Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, as she tried to follow their movements. She knew that Philip had no chance against the Beast… She had to do something, before it got too out of hand…

And just as the Beast was about to give Philip a final blow to the head with his sharp claws, Catherine got her voice back.

"STOP! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" She shouted, as she tried to make eye contact with the Beast.

He listened and stopped, but in that split second, Philip grabbed his gun from the floor and pulled the trigger…

Vincent was shot, but still was able to leap towards Philip! As Vincent grabbed and shoved him very hard against the wall, he roared loudly, making Cat shiver. Philip was shaking like a leaf, as he watched the Beast snarl and growl.

"P-please… please don't! D-don't kill me! Please! I will n-never hurt anyone again…j-just please don't…" Philip said, as he begged for his life…

The Beast growled and snarled and choked him… but after a few seconds, he let go of him. Philip cried and like a coward ran away as fast as his feet were able to… without even looking back once, not even worried about leaving Catherine alone…

Relieved, Catherine let out a deep breath and looked up at Vincent. He had changed back into his human form and held onto his waist with both his hands. As she walked closer to him, she saw that he was bleeding! A lot!

"Vince, Oh God! You are hurt!" she exclaimed, as she ran towards him.

He had trouble standing on his feet, so she helped him up.

"Let's get you to the hospital!" she said.

Vince shook his head."No! I can't go to the hospital. They are gonna have to report it to the Police." He replied.

"But…" Cat said, but was cut off by her phone ringing loudly.

She grabbed it and wondered who had send her a message." A text from Tess. She is on her way and will be here in 5 minutes." she whispered.

Vincent looked her in the eyes and said."Please call your father and wait here for your best friend. Ask her to stay with you until he arrives, so you can report that you were attacked."

As she nodded, he pulled away from her grip and walked away.

"Wait! What?! Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

He turned around and said."Don't worry about me… I am heading to my hotel and will figure out things from there."

She frowned, as he walked away again."Wait! Where are you staying at?" she asked.

He named a hotel and disappeared around the corner. She had the urge to run after him, but it was then when she heard a car. Tess!

()

Tess was talking about a complicated case, but Catherine wasn't even listening to her. As her mind drifted off to Vincent, her heart jumped up from joy and fear. She was so happy to see him. When Catherine was helping him to stand on his feet, she had inhaled his scent and realized how badly she had missed him. She wanted to tell him so much… to thank him for saving her from her lunatic ex…

God! Philip shot him! She was so afraid for his life… Yet again he got hurt, as he tried to save her…

All of a sudden, Catherine stood up and looked at Tess."I have to be somewhere." She stated.

"Wait… what? I thought that you wanted my company." Tess said, as she frowned.

"I know… and I am so sorry, but I have to go… now." Cat said and walked away.

Tess held onto her upper arm, so Cat looked at her." I will be fine. Don't worry about me, Tess." She said.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked with a very worried tone in her voice.

Cat smiled and said."Yes… I'm 100 % sure."

()

At the moment, Vincent was in his hotel room. He had pulled his bloody shirt off of his body and attempted to sterilize his wound with alcohol. But it was kinda hard to do it himself, considering he had lost an amount of blood. As his fingers trembled, he worked on his wound. At one point, he realized that he really needed help. As he sighed deeply, he walked towards the night stand to grab his phone with much difficulty. And just as he was about to dial a number, he heard a knock on the door.

He groaned softly and wondered who it could be."Damn it!" he exclaimed.

He grabbed a black T-shirt to cover his upper body, as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, his mouth fell open.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Well, I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Come in before someone sees you here!" he said.

Cat frowned and shook her head, but did as he asked. As he locked the door behind him, Catherine looked around the hotel room. It was a very nice and expensive suite.

His gunshot wound was hurting like hell, but Vincent ignored the gnawing pain. Instead he was worried about her… worried if that lunatic had hurt her.

"Are you okay, Catherine? Did he hurt you?" he asked, as he felt his anger rising.

No one gets away with hurting her!

"Yeah… I am okay… a bit shaken up still. But I'm doing fine…" she replied, as she looked at him with loving eyes.

She shook her head and looked at him, really hurt."Vince… I don't understand… You uhumm… you made sure I left Tinos… even though I specifically told you that I wanted to be with you… And yet you are here… in New York… yet again saving me from harm… I don't get you… Why? I feel that you are opening one door, but the second I am close to it, you slam it right in my face! What's going on, Vince? Tell me…" she pleaded.

Vincent had decided weeks ago that Catherine must never find out about the letter and the threats. And he also did not want to lie, so he deliberately change the subject. "What are you doing here, Catherine? I asked you to call your father and stay home with your friend… did you tell her what happened to you? Did you tell your father?" he asked, as he watched her.

She shook her head."No… I didn't. I didn't tell anyone about what happened." She said.

He huffed and stood in front of her."Why are you SO STUBBORN?! You should report it, Catherine!" Vince said and groaned.

At this point he couldn't bare the pain anymore… it hurt too much! Cat was about to give him a piece of her mind, but it was then when she saw that he was bleeding through his T-shirt!

"Oh God, Vincent. Your wound!" she exclaimed and helped him on his feet.

She led him to the couch and made him lie down.

"Where's your first-aid kit?" she asked, as her heart pounded erratically.

She was so afraid to lose him… Vince told her where she could get it, so she went and grabbed it. She came back with fresh towels and the kit.

"Pull your shirt over your head. Or is that too difficult? Must I use a scissor to cut it open?" she asked.

He shook his head and tried to lose the shirt, but instead he groaned from pain. As she saw him in pain, Cat immediately went to help him with the shirt. She gently pulled it over his head and began cleaning up his wound.

As her fingertips grazed his skin, Vincent felt a shiver go though his whole body. As she gently used the alcohol to clean his wound, he groaned and snarled at her.

"Damn it, Catherine! Can't you be any rougher?!" He exclaimed.

She couldn't believe he was acting out on her again! Rough? He calls this rough? I'll show him rough! She narrowed her eyes and went on cleaning the wound.

"Damn it, Catherine! It hurts! Let me do it myself, ok?" he said, as he tried to sit up.

She narrowed her eyes and said."Don't be such a big baby and STAY STILL, ok?! I am gonna try to pull the bullet out. It isn't lodged that deep."

"Are you crazy! You aren't a doctor! Let me do it myself!" he said and groaned from pain.

"Stubborn! That's what you are!" she scolded, as her chest heaved.

"I am stubborn?! You are the one who's STUBBORN! I asked you to tell your father what happened tonight! And what do you do? You stubbornly did the opposite!" he snapped.

"I was worried about you, God damn it! And I just wanted to be here for you! My dad wouldn't have let me go, if he knew I was attacked tonight! I knew you needed my help, cause you STUBBORNLY didn't want to go to the hospital!" she exclaimed, as she looked at him like she wanted to strangle him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Catherine." He growled.

She looked at him like she was challenging him."Go on! Beast wanna come out! Let him come out! I am not afraid of you, Vince! I am not afraid of the Beast… anymore. Let him come out!" she exclaimed, her breath becoming shallow.

He snarled and broke eye contact."Just pull the bullet out, Catherine." He said, his chest heaving.

At this point, Catherine had enough of Vincent acting so cold towards her. His invisible walls were up again, even after he miraculously appeared in New York and saved her again. She desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him and missed him, but he was being 'JERK VINCENT' again! Oh, she had the urge to shut him up, by kissing him on his delicious lips. Hard! Very hard...

'Yeah, that would definitely shut him up!' she thought.

But as the wheels in her head was busy turning, she had a better idea…

This was an evil act, but she knew that he was not going to willingly explain his actions to her. So even though it pained her, Catherine shook her head, as her eyes welled up.

"No… I am not gonna pull out the bullet…First, I need you to explain to me… w-why you DRUGGED me, Vincent. After I faced the Beast, even though I was scared out of my mind and told you that I wanted to be with you. Tell me... Why did you d-drug me?"She said, as the hairs on her arms stood up and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**_Oh God! Can she really be that harsh?_**

**_Do u want chap _****_30? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D**_

_**This song played over and over again, while I wrote this chap. Dunno why though: Hear you me- Jimmy eat world. **_

_**Here is chap 30. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

Heather was just about to jump into her bed, when JT called.

"JT! Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"I am fine, how are you, Heather?" he asked.

"Doing well. What's up? Where are you?" she asked.

"Uhmmm.. I don't know how to say this… but Vincent is in New York, you know." JT blurted out.

"Huh? What? Really? That's cool! Wait… why is he here? I thought he and Cat broke up?"Heather asked, while frowning.

"No… uhm yes. He told Calinico and me a week ago that he had been having these strange dreams lately with Catherine in it… And that something told him that he had to go to New York… so he packed his bags and left Tinos a week ago." JT explained.

"So… if he has been here for one whole week. Why hasn't he told Cat? Cause I am pretty sure she doesn't know that he's here." She said.

"Oh, so you haven't seen him, cause he hasn't called me or Calinico. We are kinda worried about him…You know considering the threats he received and…" he began. But immediately stopped, when he realized that he had accidently said too much. As he slapped his head, Heather asked.

"No, we haven't seen him. Wait! What? What threats?" she asked.

"Uhumm… nothing big… just uhum, it's not that important. I uhumm… I have to go. Call me when you hear from him or see him? Thanks, bye." JT said and hung up, mentally kicking himself .

Heather frowned and huffed."What the hell is going on. And why doesn't anybody tell me anything? I am so sick and tired of this!" she said and decided to ask her sister to tell her what's going on!

()

A man was standing in his huge living room, sipping at his drink. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was all those things and also had a cold and jealous heart. But he didn't just become like this overnight. He was brought up this way. Since he could remember, his grandparents had drilled him to hate another man. That man was also tall and handsome, but he had a gentle heart.

As the man talked to his employees, he got very angry…

"I specifically told you two to make sure that the fire burned his house down! But what do you do?! You only let half of his villa burn! And what do I hear from you two now?! He is gone and you don't know where he is?! You know what, sometimes I wonder why I keep you two around! Get the hell out and find out where he is. Now!" the man shouted and threw his glass at the wall.

As his employees walked out, a pretty young woman walked in.

"Aaah, my pet. Come here." the man said.

The woman smiled and sat on the couch, as the man handed her a drink. She accepted it and took a sip of her wine.

"So how are things?" she asked, as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, my threats worked. Cause the girl has left Tinos for 5 weeks now. And I don't think she's coming back." The man said, as he poured himself another drink.

"Aaah, that's good news! She was gonna ruin your plan. But do you really think that she was the one to break the curse?" she asked.

The man nodded."My grandma said that one day _**'SHE'**_ would return and undo the curse. So I believe it. I do." he replied.

"Have you seen her and compared her to the picture in the book? Does the girl really look exactly like her?" the young woman asked curiously.

The man let out a deep breath."Yes, she does. One of my 'incompetent' employees took a picture of the painting, when he was there to set the fire and ooh yes… she looks exactly like her." The man replied, as he balled his hands into fists.

"Wow. So what are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"I cant do much, cause those two idiots has lost him. But we will find him and we will be watching his every move… he cannot let her come near him… And if he doesn't obey, I am gonna make him pay. That's for sure…" the man growled.

The young woman got up and stood in front of him."Why? Why do you hate him so much?! Why cant you let him be?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by her wrists."What?! You have feelings for him or something?" the man hissed.

She tore her hands from him."Oh, come on. You know that's not true!" She snapped.

He watched her reaction, but let it go." Why? Why I hate him so much?! You know why!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but can't you move on? It's been so long. It's been TOO long. And besides… he has suffered SO much already. Don't you think its enough?" the woman said.

The man scoffed."Enough suffering?! No! I am gonna make sure that the curse will never be broken and that Vincent Keller will stay a monster till the day he dies." He threatened.

As he said those words, the hair on the back of the young woman's neck stood up. She knew that he meant every single word…

()

_**"No… I am not gonna pull out the bullet…First, I need you to explain to me… why you DRUGGED me, Vincent. After I faced the Beast, even though I was scared out of my mind and told you that I wanted to be with you. Tell me... Why did you drug me?"She said, as the hairs on her arms stood up.**_

Vincent looked up at her and scoffed." So you really think that I am gonna talk, cause of your little threat? Oh please! In my life, I had to withstand much more pain than this." He said and got up.

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a sharp tool. As he looked in the mirror, he easily pulled out the bullet from his flesh.

Catherine watched as he grabbed a towel, but ran towards the bathroom to help him.

"Let me!" she demanded.

Vincent locked eyes with her, wanting to refuse but she didn't look like she was about to do as he said. So he rolled his eyes, as she grabbed the towel, band-aid and alcohol.

She was so close to her… As she stood that close and as her fingers brushed his skin, Vincent involuntarily closed his eyes and inhaled her delicious scent…

"I am done." She said, as her fingers rested on his bare chest.

As he opened his eyes, he looked into her hazel ones. She was moving her fingers softly on his skin and looked him with pleading eyes.

"Why? Why would you drug me? Why would you do something so horrible? That's not you… That's not the Vincent Keller I fell in love with. The Vincent Keller that I wanted to be with and the Vincent that I would give up my life for. Who? Who are you?!" she asked, as her eyes erupt with tears.

Up until now, Vincent had managed to keep his distance from her and had managed to keep up his façade, acting the cold, heartless and calculated person. But when those words left her lips and when she looked at him with those pleading, gorgeous eyes, it was over. All his reserves and control faded and evaporated into thin air…

As the walls around him crumbled, Catherine lovingly cupped his cheek and asked.

"Please tell me. I know you aren't this cold hearted." She whispered.

He swallowed hard, as he tried to avoid her gaze. But the way she was caressing his cheek and the way the scent of her perfume was seducing him, made it impossible for him to ignore her.

"Don't. Please, don't do this Catherine." He begged.

"Do what exactly, Vince?" she asked softly, her voice a mere whisper.

As Catherine watched Vincent, her heartbeat had kicked up a notch. She was getting through to him! His defenses were down… So she took advantage of the opportunity and moved even closer to him. As she brought her lips towards his ears, her breathing became shallow.

"Vince, I love you so much. And I have missed you. Why? Why should we be apart? Why can't we be together? I don't understand. My body and heart are desperately aching for you. Why are you denying us what we both clearly want and need? " she whispered, as a sob escaped her plump, red lips.

At that, Vincent lost it. He totally lost it... Forgotten were the letter and threats. All he wanted was to feel her and hold her close. And never let her go. Never ever… As long as he lived…

As he gently grabbed the back of her head, he crushed his lips onto hers. As their lips and tongues met, Catherine moaned softly. God…. This is what she had been longing for and dreaming about…

As his breathing became shallow and his heart sped up, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Cat immediately locked her fingers around the back of his neck, as she tasted his sweet, sweet lips… God! She missed this… So much!

Vincent knew that they should talk, but the way her tongue and warm, sweet lips were moving against his, made it difficult… VERY difficult to think. So even though he wanted to stop… he couldn't. As he felt her fingers disappear in his locks, he deepened the kiss.

He was about to do something. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't contain his feelings for her anymore… And he couldn't resist…

So as Vince, tore his lips from hers for a moment and brought his lips to her ear. He whispered."God! Catherine, I am so in love with you."

Those words send a shiver up and down her spine. Oh, how much did her heart ached to hear those words? At that, Cat grabbed his face and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Vincent Keller, if you don't do something about it. Then I will." She whispered.

This time he picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Vince gently pushed her back against the wall, as he kissed her harder and deeper, making her whimper and moan softly.

She dug her fingernails hard onto his shoulders, making him growl from pain and pleasure. At one point, her head began to spin, as he drove her crazy with his touches and caresses. His manly scent was intoxicating, driving her completely wild...

She couldn't help but whimper, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"God, Catherine!" he said in between kisses.

"Vince, I need you now!" she whispered.

Cat never thought she could want someone as much as she wanted and needed him at this moment. The pace of their kisses quickened, as he walked over to the bathroom counter and placed her on it. She wrapped her legs around him, never wanting to let him go. Ever!

As she pulled him closer to her, she traced his naked back and chest with her fingers. As Cat's hands landed in his hair, she frantically placed love bites on his shoulders and chest.

'God! I hope we don't make his bullet wound worse.' she thought and attempted to be gentle.

Her jacket ended up on the bathroom floor and so did her blouse. Note to self: She had to buy another blouse, cause Vince impatiently ripped it to pieces.

It's like he could read her mind, cause he whispered."Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one."

"Baby…" Vince pleaded, his chest heaving and his breathing very ragged.

"Vincent, please." Cat whimpered.

But suddenly Vincent pulled away, making her look at him with pleading eyes, as her chest heaved heavily. She was so confused!

"Baby, why did you stop?" she asked, her throat closing up.

Vincent took a few steps back and grabbed her jacket from the bathroom floor. As he walked over to her, he handed her the piece of clothing.

"I don't understand…" she whispered, as her eyes welled up.

Vince closed his eyes and shook his head." We can't do this. I can't… We…I… I can't be this selfish… I am sorry, but you have to go. I don't want you to be in danger. There are people… EVIL people and I… I can't risk it. I can't see you get hurt… I won't survive it. I love you too much. Go, Catherine. Please leave. Now…" he pleaded.

At that very moment, Vince swore that he could hear Catherine's heart break into bits and pieces...

* * *

**_Vincent! Aargh!_**

**_Do u want chap _****_31? Then Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast!_**

* * *

**_Thank you all for the feedback._**

**_Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :) Thank u SO MUCH! So please keep 'em coming, you all. :D_**

**_To Julia and the sisters: GOOD LUCK IN NYC! And for that advise u asked for, I am sorry but I can't help you. Cause I do not live in NY. :( _**

**_The song: Foolish beat- Debbie Gibson :(_**

**_Here is chap 31. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Review? PLEASE?_**

* * *

**2 Weeks and 4 days** had passed, since Catherine left Vincent's hotel room. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 6:30 in the evening. Hurriedly, she got up and walked out her office. As she stepped into the elevator, she heard someone call her.

"Hey, Cat. Will I see you at the party?" Jason asked, a smile on his handsome face.

The firm she worked at, had organized a party for all employees.

She cleared her throat and nodded."Yeah, of course. And you?" she replied.

Jason's face immediately lit up, as he heard her answer." I will be attending the party, yes." He responded.

As the elevator went down, it stopped a few times, letting others get inside. Cat and Jason spoke of the latest case they worked on until they reached the first floor. Jason walked Cat to her car, even though she declined.

As Cat sat behind the wheel, Jason nodded."See you in a few." He said and walked towards his car.

During the drive to her apartment, Catherine concentrated on the road. And of course Vincent was also on her mind. No matter what she did or tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. As she let out a deep breath, Catherine's eyes welled up.

'I gotta stop thinking about him. I gotta accept that he doesn't want me in his life for some God damn reason!' she thought.

_**Since she left his hotel room that night, she hadn't called or seen him. That night, Catherine asked him who he was talking about. He talked about evil people wanting to hurt her, but he didn't explain anything to her. Though she begged him to confide in her, he refused to. She spent 30 minutes, asking him to make her understand, but he had shut her out. Completely...  
**_

_**"Why are you pushing me away?" she asked him, as her voice trembled.**_

_**He didn't answer though. Vince helped her wear her jacket and begged her to go. **_

_**So that did it! She had enough of his stubbornness and stormed out his hotel room. Cat drove away as fast as she could, as her tears rolled down her cheeks. When she stepped out of her car, she looked up and saw Vincent at a distance in his car… He followed her, because he wanted to make sure that she arrived home safely…**_

_**As her throat closed up, she turned around and walked away, her heart hammering against her rib cage…**_

That was almost 3 weeks ago and yet it felt like it happened yesterday...

As Catherine reached her apartment, she unlocked her door and walked inside. She placed her briefcase and phone on the desk and decided to take a warm and relaxing bath. God, she needed that. The party will begin at 8, but she didn't care to attend it on time. She really needed that bath. RIGHT NOW.

As she undressed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Why did she love him this much? It hurts so much, not being able to be with him. As a sharp pain consumed her heart, she got her bath ready and stepped inside the tub.

"Hmmmm…" she sighed; as she felt her muscles relax.

She closed her eyes, as she slowly and eventually felt a bit better. The warm water did her good. As her mind drifted off, it brought her back in Tinos.

The green forest… the mountains, where she and Vince looked at the marbles… … the beach where she laid down on, after he saved her from almost drowning… the blue ocean, where she held onto him for dear life… his cottage, where he opened up to her and shared a bit of his life with her… his villa, where she found out about Agathe and the curse …

"Vincent." She whispered.

At one point, it was like she almost could feel his presence. Like he was here with her, beside her. Her eyes were still shut and she could hardly breathe. The feelings were too overwhelming. She could almost smell him; his scent could always drive her a bit wild.

She kept thinking about him, with her eyes shut tightly… She didn't want to open her eyes, because that meant that she had to go back to reality. Here in her mind, in her fantasy, Vincent was with her...

She could almost feel his skin on hers, his lips on her own and she could hear him tell her:

"I'm so in love with you."

Catherine was rudely taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing loudly. She immediately got up from the bath tub and wrapped a towel around her body. As she walked towards her phone to pick up, she mumbled some things. Things like:' the person who's calling me is So DEAD. How dare someone disturb me? I'm gonna strangle this person."

"Hallo?" Catherine said.

"Hey, Cat. It's me, Jason. I was on my way to the party and I thought… well, do you mind if I'd pick you up? We'll be heading the same way… so I thought…" he said, stumbling over his words.

Catherine smiled and decided to save him the torture."I'd like that, Jason. You can come pick me up." She replied.

"What time?" he asked.

"Give me 45 minutes." She said.

"Ok, see you then." He responded.

"See you then, Jase." Cat replied.

As Catherine hung up the phone, she closed her eyes for a couple of moments and decided to change...

()

Catherine was wearing a red strapless dress, complete with ruby earrings and black pumps. Her hair was up, she went for the Smokey eyes look and her lips were painted red. As Catherine double checked her reflection in the mirror, she heard the door bell ring. She was satisfied at the result and sighed deeply. Jason. Jason Fuller. Why must it be him? From the bottom of her heart, Catherine wished that instead of her co worker, Vincent was at the door right now…

As she opened the door, Jason's mouth fell slightly open.

"Jase, are you okay?" she asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… you look…" he said.

"I look okay?" she teased.

"No… yeah, I mean… you look beautiful." He replied.

Catherine shook her head and grabbed her bag, before locking her front door.

()

When they arrived, the party was already on full swing. Jason helped her out of her coat, as Catherine looked around. She wasn't really in the mood to be there, but she did her best to act like she was having a blast. Like usual, Jason acted like a real gentleman towards her. Cat was very thankful for that.

On her second glass of wine, her boss walked over to Catherine and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Catherine? I'd like you to meet one of our biggest clients." he said.

As she turned around to face her boss, her eyes fell on a pair of blue ones.

"Catherine Chandler, meet Adon Papadakis." Mr Walker said.

"Mr. Papadakis! What a surprise. What are you doing in New York?" Cat asked, very surprised.

Without asking, Adon took Cat's hand in his and kissed it."I'm here for business, but now that I see you here. I hope to have some pleasure too… if you don't mind." he said, attempting to flirt with her.

Catherine replied with a laugh, but didn't like the way he was talking and looking at her. No, not at all.

"So, my name is Jason Fuller, I also work at this firm." Jason said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

The two men shook hands, while exchanging a look. Catherine noticed the tension between the two, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"So, Jason. Walk with me. Let Catherine have a chat with Mr. Papadakis." Mr Walker said.

"But…" Jason began, but was cut off by his boss.

"Now, right now!" he demanded.

Catherine didn't want to have this 'chat' with Adon, but she had no choice. As she watched Jason walk away, Adon brought his lips to her ears.

"You are very pretty, you know that?" he whispered.

A shiver went up and down her spine, as she felt his breath on her skin. And to be clear, it wasn't the good kind of shiver. But the '**WHAT IN THE HELL, WHAT A CREEP!**' kind of shiver.

She immediately opened the gap between them, as she thought of an excuse to leave the party.

Catherine sighed." Gosh, I'm so tired. The case I am working on, is draining all my energy. I think I'm gonna head home." She said.

"But why? Come on, the night is still young. Stay? You look so stressed out. Let me help you with that. First, let me get you another drink." Adon said.

"I'm not sure. And besides, I came with Jason. So I don't think that…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked rudely.

Catherine chuckled nervously."My boyfriend? No, he's not my boyfriend." she replied.

"Then its settled. I will make sure that you have a little fun tonight." Adon said, his voice self assured.

Catherine was really torn at the moment; she didn't want to go back to her quiet apartment yet. It will only make her feel miserable. But on the other hand, she didn't want to be in the same room with Adon either. What to do?

As her mind automatically drifted off to Vincent, she decided that she had enough! She was sick and tired of being rejected and pushed away by the man she loved.

So she swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded."Okay, let's have fun, Mr Papadakis." She said and walked over to the bar.

()

The whole evening Adon was with Catherine, acting like he owned her. She drank and drank, till she couldn't stand on her own two feet. She was trying to drink her pain away. The pain that Vincent had caused her…

Catherine wasn't used to drinking a lot, so at one point she got drunk. As she observed the glass in her hand like it was something interesting, Adon watched her.

"So, since you've been back in New York. Have you been in contact with your boyfriend, Vincent?" he asked with a curious tone in his voice.

She let out a breathy sigh and shook her head."1. He isn't my boyfriend… anymore. We broke up, cause of reasons I don't understand. Two… Vincent is an Ass…" she said, slurring the S.

"And three… I don't get to see him anymore, but whatever. It's not like I can't live without him or something. Wait! I forgot 4! Four… I wish I never went to Tinos." She said, as her eyes welled up.

It all became too much for her to handle, so she let her tears flow. As she felt a gnawing pain in her heart, she frantically wiped her tears away.

"I am so sorry he hurt you." Adon said and brushed a lock from her face.

She looked at him and furrowed her brows."What are you doing? Why are you here, Adon?" she asked.

But instead of answering her, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her first reaction was to pull away from the kiss, but she froze as she felt his lips on hers.

"Oh, now I see." They heard someone say loudly.

As Cat turned around, she saw Jason storm out.

"Jason, wait!" she said and decided to go after him.

Jason was her friend; she didn't mean to hurt him like this. Damn it! She wished that she didn't attend this party in the first place. No, Cat had to explain it to him in some way. She didn't want to lose Jason's friendship…

Catherine was just about to follow him, when Adon grabbed her and forced her to sit back on her stool.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips." Who… who do you think you are? You aren't the boss of me?! You Greeks are all the same! You think you can control ev… everyone and everything?! Do you?! Well, let me tell you s…" she began, but was cut off by her boss.

"Catherine, I think you should go home. Why don't you bring her home, Adon?" Mr. Walker said.

"Of course, no problem." He replied.

"No! I am not going with him!" she spat and decided to leave anyway.

Catherine got up from her stool and attempted to walk away, but she wasn't able to. As the room started to spin before her very eyes, she felt someone catch her.

"Damn it, Adon! Leave me alone!" she hissed, as she attempted to hit him on the chest.

He looked down at her and smirked."No, I can't. I wasn't able to resist you in Tinos. Who says I am able to resist you now?" He said with a cold tone in his voice.

()

From the rooftop of the next building, Vincent had been watching Catherine the whole night. He saw and heard everything she and the others said. As her words cut him like a knife, he silently took that punishment. He was the one who pushed her away, so she wasn't at fault here. She was hurt and needed to let it out.

He stayed calm until… **until** he saw Adon kissing her! At that, he wasn't able to contain the Beast! As his chest heaved heavily, he slowly turned. His eyes had changed golden, as his fangs slowly descended and his claws followed gradually…

The Beast was out and wanted to tear Adon Papadakis into shreds!

"She is MINE!" The Beast roared.

But just as the Beast was about to leave the rooftop via the fire escape, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes immediately fell on the person who caused the pain, then his eyes landed on his chest and then back at the person again.

"Why?!" he growled and sank onto the floor, as his knees gave out.

* * *

_**From here on out, it is gonna get more intense, you all. **_

_**Catherine will return to Tinos, Greece soon.**_

_**Why? For some good reason, she HAS to go back.**_

_**Is she being forced to? Or does she HAVE to do something very important there?**_

_**Wanna find out? **_

_**Then PLEASE leave me reviews?**_

_**rjt040190**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I do not own BATB.**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! :)**_

_**Julia: How's New York? How are the sisters?**_

* * *

_**It was late at night, as Vincent wandered through the halls of his villa. He looked out one of the large windows and saw that the sun had set hours ago. It had made place for the full moon and hundreds of stars. He walked and walked, as his legs carried him further. The halls seemed endless and at a certain point, very unfamiliar. He furrowed his brows and suddenly came to a stop in front of a red door. He was certain that none of the doors in his home was painted red!**_

_**As he contemplated whether he should open the door and find out what was inside, it swung open and there she was. Catherine…**_

_**An unbearable ache filled his heart, as he looked at the woman he loved so much. She walked away and stopped right in front of the large window. As he followed her, she turned around. She looked so beautiful! Catherine was wearing a white Grecian dress and her feet were bare. Her hair shone almost magically, as the light of the moon fell on those wavy locks.**_

_**The closer he got, the faster his heart seem to pound against his rib cage. No other woman had that kind of effect on him. The second he reached her, he automatically took her hands in his.**_

_**She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love.**_

_**"****You came back." He whispered, as he brought her hand towards his lips.**_

_**He kissed it and closed his eyes for mere seconds. As Vincent opened his eyes, Catherine let out a happy sigh and nodded, .**_

_**"****Yes. I came back for you. I love you. Don't you know?" she replied, as he heard her heartbeat kick up a notch.**_

_**He nodded and caressed her cheeks. Her gorgeous red rose cheeks…**_

_**She looked at him intensely, making him think that he was going to drown in her gorgeous, hazel eyes. He wouldn't mind dying, as long as he was able to look at those hazel orbs forever.** **The next thing he knew, she was unbuttoning his shirt. As it fell on the floor, making him bare from the waist up, his heart fluttered in his chest. Her eyes were filled with love, lust and desire. Her hand landed on his warm chest, her breathing becoming heavier.**_

_**As she drew invisible patterns on it with her fiery fingers, Vincent's mind formed incoherent sentences, as his eyes fell shut. **_

_**"****Baby… mine…need you… please." He uttered.**_

_**As a wonderful shiver went through his whole body, Vincent opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand, making her stop.**_

_**"****Why are you torturing me?" he whispered, as his chest heaved.**_

_**Without even letting her reply, he grabbed her gently by the head and crashed their lips together. She immediately responded and kissed him back fiercely. As their lips moved, his hands wandered up and down her sides. She wrapped her arms around him, desperately attempting to have him as close as possible.**_

_**As the sweet scent of her hair invaded his nostrils, he felt his whole body tremble. He couldn't hold back anymore… it was too late.**_

_**The kiss wasn't soft or sweet, but hard and passionate, full of desire and longing for one another. At one point, she tore her lips from his.**_

_**"****I need you, baby." She whispered, her voice filled with passion.**_

_**At that, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She whimpered, as he walked across the room towards the bed. He gently placed her on it, as he looked at her lovingly.**_

**_"Come here, baby." She moaned, her breathing ragged and shallow._**

**_He crawled on top of her and crashed his lips onto hers again. She whimpered, when he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. Her lips parted, giving him the opportunity to plunge his hot tongue into her willing mouth._**

**_As their tongues battled, clothes were being removed, ALL of their clothes. Vincent was hovering over her and at a certain point his eyes glowed golden._**

**_"Catherine." He moaned, as he focused on staying human. _**

**_"Yes" she said in between kisses. She was making sexy, soft sounds that drove him completely mad!_**

**_"I love you so much." He said and bit her softly on her shoulders. _**

**_"Baby, please. I need you." She moaned loudly._**

**_Vincent was on the verge of losing his self control. He was trying to hold onto it, but she made it so hard for him. She made it worse by grabbing his face and looking him with pleading and needy eyes._**

**_"Catherine, I can't wait any longer. I have t… I have to…" He begged incoherently._**

_**"Claim me? You have to claim me? Then please do. I'm right here. What are you waiting for, baby?" She said, her voice trembling and full of desire.**_

Suddenly she was gone and he was all alone again. Vincent felt the cold instead of the hot feeling he had moments before. From afar, he heard someone calling his name…

He woke up, gasping for air.

"Vincent! Wake up! Now!" he heard a cold voice say.

That voice seemed oh so familiar. As his eyes and the rest of his senses adjusted to his surroundings, he locked eyes with the person.

"What are you doing? Have you gone insane?! Let me out of here! Now!" Vincent shouted.

He was caged like a wild animal with no way out. There were no windows, just one door made of bars. As he leaped towards said person, Vincent turned completely. The Beast roared and attempted so hard to break down the door, using all of his strength. But it was no use, it didn't budge one inch.

"Don't bother, okay? It's made of the hardest steel. Stop it, you are gonna hurt yourself!" the person ordered.

As he turned back into his human form, Vincent stared the person down.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"What I'm doing? I'm obeying orders." Said person replied.

"What? Who's orders?!" he asked, completely confused.

"The man who burned down your beautiful villa." The person answered.

"What?! But why? Why are you even involved in all of this?! I promise you, if you people hurt one hair on Catherine's head, I will tear you all into shreds!" he threatened, as his chest heaved from anger and rage.

"It's all about her, huh? Your precious miss Chandler!" the person retorted.

" Tell me, who the hell is he?!" Vincent asked, his claws appearing.

"In time you will find out who he is." The person said.

"I don't get it… I did as he said and sent Catherine back to New York. Why am I here?!" Vince said.

The person nodded." Yes, she went back. But you went after her! You shouldn't have gone after her; you didn't stay away from her. And that pissed him off!" the person snapped.

"Why? Why is he doing this?! Tell me!" he demanded.

Instead of answering him, the person deliberately changed the subject.

"You wanna see something? It's a picture of your precious girl… with someone else. They do look very good together. See?"

As she showed him pictures of Catherine and Adon Papadakis together, Vincent felt himself turning again.

"This one is of them kissing at the party the night I shot you with a tranquilizer gun… And this one is of them having lunch… Awww, he is comforting her… This one is of them..." she said, but he cut the person off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW!" He roared loudly, as he tried to focus on not turning.

The person laughed at him and hissed." She doesn't want you anymore. She has found someone else. You have lost your Beauty and will rot in here till you die."

As Vincent realized that the person was probably right, he felt a gnawing pain in his heart. He remembered all the hurtful words she used, when she spoke of him at the party her firm had organized... Catherine.. his Beauty. He closed his eyes and sank to the floor. He has lost his Beauty...

"I could've been your Beauty, you know. You only had to love me like you love her, but Demetrios was more important to you than me." the woman said, her voice shaky.

Vincent opened his eyes and gave her a look full of hatred."How dare you say his name. GO TO HELL, Alexia!" Vincent whispered, as he gave in and gave up.

It was no use. There was no reason to fight for Catherine, if she had given up on their love. There was no reason to try to break out of this hell hole. He had no reason… no reason to live… no reason whatsoever.

* * *

_**Do you think Catherine has moved on?! Has she given up on their love?! REALLY?!**_

_**Well, you know what to do if you want chap 33. :)**_

_**rjt040190**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_I do not own BATB._**

* * *

**_Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! :)_**

**_Julia: Glad u and the sisters are doing well. :D_**

* * *

It was 8 in the morning, as Catherine made her way to her office. Since she heard the awful news about Vincent, she wasn't able to sleep at all. Vincent. Her mind was consumed only by Vincent Keller. Half an hour. That was all it took. 30 minutes. After those minutes crept by slowly, she wasn't able to take it any longer and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, JT. I heard that you all are looking for Vincent? He's missing?" she asked, as her voice trembled.

"Hi Cat. How are you? Yeah, Calinico and I have been searching like crazy! And we were at the end of our rope, so we uhumm.. filed a missing person's report. We are so worried about him. This is not him, Cat." JT said, as he let out a worried sigh.

"Do you think that he is still in New York? Or has he gone back home?" She asked, as she nervously tapped on her desk, her heart beating faster than usual.

"We don't know. And Cat... I don't want to frighten you or anything , but I think you should know this. Uhumm…" he said and cleared his throat. "The last time Calinico and I saw him, he said some things. Cryptic things."

"What kind of things? Please tell me." Cat pleaded.

"He said and I quote: _My home is where Catherine is. Now that she's gone, I can't live here anymore. This villa feels empty and cold… this is not my home.. I need to be where she is and I have a feeling that she needs me just as much. And I know that I won't be able to be close to her, I won't be able to touch her or feel her hair on my finger tips. But… I will be there for her, whenever she needs me."_

As Catherine heard those words, a lump formed in her throat, her eyes welling up. God! She missed him so much! And she was so worried about him… Where could he be?!

"JT, do you think his disappearance has to do with the threats he talked about? He told me about some letter with threats. JT?" She asked, the fear in her voice evident.

JT shook his head and denied."No, I don't think so."

He thought about that possibility, but he and Calinico promised Vincent not to tell a soul about the threats.

**"Please, keep this to yourselves. No matter what happens, no one else must know about the threats. He made it very clear that Catherine will get hurt, if we inform the authorities. So we will obey." Vincent ordered.**

"But is it possible? Shouldn't you tell the Police?" She asked.

"OK, we will inform the authorities in Tinos." JT lied.

JT knew she could be very persistent. Especially if it involved Vincent, so he lied about informing the Police.

"OK, thank you. And JT, what about his five star hotel and marble business? Who is in charge, now that Vince is nowhere to be found?" she asked.

Catherine knew how much his empire meant to Vincent. He has worked so hard all his life to get it where it is now. It's too important for him… So why did he leave it like that in the first place?!

"Well, the night he left Tinos for New York, he left his business associate in charge of it all. Calinico and I told him that it wasn't such a good idea, but he didn't listen. He said and I quote again: _I trust Adon completely with my empire. I had a dream and in it Catherine was in danger. Nothing is more important to me now than her. I can't live without her… I just can't."_

As the tears rolled down Catherine's cheek, she realized something."Wait.. what?! Who's in charge of his empire?! Adon Papadakis?!" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes, he began as a simple employee for Vincent and worked his way up over the years. He comes from a simple and poor family, so Vincent helped him pay for his education and made him partner after 10 years." JT explained.

As realization hit her, Catherine stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat." JT, I have to go now. I have to do something, OK? I will call you as soon as possible." she blurted out and ended the conversation.

As Catherine walked into the elevator, her mind went back to 5 nights ago.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**He looked down at her and smirked."No, I can't. I wasn't able to resist you in Tinos. Who says I am able to resist you now?" He said with a cold tone in his voice.**_

_**"Let me go, Adon! Now!" she demanded, so he did.**_

_**She straitened herself out and walked with wobbly legs out the party. Adon was following her from a short distance. She turned around, but kept walking.**_

_**As she got to her car, she fumbled with her keys."God damn it!" she muttered, as her keys accidentally fell on the ground.**_

_**At this point, Cat knew that she wasn't able to drive back home. She had way too much to drink, so she decided to call someone to get her. But just as she tried calling her dad, her phone died.**_

_**"Aargh! Stupid phone!" she shouted.**_

_**"Catherine? Miss Chandler?" she heard a voice say.**_

_**She turned around and rolled her eyes."What do you want, Mr. Papadakis?" she asked.**_

_**"Hey, I am just here to ask if you need a ride home, OK? I am not gonna try anything, I promise." He replied.**_

_**"Ha! I don't trust you, Adon. Leave me alone!" she said.**_

_**"Miss Chandler, please. Let me take you home. You cant stay here all night, you know. Come on, please?" he asked.**_

_**Catherine was so tired and so drunk and just wanted to go home. So even though she hated Adon's guts for treating her at the party like he owned her, she desperately craved for her warm bed. So she nodded and stepped into the white limo.**_

_**"No funny business, OK?!" she said, as she leaned on the back seat.**_

_**Adon nodded."No funny business." He promised.**_

_**She wasn't able to walk to her place by herself, so Adon helped her into her apartment. He opened her door and led her to the couch.**_

_**"This is me, Mr. Papadakis. Thank you and please lock my door on your way out." she ordered and laid down on the couch.**_

_**"Catherine, I am so sorry about what I did and what I said. I really wanna make it up to you. Please, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes pleading.**_

_**She was way too tired and just wanted to get rid of him, so she nodded."OK, tomorrow… lunch; you and me. Now go!" Cat said and closed her eyes.**_

_**Mere seconds before drifting off to sleep, she heard Adon shut and lock her door."Bye, dumb ass…" she muttered.**_

_**()**_

_**The next day, Catherine wanted to act like she didn't agree to go to lunch with Adon. But her boss practically forced her and Mr. Papadakis himself was SO persistent. So she did have lunch with him, after she ignored him the whole morning. They were having lunch at her favorite coffee shop. **__**They sat next to each other and were busy enjoying the food, **_when Adon received an urgent call. After the phone conversation, he told her that he had some bad news. Adon's assistant called to tell him that Vincent Keller was kind of missing. His butler and best friend had reported it.

_**"What?! What do you mean, he is MISSING?!" Catherine said, as her throat closed up, cutting off the air to her lounges.**_

_**"He uhmmm.. he fell off the grid, Catherine. They can't trace him; no calls on his cell phone, no activity on any of his credit cards, no sign of him whatsoever." He said softly, while grabbing her hand.**_

_**Catherine was so shocked and scared for Vincent's well being that she didn't pull her hand back.**_

_**"He can't be missing, I just saw him 2 weeks ago! No, that can't be true…" she whispered, as she shook her head furiously.**_

_**"You saw him? When? Where? Was he in New York?" Adon asked curiously.**_

_**"We… we have to search for him. I have to look for him. Now!" she shouted and got up from her seat.**_

_**Adon grabbed her lightly on her upper arms and looked her in the eyes."Hey, the Police is doing their job, OK? They will find Vincent." he replied.**_

_**Catherine couldn't take it anymore and broke down."I am so scared. What if I don't ever see him again? I wo… won't be able to survive that…" she sobbed, as Adon wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**"They will find him, Catherine. They will. I'll make sure of it." He whispered.**_

_**"I… I love him so much… I can't believe I said those horrible things about him at the party… I didn't mean one single word, but he… he was the one who kept pushing me away. And still I don't know why he did that…" she sobbed, while he held her tightly.**_

_**"He must've had his reasons." Adon said, the look on his face expressionless.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Catherine was determined to find Vincent; nothing and no one will stand in her way. She drove as fast as she could to the hotel.

As she walked out of the elevator and into the hall, she **promised**, as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Vincent Keller, I will search for you till I find you. Even if I have to turn every stone and brick. Even if I have to search all of New York and Tinos. I will find you, Vincent Keller. I love you so much… And this time, I promise you that you will not get rid of me. This time, when I have found you, I will hold on to you and never let you go. I promise you that you and I, we will be together. I don't give a **** about the threats Heather told me about, I really don't give a rats ass. This time, when I have found you I am not backing down… I promise you, Vince that once I found you again, nothing and no one will keep us apart.

And if someone will even try that, I promise that they will feel my wrath…"

As she reached the hotel room, Catherine took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for mere seconds, opened her eyes and balled her hands into fists. She then opened the door, as her heart pounded against her rib cage…

* * *

**_Oh boy! Where is she? And what will she do?_**

**_Well, you know what to do if you want chap 34. :)_**

**_rjt040190_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_I do not own BATB._**

* * *

**_Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! :)_**

**_Song: Save you- Simple plan_**

**_watch?v=YFLdH003ZHA_**

**_I ADDED MORE to this chapter! A lot more: Catherine is in Tinos and will do whatever it takes to find Vincent._**

* * *

**_As she reached the hotel room, Catherine took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for mere seconds, opened her eyes and balled her hands into fists. She then opened the door, as her heart pounded against her rib cage…_**

She had convinced the lady at the lobby to give her the key to Vincent's hotel room. As Catherine walked inside, her heart filled with regret and guilt. This was the last place she had spoken to him… As she walked towards his bed, his scent invaded her nostrils… It was like he was just here not long ago. After searching for more than 50 minutes, she didn't find one single thing that would help her find him. An unbearable pain gnawed at her heart, regret and guilt not far behind. She regretted with all her heart that she didn't try harder to get answers out of him. Catherine wished that she didn't back down and wished that she stayed… She asked him a dozen times, the last time she saw him, even begged him… but he kept talking cryptic and vaguely. Saying that she was in grave danger and that she should trust him…

By then, he had shut her out and didn't budge. As the seconds passed, the guilt was eating her up from the inside out, cause that awful night… she **did** give up on the 2 of them. She **did** give up on their love, the second she decided to walk out of his hotel room. As Catherine took those steps away from him that night, she thought that maybe they weren't meant to be… maybe she wasn't 'Agathe' and maybe she was **stupid** to believe that she was the one who was destined to break the curse… That night, she gave up and now he's GONE!

At this very moment, she felt so guilty and was regretting her actions of that awful night, wishing she was able to take that decision back…

As her eyes welled up, her tears on the edge, but not flowing down yet, Catherine pulled the drawer of his night stand one more time. This time, her fingers automatically searched the top of the drawer. And there it was… An envelope! It wasn't in the drawer, but taped tightly above. Catherine had a little trouble opening it, cause of all the tape and cause she was nervous about what she was going to find inside…but luckily she managed. As her heart pounded wildly against her rib cage, she opened the envelope with trembling fingers.

And it was then, when she let go. Catherine began to sob loudly and uncontrollably, as her eyes fell on the contents of the envelope…

They were photos of her and Vincent. Heather or JT must have been the one that took them; a few were of the two of them at the masked ball. Vincent was holding her, as they were dancing. He held her like he never wanted to let her go… And she was holding onto him, as if she was asking him to never ever let her go…

And all of a sudden Catherine felt 'something'. She felt like an invisible force had opened up her heart completely… like the one she felt when she was in Tinos.

And now more than ever she believes that she's the one to save Vincent from the curse. And not only that; she believes with every fiber of her being that she was brought into Vincent's life to save him. And like her mother used to say; _the road to true love is never easy. It's usually very hard, but when you're FINALLY with the one you are meant to be, all the hardships you had left behind and will face in the future, will be worth it.…_

As Cat frantically tried to wipe away her tears, she went through all the photos one by one… One was of her and Vince, as she sat on the swing in his back yard… OK, WHO made that one? One was of them on their way to the mountains to look at the green marbles… OK, Heather, Calinico, JT or her dad couldn't have taken this one. Someone must have taken it, while they were following them.. But WHY? WHY would someone do that?!

She didn't understand! WHO would do that?! Who would spy on them? And why?!

Cat got her answer, when she turned the photos around… On all of them was written: **MAKE SURE SHE LEAVES TINOS OR SHE WILL GET HURT!**

At that, she let the photos and the envelope fall to the floor. She was still in shock, when her eyes fell on a piece of paper(a page, torn from a book), a key and a marble necklace that had fallen out of the envelope. As she read what was written on the piece of paper, a chill went up and down her spine… OH GOD! Vincent was associated with these people?!

The room started to spin, as she gasped for air, feeling a panic attack coming up. So Catherine laid herself down on his bed, her eyes closed shut. It took her quite a while, but as her head had processed all of her findings, Catherine decided to act. She opened her eyes and sat up straight. Vincent, the love of her life, was still missing. And she had a gut feeling who had taken him, after the conversation she had with JT. But the problem is that she didn't have any proof. She was a very good lawyer and knew more than anyone else that you cannot go around and accuse someone out of the blue. You've got to gather solid proof first and then you can go and accuse someone. The person she had in mind had a very good reason to harm Vincent. Of course in her career she'd seen that most people even killed for less. But was greed this man's only reason?! After all that Vincent had done for him?! She doubted that greed was his only reason… there had to be more. But she had no idea what it could be.

Catherine thought that she would find some proof for her accusations here, that's why she came to Vincent's hotel room. Yes, she found out that someone was threatening Vincent, but nothing was pointing at the man she accused. Damn it! Damn it!

She got up from the bed and grabbed the envelope and the contents of it. Cat walked out the room and locked it. As she walked towards her car, she decided to try to get some proof herself.

()

It was 10 in the evening, when Catherine walked into the apartment building. She knocked on the door and heard him mumbling.

Then the door swung open."Catherine? What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Agh, I'm sorry but I needed some company. But if you are too busy, I understand. OK, I will go now. Sorry to bother you." She said.

Cat was just about to turn around and walk away, but he stopped her in her tracks. As she felt his fingers grip her on her upper arm, fear struck her but she was able to mask it.

"Don't go. Please stay." He pleaded.

30 minutes later, Cat's companion dozed off on his couch. He had been trying to kiss her several times, but she avoided him tactically. She got up from her couch and as she looked down on him, she almost had the urge to throw up. Cat had drugged the man.

"Kiss him?! Ewww…" she whispered.

She looked around and searched for something… Anything that would help her find Vincent. It took Catherine 45 minutes to go through his apartment, but still she found nothing! She was still busy looking, when the phone rang. She let it ring, so the answering machine took over.

As she listened with undivided attention, she furrowed her brows, trying to place the voice on the other line. It was **so familiar,** but she couldn't remember from where she knew that voice! God!

Plus, Cat didn't understand what was said, cause the person was speaking Greek.

Oh, now she wished so badly that she paid attention when Vincent tried to teach her his language. When the person hung up the phone, Cat had an idea. She was going to play the message and record it on her phone! But just as she was about to do so, she heard her companion move on the couch.

"Cat-t-therine… where… where are y…?" he said incoherently.

Without thinking twice, she grabbed her bag and bolted out of there!

()

_**Catherine was fast asleep, but woke up startled. She heard a voice and knew that it was Vincent's.**_

_**"Help me… Catherine…" he whispered.**_

_**She immediately jumped up and searched for him. As she walked out her room, she saw Vincent standing in the middle of her living room.**_

_**She closed the gap between them and looked up at him.**_

_**"Vincent?" she said, pleading.**_

_**He looked down, his face disappointed and sad." You didn't come for me. I needed you, but you didn't come.**_

_**As a sob escaped her throat, she managed to say." I didn't know where you were."**_

_**"It's OK, now. I am with you now." He whispered, as he caressed her cheeks.**_

_**She nodded, as a tear rolled down her cheek."Yes, you are here. We are together." She said softly.**_

_**Suddenly they weren't in her living room anymore! They were on his private beach in Tinos.**_

_**Cat furrowed her brows and asked."Vincent? Why have you taken me here?"**_

_**Vince looked at her and said."This is where I saved you."**_

_**She nodded."Yes, I know but why are we here?" she asked.**_

_**"Because you are forgetting me…" he said.**_

_**"No! I am not, I could never forget you." She said.**_

_**Vincent's eyes bored into hers, like he wanted to say."Then show me."**_

_**"I love you."**__**Catherine whispered.**_

_**She cupped his face, softly brushing her lips against his. She poured all her love in that one kiss. Like every other time, his lips against hers , made her head spin. She moved her lips slowly, savoring every feeling, like she wanted this moment to last forever.**_

_**She had her hands in his hair, tugging on it real hard as they deepened the kiss. She was showing him that she could never forget him, so she kept on kissing him with so much passion, leaving them both aching for more. Their lips began to move faster, leaving them both breathless.**_

_**Cat locked her fingers around his neck and whimpered softly.**_

_**"Vincent, we are in the open." Her voice a plea and a warning.**_

_**Suddenly they weren't at the beach anymore. As Catherine opened her eyes, she realized that they were in Demetrios' room.**_

_**"My baby boy." Vincent said, as tears rolled down his face.**_

_**"Vincent. I'm so sorry about your son." She whispered.**_

_**He looked down at her, but said nothing. Suddenly someone grabbed her and forced her out of the room. Vincent was looking at her and attempted to reach out to her, but he wasn't able to grab her hand. Instead he looked at her, like he was powerless to do anything.**_

_**"Vincent!" she sobbed, but it was no use.**_

_**He was gone and the last thing she saw, was a symbol. The SYMBOL!**_

Catherine woke up from her confusing dream, her sheets and pillow covered with sweat and tears.

"**The SYMBOL.**" She whispered.

The symbol that she saw, was the same as the one on the piece of paper that she found in the envelope. Catherine hadn't found anything yet that could lead her to Vincent… She had stumbled on a dead end and was at the end of her rope. So as much as she feared it like nothing else. And as much as it made her skin crawl, Catherine decided to go back to Tinos to try to have a meeting with **them**. At this point, she knew that no one else is capable of helping her find Vincent.

No one else but **THE PHOENIXES…**

()

The moment Catherine arrived on the island, she felt like she had come home. Tinos. It seemed so long ago, when she had first set foot here. As she breathed in the fresh air, her eyes automatically closed. She let out a breathy sigh and looked over the sea and beach from her balcony. Catherine had checked in the same hotel as before. As she watched the people below and the inviting sea, her fingers traced her golden necklace.

"Vincent." She exhaled.

Catherine didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. That she was going to do what she was about to do, showed how much he meant to her. She grabbed her coat and bag, before walking out the hotel door. As she walked out of the elevator, Catherine heard her phone buzz. She reached for it and saw JT's name on the display.

"Damn it." She whispered.

She shook her head and ignored the call. Catherine was determined and knew that JT was only going to be in her way. She knew that he was going to try to prevent what she was about to do. As she walked out the hotel, she jumped into a cab and gave the man the address.

"Miss, are you sure about the address?" the driver asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, the address is correct." Cat replied firmly, without even smiling.

"OK then." He said, while shaking his head and began to drive.

It was 4 PM, when they drove into a dirt road. From the hotel, it was a 2 hour drive to their destination. They were far away from the city by now.

"OK, miss. This is as far as I am able to go. This is private property. Are you sure about this?" the driver asked concerned.

"Thank you, kind sir. But this is me." Cat replied and paid the man.

"Miss, should I wait for you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, sir. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She replied and walked away, leaving the man confused behind.

As Catherine walked down the path, her heart began to pound faster and faster.

"Ugh, Catherine. What have you got yourself into?" she muttered and went up the hill.

She was in the middle of nowhere, scared and didn't know who or what she was going to face. But… she staggered on, because she needed to find Vincent.

Catherine took the first path on her left. It was very narrow, but very well taken care of. Red roses were blooming and she heard birds chirping close by. After walking 30 minutes through bushes and trees, she saw an open field.

"Finally." She said.

As she reached the end of the field, a huge building came into view.

"Oh, God. Wow." Cat whispered.

The building was old and looked so mysterious, almost like a castle. There was a symbol above the huge, wide front door.

"**The symbol**." She breathed.

It was a symbol of **4 phoenixes**. The symbol of this '**secret elite organization'**.

As Catherine reached the wide gate, 2 armed tall, large men walked towards her.

Her heart rammed against her rib cage, as she saw them. Her head told her:'Catherine RUN!'

And she wanted to run, she did! But she was determined and stood her ground even though she was scared like hell.

"Madam, this is private property. You aren't allowed to be here!" the first man growled.

"I know. But I am here to meet Parthenios Niarxos." Cat said, her voice trembling.

The second man stood all up in her face and said." He doesn't get visitors here. If you want to contact him, call him at the office."

Catherine shook her head, as her heart pounded wildly, her palms all sweaty.

"No, I need to speak with him here." She said firmly, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You need to go now." The first man said, as he towered over her small frame.

Catherine sighed deeply and with trembling fingers she pulled out the 'key' and the marble necklace from her bag.

"Look, I have this." She said and showed the 2 men.

When the 2 men saw the objects, their eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?!" they shouted.

Though Catherine was afraid, she stood her ground.

"They are Vincent Keller's possessions. You know him, I am sure of it. Cause he was once part of The Phoenixes. And Mr Niarxos knows Mr. Keller, because he is still part of your 'secret organization'. Please, I need to speak to your boss. Vincent is missing and I need Mr. Niarxos help." She pleaded.

"Stay." The first man said and pulled the other aside.

Catherine watched the 2 men, as they argued in Greek. One of the 2 men still looked shocked, after seeing the 2 objects in Catherine's hand. They argued for a while now, so Catherine boldly walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but time is running out. I need to speak with your boss now." Cat said firmly.

They both looked at her and one of the men said."No, you have to go."

At this point, Catherine got so impatient and angry. She had enough! Her whole body shook from anger.

"Tell your boss that my name is Catherine Chandler and that I came here in Tinos to break the Niarxos' family curse." She said, her voice loud and firm.

At that, the 2 guards didn't hesitate anymore and looked convinced. They immediately made a call to someone.

{}

Catherine was led into the building by another guard. She walked inside and was surprised about the interior of the house. The man who showed her the way didn't say much. As she walked down the hall, she saw paintings on the walls. Were they of the members of this secret organization?

At the end of the hall, Catherine stumbled and almost fell but the guard grabbed her on time.

"You OK, miss?" he asked, as he helped her on her feet.

"Yes… yes, I am fine. Thank you." She replied.

Catherine's eyes bored into the last painting at the end of the hall. It was of Agathe and Soterios! Soterios… Soterios looked just like Vincent!

"Come, madam. Mr. Niarxos and the rest of **the Phoenixes** are waiting in here to meet you." The guard said.

She took in a deep breath and nodded. Catherine didn't know what was coming her way; she was beyond terrified. But for Vincent she'd do anything… anything.

So this was it… She will finally meet the members of this _secret elite organization_. Cat didn't really care much about that though; all she wanted was Vincent back. And she knew that the Phoenixes were powerful enough to help her find him…

As the guard opened the **red** door, Catherine stepped inside…

* * *

**_Oh boy! Vincent was a member of a 'secret elite organazation?!_**

**_Well, you know what to do if you want chap 35. :)_**

**_rjt040190_**


End file.
